Just go along with it
by Snavej
Summary: Considering that she was young, reasonably attractive and – according to her friends – a nice person, Taniyama Mai really had the worst love life. No matter how hard she tried, she had yet to get to the second date. Right now, she was struggling for the first. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Considering that she was young, reasonably attractive and – according to her friends – a nice person, Taniyama Mai really had the worst love life.

No matter how hard she tried, she had yet to get to the second date.

Right now, she was struggling for the first.

She glanced down at her phone. He was thirty minutes late. Michiru and Keiko had set her up with… What was his name? Shogo? Something like that anyway. They had shown her his picture and declared him 'seriously hot'. Mai was seriously regretting agreeing.

Partially because she really ought to have been starting her Psychology essay – she loved her degree, but boy did she hate essays. But primarily because the waitresses were giving her pitying looks.

It was horrible. She could see them just out of the corner of her eye. Two waitresses talking and pointedly not pointing at her, but signalling with their heads and quick glances.

Mai turned to look out of the window. Maybe the trains were really busy right now.

"Excuse me, would you like to order now?"

Mai's head spun around to see one of the waitresses.

"Um, no, I'll wait a few more minutes."

The waitress smiled and bowed before leaving. Mai watched her leave and then looked back out of the window.

Several people passed the little Italian restaurant. Mai's eyes followed them each in turn and she briefly wondered what their lives were like. Did people stand them up on dates? Or were they all happily married? In love? Cared for?

And then someone made eye contact with her.

He was a handsome man not much older than herself; tall, dark hair and striking blue eyes. He looked absolutely nothing like the photo Keiko and Michiru had showed Mai. She smiled quickly and looked back down at her phone. No text. No missed call. No reason for her date not to have arrived.

When she looked back up, the handsome man was gone. She sighed.

"Apologies, I was caught up at the office," a deep voice said. Mai looked around to see the handsome man about to take the seat opposite her. She stared.

"I'm sorry, but-" she began, but he cut her off.

"Just go along with it," he said with a face void of emotion. "What do you want to eat?"

Mai blinked twice. Then swallowed. What did she have to lose?

"I was thinking about the carbonara," she mumbled. "My friend said it was supposed to be good here."

She watched the man wave the waitress over.

"I'll take the vegetable lasagne, and she'll have the carbonara."

The waitress jotted down the order, shot Mai a wink and scooted off to the kitchens.

Mai continued to stare at the man.

"I know I am handsome, you don't have to stare."

Mai pouted furiously.

"I wasn't staring because of that," she muttered with a scowl.

"So you admit I'm handsome?"

She narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Well yes," she admitted.

"You have good taste."

Mai watched as he took the jug on the table and poured himself a glass of water.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Shibuya Kazuya."

"I'm Taniyama Mai, nice to meet you."

He did not return the greeting, but instead, took a drink.

"What do you do?" he asked finally.

"I'm a student," Mai replied. She couldn't help but feel quite self-conscious. He was gazing at her with a penetrating intensity. "I study Psychology."

She registered the hint of a smirk dance across his face.

"Psychology," he repeated as if almost amused by the word.

"Look, if you are going to try and put down my subject just to get me to try and seek your approval, it's not going to work. I am not that desperate."

The smirk on his face only grew.

"And yet you had been waiting here for a man that wasn't going to appear for how long? Exactly?"

"He could turn up any minute," Mai retorted defensively. "Thirty minutes isn't that long."

She looked away. She did not regret waiting, what if Shogo really was just late? Mai wouldn't want to accidently stand someone else up!

"My mother is a psychologist," Kazuya said. "She would be delighted to hear I went on a date with someone who studied her subject."

"Or she might accuse you of trying to find a substitute for your Oedipus complex." The insult had escaped Mai's mouth before she had realised she'd opened her mouth. A silence ensued and to avoid the awkwardness, Mai poured herself a drink and took a sip.

"I have no desire to have sex with my mother," he said finally. Mai looked up at the sound of his voice. His eyes looked empty, she noticed.

Mai didn't know what to say, but she was perhaps starting to realise why she was still single. She really did suck at this whole 'going on a date' thing.

Fortunately, their meals arrived. Mai began eating to avoid looking at Kazuya.

Yet he ate slower than she did. Once she'd finished, she felt compelled to speak.

"What do you do?"

"I work at the university," he replied.

"Doing what?"

"Physics."

Mai replied with a face of disgust.

"I bet that's… Fun?"

"Not the word I would choose," Kazuya replied. "But if that is your adjective of choice, then so be it."

"What would you call it then?"

"Sufficient."

Mai blinked. What kind of an answer was that? She decided not to question it; this guy was officially weird.

"Why did you do this?" she asked, lowering her voice a little.

"I needed to eat," he replied simply.

"You could have dined alone."

"Well noticed."

"Why didn't you?"

"I prefer the view from here," he said. Mai watched as he finished the lasagne. "Would you care for dessert?"

"I should be getting back," Mai replied. "I have an essay to write."

Kazuya nodded and picked up the bill. Mai immediately made for her purse, but the young man did not wait for her. He headed to the till and paid.

"This was-" he began.

"Here, for my share," Mai said as she held out a few notes. Kazuya ignored them.

"Which station are you heading to?"

"None, I can walk back to the dorms from here."

"I will walk you."

Kazuya held the door open for Mai and she stepped out into the cold night air.

"You really don't have to," Mai insisted.

Kazuya ignored her words and began to walk beside her. Mai pouted, crossed her arms and stalked ahead. Kazuya's longer legs caught up easily.

"It is late; it would not be safe to let you walk home alone."

Almost as if to prove his point, Mai managed to trip over her own feet at that very moment.

"I'm fine," she stated as she righted herself. She tried her best to ignore his smirk. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I met you this evening. Even though you seem nice enough, you could be anyone. I'd really rather you didn't know where I lived."

Kazuya stopped dead. He blinked.

"Of course." He nodded. "I will go then."

He made to turn away, but Mai caught his arm.

"Thank you, for rescuing me back there. It's nice to know there are still kind people in the world." She blushed but did not look away. "I know that sounds a bit dramatic, but still. Thank you."

He nodded again and walked away. Mai watched him go for a minute and then started home.

Once back, she pulled out her mobile and checked through her texts. Still nothing from her no-show date, but there was several from her friends asking her how the date went. She replied; saying only that she would tell them everything tomorrow.

Mai slipped into something more comfortable and opened her laptop. Looking at the time, there was no way she was going to get much written tonight, but she could at least finish an outline.

Then a thought occurred to her.

What if she looked up her date…?

Not Shogo the no-show. Shibuya Kazuya.

He was certainly a bit odd. No, odd was the wrong word. Distant. He had been distant.

Mai typed his name into a search engine and glanced down the list. What was it he did? Physics?

But none of the results fit.

A shadow writer – an old man. A voice actor – a young man, but his picture didn't match. A car salesperson – a middle aged man. And so on.

Had she used the wrong kanji?

Mai looked for any alternative kanji spellings, but the results were still zilch.

She frowned and closed the browser. Sure, the guy had been odd, but he wasn't anywhere on the internet. Surely even if he wasn't on a social networking site, his name would be on a physics paper somewhere, right?

* * *

 **Author's note: Well the first 1000 or so words of this just sort of happened. And then with some guidance from AmyNChan (thank you so much!) I finished this chapter off and have plans for a longer story if you're all interested. Though I bet none of you could guess where it's going... (Except Amy, you aren't allowed to guess :P).**

 **If you can, check out the film Clover. It's in Japanese and omg it is literally Mai and Noll. Like seriously. Just... Just watch it.**

 **Calling Noll Kazuya was really weird. I don't think I've really done it before...**

 **Anyway. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"And he doesn't exist anywhere? Like not on Facebook? Or Line?" Keiko asked, incredulous.

"I even checked MySpace, Bebo and Google+," Mai replied. She sipped on her slushie drink.

"But you said he did physics right?" Michiru pointed out. "They aren't exactly known for their social skills right?"

"Hey!" Keiko protested. "I have friends that do physics and they are perfectly functional."

Mai and Michiru laughed.

"Friends huh?" Mai teased. "Not talking about one particular physicist?"

"I thought we were talking about Mai's date and failed love life!" Keiko said quickly, covering her cheeks with her hands. "It's a shame Shogo didn't turn up, huh?"

"Nice topic change," Mai muttered.

"To be honest, I think it was better he didn't turn up," Michiru mused. "I want another coffee, do you guys want anything?"

Mai held her half-drunk slushie to indicate she didn't need anything and Keiko waved her hand in front of her face.

"She was right, if he can't even let you know he's running late I don't think he would have been a good boyfriend," Keiko said. "Sorry for setting you up with such a dud."

"No worries, I really don't mind."

"Shame you didn't get the number of this other guy though," she continued.

"Keiko, he could have literally been any old weirdo. He could have been a paedophile or a rapist or a murder or-"

"There was the cutest guy in front of me in the queue," Michiru interrupted as she took a seat. "He has just taken a seat over there by the window and don't look all at once."

"What does he look like?" Keiko asked.

"Black hair, black jacket, reading a book," Michiru whispered. "He's not looking now…"

Both Mai and Keiko spun in their seats to stare at the man Michiru was indicating. All they could see was a dark mop of hair, the back of his blazer jacket and the corner of his book which appeared to have some sort of graph in it.

And then, as if the subject of their study had sensed their gaze, he turned in his seat.

Mai's mouth fell open.

"That's him," she mumbled.

"What?"

"That's him!"

"Who?"

"Shibuya Kazuya!" Mai was halfway out of her chair when Keiko dragged her back down.

"Leave this to me," Michiru said as she stood up. "You'll only screw it up Mai."

"Hey!" Mai protested with a frown.

"You accused him of wanting to screw his mother Mai, that's hardly a winning strategy!"

Mai could not think of a decent retort to that so she huffed loudly and took a long sip of her slushie. She turned pointedly away from the man Michiru was stalking confidently towards.

"She's just said something to him, he's smiling at her," Keiko narrated. "Damn, he's handsome. Why did you not get this guy's number?"

"Because he could have-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know," Keiko muttered with a roll of her eyes. "But still!"

"You go and ask for his number then," Mai grumbled mutinously.

"I can't. Michiru is already there and- Oh my they are coming over here," Keiko said. "Quick, talk about something natural."

"Keiko, really, that's going to be so obvious," Mai said.

"Yeah so I was thinking of doing my essay on mental illnesses in young children," Keiko improvised. "What do you think? Oh hey Michiru!"

"Hey," Michiru replied with a smirk.

"Hi," Mai said, chancing a glance at Kazuya.

"Hi," Kazuya replied with a forced smile.

"Well look at you two hitting it off so well!" Michiru exclaimed. "We'll leave you two alone, come on Keiko!"

And with that, she grabbed Keiko's arm and dragged her away. Kazuya watched them go.

"They honestly think that they aren't being obvious, that's the sad thing," Mai muttered. "Take a seat if you want, I don't mind."

Kazuya sat and placed his drink on the table.

"Your friends are loud," he commented casually.

"Yes, they are," Mai agreed. "Why are you here? In the Psychology building, that is. I mean doesn't the Physics Department have a café?"

"The Error Bar was particularly busy today, and besides, I prefer the view from here."

"The Error Bar?"

"It is the supposedly witty name of the Physics department's café."

"Oh, I see." Mai finished her slushie and waited for Kazuya to say something. But he did not. She sighed and took the burden of conversation starter herself. "I looked you up, you know. According to the internet, you don't exist."

She didn't mean it to sound quite as accusatory as it came across, but Kazuya did not look offended.

"Of course not," he said. "I gave you a false name."

Mai did a double take at this.

"What?"

"You could have been anyone, why would I have given you my real name?" he posed the question as if it was obvious. Mai frowned.

"I told you my real name."

"I know," he said. "I looked you up."

"That's creepy," Mai said.

"You tried to look me up, how is it different?" He did not sound angry, but rather amused by her insult.

"I was trying to check that you weren't a creep!"

"Maybe I was doing the same."

Mai had to concede at that moment, Kazuya – or whatever his name was – had a point.

"Fine, well who are you really then?" she asked, frowning slightly. "Do you even do physics?"

"Yes, I have just submitted a paper regarding Dark Matter," he told her.

"Is that your Masters?" Mai asked, presuming that he could only be a year or so older than she. Kazuya smirked.

"No."

"PhD?"

His smirk widened, which in turn infuriated Mai.

"You're a post-doc?" she tried yet again.

"I am a professor."

Mai's mouth fell open.

"Just how old are you?" she demanded.

"Twenty two," he replied simply, evidently amused by her shock.

"You're lying," Mai accused. "You shouldn't have finished your Bachelors!"

He rolled his eyes and pulled an ID card out of his pocket. He handed it to Mai and she began to read.

 **University of Tokyo**

 **Department of Physics and Astronomy**

 **Prof. Oliver Davis**

And next to his name was a passport style photo of his face.

"This doesn't prove you are twenty two years old though," she said triumphantly. Her smile fell when she looked up to see him holding a Japanese driving license. She snatched that from him and read his date of birth; September 19th, the year before she was born. "No way…" She handed the cards back.

"A lot of people seem to have an issue with it, you are not the first," he said.

"I'm just surprised!" Mai exclaimed. "Who did you sleep with to get that, huh?" she teased.

He frowned at her.

"I did not sleep with anyone."

Mai rolled her eyes.

"I was joking," she mumbled.

She noticed him swallow.

"I know," he said and looked away.

"So why are you here really? Don't actual research people have communal kitchens? Why would you come all the way over here?"

"I told you, didn't you listen?" he replied. "I prefer the view from here."

"Let me guess," Mai said dryly. "Is it sufficient?"

"Quite."

Mai laughed and noticed that Oliver had almost smiled. She looked down at her phone and caught sight of the time.

"Crap, I have a lecture in three minutes," she said as she gathered together her things. "Look, um…" Nervously, she opened up her pad of paper, scribbled something down, tore off the paper and thrust it at Oliver.

"What is this?" he asked, looking down at the paper. Mai went scarlet.

"It's my phone number, if you want to… I dunno… Get a drink some time or something."

She did not wait for an answer, but turned and practically ran from the Psychology department's café. Mai did not look around, but headed straight for lecture theatre C.

"Mai!" Keiko called from the side of the lecture hall as everyone filed in. Mai made her way over and waited for the onslaught of questions to begin. "How did it go?"

But before Mai could answer, the lecturer began. So instead, she began scribbling a summary and passed it to her two friends.

Keiko underlined the word 'professor' and put a question mark next to it. Mai replied with 'I saw his ID, it's legit' and Keiko's mouth fell open.

Then Mai added 'I gave him my number'.

Michiru squealed audibly and a lot of people in the lecture looked around.

Mai grinned and looked back at the board. She could barely believe her own boldness.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

"I went for a drink," Oliver replied as he took a seat behind his desk.

"We have a drink machine in the office Noll," Lin pointed out. Oliver looked up at his companion, an older researcher who shared his office.

"I needed a change of scene," Oliver said. "I was looking for a solution to a problem."

"And did you find one?"

Oliver slid his wheeled office chair over to the drinks machine, put his cup under the nozzle and hit the 'tea' button. Hot liquid squirted into his mug and he watched it before replying.

"Possibly."

* * *

 **Author's note: Line is like the Japanese version of FB - if any of you have it and want to add me, let me know! MySpace and Bebo were popular social networking/blogging sites when I was young for those of you that have not heard of them. In Japan, they appear to take 4 years to do their undergraduate Bachelors degree (18-22), Mai is 21 in this and in her final year of her Bachelors. A Master's degree seems to take 2 years (22-24). A PhD would be probably another 3-4 years (24+). The Error Bar is the name of the cafe at my Physics Department and I like the joke - like error bars on a graph? Science-y people should get this I hope...?**

 **On a serious point, if anyone guesses where I am going with this, or what Oliver's 'problem' is then I will give you a prize. I can't offer you much but I am willing to write you something or draw you something or some other thing I can give you over the internet...**

 **Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Mai's eyes flicked to her phone yet again.

It wasn't like she hadn't already looked at it forty seven times in the last twenty minutes or anything. And it wasn't like that was an exaggeration at all.

She hadn't given Oliver one single thought during lectures, preferring to concentrate like the good student that she was. But now she was in her dorm room, supposedly working on her essay and the man kept floating through her head like an unappreciated fly.

Well, maybe not unappreciated. He was quite nice to look at and Mai had the sense that he was being entirely genuine when speaking to her, unlike a few of her previous dates. She found that quite a lot of people tried too hard to be considered 'cool', which Mai found very tiresome. Especially she knew they were probably nice people when they relaxed a bit.

She glanced again at her phone.

"Damn," Mai mumbled, annoyed at her own short concentration span. "Food. Let's get some food."

She saved the thirty words of her essay that she had managed to write and left her room for the kitchen. Mai threw some rice and water into the rice cooker and set it off before raiding her shelf in the shared fridge.

"Carrot and beansprouts," she mumbled. "I seriously need to go shopping."

She found a tin of bamboo shoots in the cupboard with a packet of sauce.

A buzzing noise distracted her from her mental meal planning.

It was a text. From an unknown number.

Excitement spread through Mai as she unlocked her mobile and opened her messages.

 **Hello, this is Prof. Oliver Davis.**

Mai read it twice before laughing. Who texted something like that?

 **Hello Professor, how are you? From (just) Mai.**

Amused with her own reply, she began cooking the rest of her dinner as she waited for a reply.

 **Dear Mai, you do not have to refer to me as Professor. I am currently in good health. How are you? From (just) Oliver.**

Mai smiled at what she presumed to be his attempt at humour. It was kind of adorable.

 **I'm fine, just cooking my dinner. You up to anything fun? From Mai.**

She thought she'd ease him into the more casual texting; it was obvious he did not often communicate like this.

As she plated up her food, she received a reply.

 **Dear Mai, I am currently reading a report from one of my students about their MPhys project on Charged Lepton Flavour Violation. However I would not classify this as "fun". It is tediously written and largely incorrect in their assumptions. From Oliver.**

"Leptons? Like electrons?" Mai mumbled through a mouthful of rice. "I need to work on this guy's small talk."

 **Do you like ice cream? Do you live far from the Baskin' Robbins near the university? From Mai.**

As she finished her dinner, Oliver replied.

 **Not particularly far, why? From Oliver.**

Mai sighed.

 **Do you want to meet me for ice cream? Meet you there in 20 minutes?**

She washed up her bowl.

 **Why? From Oliver.**

"Why? Why else would you meet at an ice cream parlour?" Mai blinked and shook her head slightly.

 **Because ice cream is nice, why else?**

His next text shocked her more though.

 **I am not convinced by your hypothesis, but am willing to test it. I will see you in 20 minutes. From Oliver.**

"Not convinced ice cream is nice," Mai muttered. Then she realised she just managed to successfully ask someone on a date of sorts. She was halfway through texting Keiko and Michiru when she thought that perhaps she would wait and see if he actually turned up before letting them know. She couldn't face their disappointed expressions twice in a week.

Mai hurried to her room and put on her nicer jeans. Then she grabbed her jacket and a brolly and locked her room behind her on the way out.

It was a nice evening; the sky was clear and the moon was out. Mai strode down the street with a grin on her face. Oliver had already saved her from being stood up once; he wouldn't stand her up himself, right?

Right.

He was waiting for her outside the shop.

Her grin spread across her face without her permission.

"You came," she commented.

"Of course," he replied. "Do you usually make it a habit to be stood up on dates?"

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Mai protested. "It's only happened a few times!"

"Are you sure you have correctly communicated the location to your previous dates?"

"Yes!" Mai said with a pout. Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Okay! One time I got it wrong, but it was one time. Eugh, come on."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the shop. Once inside, she noticed him quickly release himself from her touch.

"Sorry," Mai mumbled. "If you don't want me to touch you, just say, okay? I-"

"It's fine," Oliver interrupted tersely. Mai frowned, more annoyed at herself than him and privately vowed not to repeat her previous action.

"Okay, well, what flavour do you want? My treat, soon as you paid for dinner yesterday," Mai said. She passed him one of the laminated menus before grabbing one for herself, but noticed out of the corner of her eye that he swapped it for the English menu. She frowned again.

"Matcha," Oliver said.

"Matcha? Or matcha oreo?" Mai asked.

"Just matcha," Oliver replied. "It is my brother who likes Oreos, not me."

Mai bought the ice creams, matcha for Oliver and chocolate for herself.

They took a seat on the bench just outside the shop and began to eat.

"You made it sound like you and your brother are often mistaken for each other," Mai prompted.

"Identical twins," Oliver told her.

"Is he a genius too?"

"Genius using which definition? IQ?"

"Well is he a professor?"

"No, he's a medical doctor."

"Cool, like a GP? Or in a hospital?"

"Neither, he's doing research."

"Like to cure cancer?"

"No," Oliver said, but did not elaborate.

"Do you like your brother?"

Oliver looked around at her question.

"He is my brother," he said, but his words sounded automatic.

"Quite a lot of people hate their siblings, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Mai said gently.

"I do not hate him," Oliver said and Mai believed him. "But we are not close as we once were; literally and emotionally."

"Fair enough," Mai said awkwardly. She ate a little more of her ice cream. "Are you Japanese?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you have a Japanese name?"

"I was adopted."

"Oh, well that explains it. Is that why you used the English menu?"

"I grew up in two English speaking countries."

"That's so cool," Mai gushed. "I always wanted to travel, but never had the money. I'd love to visit Europe or Africa or somewhere exciting on the other side of the world."

"Do you have siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child," Mai replied. "As were my parents, so I didn't even have cousins to play with."

"You've lived in Tokyo your entire life?" he asked.

"Yes, moved to different parts of the city, but always in Tokyo," Mai admitted. "But I like the city so I don't mind too much."

She finished her ice cream and binned the cup. Oliver finished a moment later and did likewise.

"Ice cream was not unpleasant," Oliver commented.

"I'm glad you think so."

"I had not had it in a long time before tonight," he continued. "It was better than I remember."

Mai smiled up at him.

"I should probably be getting back," she mumbled a minute later. "Thank you for joining me."

"Will you text me to assure me you have made it to your residence safely?"

"Do you always speak so formally?" Mai asked.

"I speak in such a way to best express my thoughts," Oliver replied. "Careless words cost lives after all."

"Right," Mai said, sure that she was missing something. "And sure, I'll text you when I get back."

She gave him one last smile before turning and heading home.

* * *

"Your parents called while you were out," Lin said as Oliver entered their shared apartment. "Your mother said – and I quote – that she 'wants you to reconsider your current plans'."

"My mother wants a lot of things," Oliver replied bitterly.

"Where were you anyway?"

"Working on my solution."

"Is this to do with your application?" Lin asked as he straightened in his chair. Oliver did not say anything as he took his own seat and opened his laptop. "Noll, you're not-"

"What I do is none of your business, Lin."

Lin frowned at the younger man.

"Noll, I understand your current concerns," Lin said. "But this entire thing might be completely unnecessary, you realise?"

"Well if it proves so in the next month, then I have lost nothing bar a little research time."

Lin shook his head and sighed.

* * *

Mai slumped back into her bed having just texted her two best friends about the ice cream date. She could call it a date right?

It was totally a date.

Assuming Oliver knew what dating was…

Vowing to check that, she unlocked her phone to find the excited replies of her friends.

 **OMG really?! He was so cute! M x**

 **Did you bring him back to your place for 'coffee'? K.**

Mai rolled her eyes and replied before plugging her phone in to charge and wriggling further under her duvet.

As her thoughts floated back to Oliver, she wondered what it was about him that had her so interested.

Sure he was handsome, but Mai did not consider herself so petty as to base any relationship on looks alone. But otherwise, the guy was awkward and slightly off.

But he was honest.

Mai liked that.

And he seemed genuinely interested in her.

Mai liked that too.

And that didn't seem like a bad basis for a relationship at all.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well there were a few TINY hints as to whats going to happen in this story in this chapter! Thank you to everyone who guessed. Some of you got kinda very loosely close to what is going to happen. But no one was like BAM its this particular AU or close enough for my liking because I am a stingy git...**

 **I am enjoying writing awkward physicist Noll far too much.**

 **And Charged Lepton Flavour Violation is hopefully what I'm doing my MPhys on so... *dreams of Noll being my supervisor***

 **Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The following evening, as Mai read through the entire five hundred words that she had managed to force into the word document at the library, she realised she had yet to cyber-stalk her new friend.

She decided immediately that it was about time for a break from actual work and opened up a web browser. She typed his name into the search bar and waited.

The university's research profile was top of the list. The second was a newspaper article about a 'boy genius'. The third was another news article.

His Facebook profile was on the second page of results. His picture was the same as the photo from his research profile. He had five friends. He had liked a page called 'LHCb Experiment at CERN'. But that was all Mai could see; the rest was hidden from her.

"Wow…" she mumbled. "But should I send him a friend request…?"

Before she could finish pondering this tricky question, Keiko plonked down in the seat next to her.

"Mai, you will never guess what I have discovered!" she whispered excitedly. Mai looked round to see her friend almost bouncing in her seat. She minimised the browser before speaking.

"What?"

"No! You have to guess!" Keiko whined.

"Nakamura asked you out?" Mai guessed.

"Well no," Keiko admitted. "But you're on the right lines…"

"Asked you on a date?"

"Not technically." Keiko sighed at Mai's inability to correctly guess. "Okay, I'll tell you. What does Nakamura study?"

"Physics?"

"And what does your boyfriend do?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Mai protested. "We're just friends!"

"What does he do?"

"Physics."

"And guess who lectures Nakamura tomorrow during our free hour?"

"No way," Mai mumbled. "Really?"

"Really! Nakamura said we could just pop in and sit with him and no one would care," Keiko gushed. "Do you want to see your boyfriend in action?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Keiko gave her a look.

"Do you want to go or not?"

"But we won't understand a single word," Mai pointed out.

"That's not the point! You can just see what your boyfriend is like in another situation."

"And you don't think that's a bit creepy of me?"

"Nah," Keiko replied offhandedly. "Anyone can go into lectures!"

"No," Mai said. "I'm not going."

And that was that.

* * *

The following morning as Mai jogged around the local park – because this was the year she was going to sort her life out and get fit and healthy – the idea of invading Oliver's lecture crept back into her brain.

Such random thoughts often plagued her when she was running. Awkward, unwanted niggling questions that she couldn't ignore because she was running and had very little way to otherwise distract herself.

Mai shook her head to try and rid her brain of the idea and almost veered off the path.

She knew there was no reason to go. It was a bit weird. But at the same time, she was curious to see how such a frankly awkward man would manage lecturing to a large group of people.

It would be interesting from a psychological point of view. That made it almost like research, right? A form of active research that could potentially benefit her degree…

She shook her head again and picked up the pace. Mai tried to concentrate on her form; head up, shoulders down and feet hitting the pavement beneath her body.

When she had first started running a few weeks ago, she had hated it. But she had stubbornly persevered and now didn't find it quite so bad. By that she meant that while running, it was awful, but afterwards she felt great. Days always seemed to go better after running.

And so somehow, several hours later, Mai had let Keiko drag her into one of the physics lecture theatres. It was packed. Far more crowded than her own psychology lectures, despite the year groups being of about the same number of students.

Oliver was already there, Mai spotted him fiddling with a laptop at a desk at the front. Then the projectors switched on and she read the title: Advanced Quantum Mechanics. Underneath it, he had typed the title in what Mai recognised as English.

"You realise we literally will not understand a single thing, right?" Mai hissed towards Keiko.

"That's not why we are here!" Keiko replied in a hushed whisper. "We're here to see what he's like as a lecturer. If he turns out to be an arse to his students, then I won't let you date him."

"I'm not dating him!" Mai replied.

Oliver began the lecture.

"I will be starting off where I left the lecture last Friday," he projected to the hall. "I have uploaded new examples sheets to my webpage and the solutions to last week's questions too."

"He's very formal," Keiko whispered.

"He's always like that," Mai replied, equally as quietly.

"Today we will be looking at the Time Dependant Schrödinger Equation or TDSE," Oliver went on.

Mai and Keiko soon lost track of what was being said. Even the maths was beyond what she was used to – what on earth were all these weird triangles?

At the end of the lecture, as everyone was packing up, Mai asked Nakamura for his opinion on Oliver.

"Dr Davis is really good," he said. "I mean, he's kind of terrifying to approach. That guy literally knows everything; I swear he must be part robot. But he's always super thorough with his derivations and always answers emails quickly. Plus he always had English and Japanese on his notes, so if we want to go into research we are already sort of aware of the vocab."

"Come on Mai, we should get back to the Psych building," Keiko pointed out. She turned to Nakamura and blushing, said, "I'll text you later, okay?"

"Sure," Nakamura replied with a grin.

"You are literally so adorable," Mai said as they left. But before Keiko could protest that she was no such thing, someone caught Mai's arm and spun her around.

Mai found herself face to face with Oliver.

"Mai," he said as he released her arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, Keiko-" Mai looked around, but Keiko had gone. "Damn. Um. Well."

"Spit it out."

"Keiko suggested that we should come to one of your lectures because she knows one of your students and we wanted to see what you were like in your lectures because it's really uncommon to meet a boy genius and yeah." She said the entire thing in one breath and looked down at her feet in an attempt to hide her beetroot red face.

"I see."

"You know, 'if you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals'," Mai quoted.

"Sirius Black, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," Oliver referenced.

Mai looked up in shock.

"You've read it?"

"My brother is a fan," Oliver said blandly.

"I really ought to go I have a lecture in five minutes," Mai said, shuffling her feet.

"Of course," he nodded and Mai smiled quickly at him before turning and practically running from the building.

She caught up with Keiko a few minutes later.

"You sneaky little-"

"I would have just been a third wheel," Keiko interrupted. "What did he say though?"

"He just wanted to know why I was there," Mai said, still annoyed. A vibration in her pocket caused her to draw out her phone.

 **Did I pass?** **From Oliver.**

Mai smiled.

 **With flying colours, from Mai.**

"You are crushing on that guy so hard," Keiko said with a laugh.

"Keiko! I have known him like three days, I do not fancy him," Mai retorted. "And while we're on the subject of crushes. When are you and Nakamura making it official?"

"What?"

"You two were practically sitting on each other in that lecture," Mai teased.

"Who was she sitting on?" Michiru asked as she appeared behind Mai.

"Nakamura, who else?"

"Physicists are all the rage huh?" Michiru pointed out and both of her friends went red. She laughed, slotted her arms through theirs and led them into the lecture theatre. "Now do try and keep your mind on the lecture, ladies."

* * *

"Dr Oliver Davis speaking." A pause. "Yes, I am calling for an update on Dr Eugene Davis." Another pause. "Fine."

Oliver disconnected the call and dropped his phone onto his desk. He began pacing his office.

"Did you call them?" Lin asked as he entered the office and shut the door behind him.

"No new news," Oliver replied tersely. "I don't understand how this could have happened. How can they be so incompetent?"

"Mistakes happen, Noll," Lin said. He hesitated before speaking again. "What about the girl?"

"She will do," Oliver surmised. "According to her academic record, she is an orphan and she took an extracurricular English class in her first and second year and achieved reasonable marks. She also posted on social media about 'going for a run', so she is not unfit. She is studying a scientific subject. If she had some form of creative output then she would be perfect."

Lin sighed.

"How long are you going to leave it?" he asked.

"The deadline is in less than four weeks," Oliver said. "But if she refuses, then I need time to find another candidate." He paused in his pacing. "Perhaps this weekend."

"You think a week is long enough?"

"Is two weeks any better?" Oliver posed the question rhetorically. "The entire situation is unideal."

"What about the psychological tests?"

"What about them?"

"Well even if the girl is accepted, if you don't pass them, the entire game is up," Lin said.

"I will pass them," Oliver stated. "I excel in isolated environments and-"

"Flinch every time someone touches you," Lin interrupted. "I am concerned about you, Noll."

Oliver did not say anything. Lin could see anger trying to force itself into Oliver's handsome features.

"I will deal with it." Oliver's words were forced out as he struggled to calm his annoyance at his own inadequacy.

"I am thinking of applying with you," Lin said. Oliver looked around.

"Why?"

"I am also a suitable candidate, and if you fail, I can go in your place," Lin explained. "I, too, am concerned about Gene."

"But who will you take?"

"Madoka."

Oliver wanted to scoff, but he knew it was not a bad suggestion. Madoka, after all, was a people person. She would be ideal.

"Would she be willing?"

"Probably, she knows about your situation and did express some curiosity regarding the program."

"You told her? The program is supposed to be top secret," Oliver said with a roll of his eyes.

"As if anyone can keep a secret from Madoka."

Oliver conceded with that point and took a seat.

"Are you serious about applying?"

"Of course," Lin said earnestly.

"Despite the fact you will be highly unlikely to be able to return?"

"I have little family left," Lin pointed out. "And most of them disowned me when I came to Japan and started dating a Japanese woman."

"But-"

"I am fully aware of the risks, Noll. I still want to apply."

Lin thought the conversation was over at that point, but was surprised when Oliver spoke again.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, given you all a few more clues as to what is going on... You guys have no idea how worried I am that when I reveal it, that you'll all just be like "WTF" because its a little out there and I don't think anyone's written this AU for GH yet... *goes to check* I can't see anything...**

 **Please guess, it makes my day!**

 **And of course, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mai shuffled her feet, took a deep breath, lifted her hand to press the buzzer, paused and-

She let her hand fall and she turned in a small circle.

"Get it together Mai," she mumbled to herself.

On Thursday, Oliver had invited Mai to dinner the following evening with some 'associates' of his as he put it. She had accepted after a lot of teasing from Keiko and Michiru.

She was now standing outside the given address, too nervous to knock and go in.

Oliver's associates – or friends, as Mai preferred to think of them – were likely to be like him. Super intelligent, probably a bit older. And while Oliver did not treat her like an idiot, Mai realised he did not need to for her to feel a bit dumb around him. She knew this was just her own insecurities playing up, that really she was intelligent and doing well at university.

But did she really want to spend and evening feeling inferior?

"Are you going in?"

Mai almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice. She spun around to see a woman who was a little taller than herself with bright pink hair.

"I… uh," Mai stuttered. "Pink." The word escaped and Mai quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"It's okay," the woman said. "I get that a lot. Are you Noll's date?"

"Um…"

"Are you Mai?"

Mai nodded dumbly. Was this a date? She had yet to broach the subject of whether or not she and Oliver were technically a thing, though they had gone on a few of what most people would consider dates. The only problem was that Oliver was not 'most people'.

"I'm Madoka, Mori Madoka," the pink haired woman said. "Come on."

Madoka pressed the buzzer and smiled at Mai, who began twisting her hands together in nerves.

"Who is it?" the speaker grill said in Oliver's voice.

"Your favourite person," Madoka said. "Oh, and Mai is here too."

Mai smiled a little at Madoka's choice of words. A noise signalled that the front door was momentarily unlocked and Madoka pushed through, holding it open for Mai, who followed quickly.

"Have you known Oliver long?" Mai asked as they waited for the lift.

"Since Martin and Luella adopted him and Gene," Madoka said. "Lin – my boyfriend – was hired to tutor the boys as a part time job. He'd just started his undergraduate degree in Physics. I was studying my A levels at the time."

"A levels?" Mai asked with a frown.

"What people in England study in high school," Madoka explained. The lift door's opened and the two women walked in.

"You studied in England?" Mai asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I did my A levels there and my undergraduate degree too."

"What did you study?"

"Chemistry," Madoka said. "Like a proper mad scientist."

"So many scientists!" Mai commented.

"Says you!"

"Yeah, well… I dunno," Mai mumbled.

Fortunately the doors opened and saved Mai from the awkward moment.

A tall, dark haired man stood waiting for them.

"Lin!" Madoka greeted him enthusiastically. Mai thought the man looked like he was even less capable of smiling than Oliver. Yet, somehow, Lin's face broke into a happy expression at the sight of Madoka.

"You must be Mai," Lin said as his eyes turned to her. Mai nodded. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Well," Madoka interjected. "A lot considering the one doing the talking was Noll."

Lin's lips twitched slightly and then he turned to lead them to the apartment. Mai followed the couple and was greeted by the sight of what looked like a show home. Oliver's apartment was immaculate to the point where it looked like no one lived in it at all.

"This way," Lin muttered as he passed under an archway and into the dining room. Oliver had just finished laying out plates.

He moved around the table, placed his hand in the small of Mai's back and placed a light kiss on her cheek before releasing her. Mai blushed.

"Take a seat," he offered without making eye contact before disappearing through a door.

"I'll give him a hand," Lin said and he too left through the door.

Madoka took a seat and patted the one next to her. Mai sat, still feeling slightly shocked by what had just happened.

"He's never done that before, has he?" Madoka asked with a small laugh.

"No," Mai mumbled in reply. "Am I that obvious?"

"A little," Madoka admitted. Mai blushed even harder and covered her cheeks with her hands. "It's kind of cute."

Mai looked away in embarrassment.

Fortunately, Lin returned at that moment with a glass dish containing what Mai recognised as lasagne. At least, it looked like lasagne.

"Noll wants to know what you all want to drink," Lin prompted.

"I suppose he has no alcohol?" Madoka enquired. Lin shook his head. "Eugh, water then."

"Water too, please," Mai said quietly. Lin left again and Madoka sighed dramatically.

"Noll can be such a bore," she commented. "Gene would have alcohol."

"If you know what he's like, why didn't you bring your own?" Mai asked. It was only after the words had escaped her mouth that she realised just how rude they could have been construed. But Madoka did not take offense.

"I would have done, but I only just got off work," she answered.

Both men returned holding glasses of water which they placed on the table. Lin took a seat and Oliver began serving the food. Mai sat in silence, staring into her lap and seriously wondering why she came.

"Is that enough, Mai?" Oliver asked. Mai looked up, then down at her plate and nodded. He frowned a little before moving to Madoka's plate.

"Did you make this yourself?" Madoka asked with interest.

"Yes," Oliver replied. Lin coughed. "With assistance," he added.

"Lasagne is the only thing Luella managed to teach Noll how to cook," Lin told Mai, who wasn't sure how to react and so smiled nervously. "Fortunately, I also know the recipe and prevented any disasters."

Mai noticed Oliver roll his eyes as he retook his own seat.

"I bought the dessert pre-made if that allays any fears," Oliver muttered. Mai thought it almost sounded like he was making a joke. Madoka sniggered a little regardless.

"So Mai, Noll refuses to expand on how you two met," Madoka commented. "Would you care to elaborate?"

Mai, who had just about recovered from her previous blush, felt her cheeks reddening again.

"What did he tell you?" she asked.

"That we met in a restaurant," Oliver answered.

"And that is all he will tell me and I have Luella bugging me for details!" Madoka said with a sigh.

"All the more reason not to elaborate," Oliver grumbled.

Madoka ignored him.

"Please Mai?" she asked sweetly. Mai looked to Oliver for help, but he continued to look down at his food, seemingly uninterested in the conversation.

"Well he didn't lie, we did meet in a restaurant," Mai mumbled.

"And?" Madoka pressed.

Mai sighed and began the story.

"Well I was waiting for someone," she started.

"A date," Oliver interjected.

"I thought you didn't want to tell her?" Mai asked pointedly.

"I don't, but if you are going to tell her you may as well be accurate in the details."

Mai scowled.

"Fine, I was waiting for a date. The guy didn't show up. Oliver noticed and came to my rescue to stop the pitying stares of the waitresses."

"Wow Noll," Madoka exclaimed. "You realise that could almost be construed as romantic?"

Oliver rolled his eyes again.

"He was just being friendly," Mai said quickly.

"Yes, I guess so," Madoka said, suddenly deflating.

Lin started a new conversation by asking Madoka about her day, she quickly regained her usual demeanour and began expanding upon the problems she'd been having in her lab.

Mai listened and understood most of what was going on. Obviously the detailed chemistry was beyond her, but Oliver and Lin asked detailed questions.

After the meal, once the conversation had lulled to a close and Lin and Madoka expressed the desire to return home, Mai excused herself and scurried down the corridor to the toilet.

"Noll I can't let you do this to her," Madoka said quietly. "It's not fair."

Oliver did not look at Madoka, or at Lin who was standing behind her.

"I am not forcing her into anything, merely presenting an opportunity," he retorted.

"Noll, it's clear she has never been in any sort of romantic relationship. You are leading her on for your own purposes and you're going to end up hurting her," Madoka hissed. "And if that happens when you're on the-"

"If saving Gene and several other's lives means I have to hurt one girl's feelings then fine." Oliver crossed his arms and made to turn away.

"You're going to trap her on another-"

"It would be her choice to participate."

Madoka scowled.

"A choice which she should make knowing all the facts," Madoka said forcefully.

"Madoka has a point Noll, the girl is too nice. She deserves to not be lied to," Lin said. "Come on Madoka." He took Madoka's arm and they left.

Oliver watched them go and waited for Mai to return from the toilet.

She appeared a minute later with a slight frown.

"Is everything okay? I heard raised voices?" she asked nervously. Oliver sighed.

"Yes, Madoka is just sticking her nose where it is not wanted," he said.

"She is a bit..." Mai trailed off.

"Yes," Oliver agreed. "I will call a taxi for you in a moment, but I wish to talk to you first."

"Okay?"

Oliver led Mai to the living room and gestured for her to take a seat. Mai sat and Oliver began pacing.

"I want to apologise for earlier," he said. "I should not have touched you like that."

"Huh?" Mai frowned. "When you kissed me?"

He looked away in apparent disgust.

"Yes," he spat.

"I didn't mind," she said quickly. "A little surprised, but I was kind of flattered."

Oliver continued to pace.

"It was still wrong of me," he muttered.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Oliver stopped pacing and stared at Mai.

"Yes, you can ask but I might not answer," he replied.

"Fair enough," Mai said. "Um, this is kind of awkward, but have you been in some sort of bad relationship?" Oliver continued to stare. "Just you don't like being touched or anything and at first I thought you might be a germaphobe but you were happy to eat out and I don't know. You don't have to answer, I was just curious and I thought I'd ask and..."

Oliver stared for a moment more, then turned and continued to pace. He stopped, clenched his jaw and then turned to Mai. To her, it seemed as if he was doing some serious thinking.

"Yes, something like that," he mumbled. "I would rather not talk about it."

Mai nodded in understanding. She stood up.

"I should be going, I can walk so don't bother with a taxi."

"It is late," Oliver countered.

"And we live in one of the safest cities in the world," Mai pointed out. "I'm a student, I can't afford a taxi and you've already made me dinner so I can't let you pay for one. Please, I'd prefer to walk."

Oliver looked almost conflicted, but he nodded nonetheless.

Mai walked to the door. Oliver followed. Mai noticed his face has regained control.

"Thank you for a nice evening," she said quietly. "I'll text you when I'm home."

Oliver nodded again and Mai opened the door, she stepped out and turned to face Oliver again.

"Goodbye," he said. Mai smiled, nodded and walked away.

Oliver watched her go and then shut the door. He leant against it and sank to the floor.

"Gene," he muttered. "You owe me."

* * *

Mai felt awkward about sharing the fact that Oliver had kissed her. She desperately wanted to tell her friends that she had now had her first kiss, but somehow it felt wrong. If he had been in a bad relationship, had he forced himself to do it? Had he wanted to kiss her at all?

Which lead to an even more uncomfortable question; why was he showing interest in her in the first place?

As she let herself into her room, Mai pulled out her phone and unlocked it. Dare she ask?

 **I'm home.**

She slipped her shoes off and began changing into her pyjamas.

 **Thank you for coming this evening, from Oliver.**

Mai sank onto her bed and stared at the message.

She had to know.

 **Are we dating? Is that why you kissed me?**

She hated how awkward the questions were, but sent it anyway. When she returned from cleaning her teeth, she had a reply. Mai took a deep breath and opened the message.

 **Do you want to date?**

Mai could not hear anything but the pounding of her heart.

Did she want to date Oliver? A socially awkward, verging on robotic guy who had been in a bad relationship of some form that had seriously screwed up his ability to interact normally with other people. Did she need that stress in her life?

And yet, Mai did not find the idea as bad as it sounded when she thought about it rationally. He was obviously trying to get over whatever had happened and move on. Who was she to refuse to help when he was trying so hard?

Besides, she thought, it wasn't like they would end up stuck together for ever, right?

 **Yes.**

* * *

 **Author's note: I loved some of your suggestions from last chapter... I think my favourite was "Next Top Model" and I so want someone to write that... I might do it as an omake when I reveal all...**

 **I think I am enjoying keeping it all from you a little too much, but more details will be revealed in the next two chapters or so! So not too long to wait :D**

 **The second to last sentence of this chapter... Just... And Noll cutting Madoka off whenever she was going to reveal that they're gonna... Oh but I'll save that for another chapter ;)**

 **Please review :) and keep your guesses coming! They make my day :D**


	6. Chapter 6

On Monday morning, Oliver entered his office to find Lin already there. This in itself was unusual, not because Lin was often late, but because it was rare for anyone to beat Oliver to the department in the morning with his usual arrival time of seven AM.

"Why are you so early?" Oliver demanded, put off by this change in events.

"Because we have things to talk about," Lin muttered. Oliver closed the door and took his seat behind his desk.

"Get it over with," Oliver muttered. He rolled his chair to the drinks machine and set it off as he waited for Lin to begin.

"Do you honestly like Mai?"

Oliver refrained from automatically replying 'yes'. He knew Lin would see straight through this.

"Why do you think I don't?" he asked back.

"Because I can list the people you genuinely like on one hand and most of them you've known for over a decade, not a week."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"My point is, Noll, that you take time to get to know people and trust them," Lin said. "Do you honestly like Mai?"

"I do not dislike her," Oliver replied. "She is not a complete idiot, nor is she tedious."

Lin coughed pointedly.

"I think you would be better off applying alone, for Mai's sake. Leave her out of this," the older man said.

"I have next to no chance without a partner; you know this as well as I do. I am already at a disadvantage because they already have Gene and I will not, in their eyes, add to their program unless he is dead," Oliver said. "Without a partner, my chances of going are slim unless I agree to let them assign me one. If I am to have a partner, I would prefer to pick them myself and for them not to be idiotic or tedious. I would prefer it to be Mai."

Lin sighed and relented on this point.

"Fine," he said; his voice heavily.

"Is that all?" Oliver asked curtly.

"No, I got a call this morning that I thought you ought to be aware of," Lin said. "From the collaboration, they are moving the deadline forward to the end of this week."

Had Oliver been the type of person to swear, he would have done at that moment. Instead, he took a sip of burning liquid and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Lin asked.

"Moving my plans forward."

* * *

Mai honestly felt as if someone had given Oliver a manual entitled 'How to Date' written by a twelve year old with no prior relationship experience.

Ever since she had sent that text agreeing to date him, Oliver had replied with an 'x' at the end. And that morning, he had invited her round to watch a movie. Had he been almost any other guy, she would have thought he wanted to make out on the sofa with a movie playing in the background. But this was Oliver.

Mai had hesitantly agreed to go round. But she could help but be slightly worried by what he might pick as a film. What if it was some super dull documentary?

Yet as Mai entered Oliver's living room on Monday evening, she was utterly shocked to read the DVD menu playing on the screen. Actually, 'utterly shocked' did not come close to how she felt.

"Up?" she questioned, glancing around at Oliver. "You want to watch a kids' film?"

"It was not my first choice, but Madoka threatened to chop parts of my body off if I had continued with my original plan," he muttered.

"What was the original plan?"

"A film called Particle Fever, it's about the Large Hadron Collider at CERN and finding the Higgs boson," he said, straight faced. "Do you want popcorn?"

"What flavour?"

"Butter."

"Sure," Mai said with a smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Oliver disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a large bowl of popcorn. He handed it to Mai and took a seat next to her.

"I have to admit, I didn't see you as the type of person that would have popcorn," Mai admitted.

"My brother likes it," Oliver said. "It's sort of become habit."

Mai smiled at the titbit of information and Oliver started the film.

They did not touch at all during the film, other than the occasional brushing of fingers as they both reached for more popcorn. Mai was pleased that upon these instances, Oliver did not flinch. Through she had no idea what exactly had happened in his past, it made her happy that he wasn't quite as skittish around her as he had been when they had first met.

Perhaps something of her thoughts had shown on her face, for Oliver spoke up as the credits began to roll.

"Mai," Oliver said quietly. "Can I ask you a question?"

Mai did not look around from the credits as she answered.

"Sure."

"To what lengths would you go to help someone you - for want of a better word - cared for?" His voice was low and Mai thought it sounded almost scared.

"What do you mean? Like with homework? Or is this a life and death thing?" Mai asked.

"Potentially life and death."

"Well, as long as I wasn't killing someone else, then to any length within reason," Mai answered after a moment's thought.

"Even if it meant hurting other people?" Oliver posed.

"Well I'd try to stop that, obviously, but two people hurt and alive is better than one dead, isn't it?"

"I was asking you," Oliver muttered. There was a short silence before he spoke again. "What if you were the one being hurt? Would you still feel the same?"

Mai pondered the idea.

"How am I being hurt? In this situation? Hypothetically of course," she added as an afterthought.

"Hypothetically," Oliver repeated. "Say emotionally?"

"What? Like breaking up a friendship?"

"That could possibly happen," Oliver admitted.

"But that's better than someone dying right?" Mai asked. "I think I'd get over it, even if I was upset initially."

"What if it affected the rest of your life?"

"How?"

"For example, what you could do as a job?"

"And I had the choice to help save someone's life and limit my job prospects or not save them and have more choice?" Mai clarified. Oliver nodded. "That's an easy one. I would save the person."

"What if it affected other things? Such as your family?" Oliver asked. He hadn't looked at Mai, but was staring at the empty bowl of popcorn.

"I don't have a family, I'm an orphan."

"I meant any family you might have in the future."

This stumped Mai a little.

"Well, I do want a family," she mumbled. "But if that came at the cost of someone else's life… I don't know. It just doesn't seem right." She chewed her lip. "Why are you asking me this? Are you in trouble?"

Oliver did not reply for a full minute.

"Do you remember what I told you about my brother?" he asked finally.

"You said he was a doctor? In research, but not cancer, right?"

Oliver nodded, still staring into the popcorn bowl.

"He was researching the long term effects of being in space on the body," Oliver revealed finally.

"Really? That's so cool! Like with astronauts and stuff?"

"Yes, initially with astronauts." Oliver sighed. "Two years ago, he was offered an opportunity to partake in a multinational collaboration." Mai frowned, but did not interrupt. "This collaboration exists between some of the major technologically advanced countries of the world and is considered top secret. Though I suppose if you went shouting about it on the street, everyone would think you were mentally challenged."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mai asked, still frowning. Oliver raised a hand and Mai fell silent.

"It is generally believed by most people, even within the field, that a colony on another astronomical body is not within in our lifetime," Oliver said. "This is not true. Just under two years ago, Gene was chosen to be part of the program. Four years ago, the equipment was sent and robots built a base. A year and a half ago, Gene and nineteen other people were sent."

"Sent?" Mai questioned. "Sent where?"

Oliver's face twitched, as if sure she would not believe what he was about to say.

"To Mars."

If anyone else had said this, anyone else in the entire world, Mai would have burst out laughing.

"You're not joking are you?"

"Why would I joke about this?" Oliver asked, sounding almost confused by her question.

"I don't know, some people would."

Oliver shook his head slightly in disbelief.

"Initially there was only one base, but recently they were testing a new site. The new site is far from the original, and Gene and a few others moved there," Oliver told Mai. "But there was a problem. They were cut off. They have enough dried food to live for years, but they have no communications. We have no way of knowing if they are safe. The main base cannot afford a trip to the satellite base until the next group of people arrive with more equipment and resources." He paused. "I am applying to go with the next group of people. Of course, supposedly anyone who goes will be able to confirm they are alive, but…"

"But you want to ensure his safety yourself," Mai finished for him.

"Yes."

"Right," Mai said quietly. She felt a little overwhelmed as she looked away from Oliver's expression of forced calmness and down into her lap. Just how bad could her love life get? She'd finally managed to get herself a boyfriend, and now he was literally trying to leave for another planet. "I still don't understand why you are telling me this," she mumbled slowly, trying to hide her own emotions now. But his next words shocked her beyond anything she had heard yet.

"I want you to come with me."

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, I told you this was "out there". Some of you got close with your guesses! And I would like to point out, for any of you that have seen it, that I started writing/planning this before I knew The Martian was even a film (or a book). But I have seen it, and you should all go and see it too because it's honestly so good! But this was not intended to be a copy and I have different plans for the ending to what happened in that film!**

 **Particle Fever is actually a really good film if you like Particle Physics...**

 **I'm really scared you're all going to hate this. Please be nice with your criticism and if I haven't put you all off with my (literally) outlandish ideas, then I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The dark haired man woke slowly. His eyes seemed reluctant to open. The rest of his body forced him upwards into a half sitting position and his hands wiped sleepy dust from his eyes.

" _Oi, lazy bones, are you up yet_?" an American drawl muttered from beside the dark haired man.

" _As if we have anything to get up for_ ," the dark haired man replied.

" _You have a full schedule_."

" _As if anyone can tell me off for not doing it_ ," the dark haired man muttered. " _Just you watch me, I'll sit here and watch some of your crappy TV all day_."

" _Gene, get out of bed and I'll make you breakfast_."

Gene's eyes opened at that and he laughed.

" _Blimey_ ," Gene said. " _You'll put my food in the microwave for me? How kind of you Blake_."

Blake laughed and left the small sleeping area. Gene forced himself out of bed, slipped into his clothes and followed after Blake. He sunk into a chair and waited for Blake to dump a tray of food in front of him.

" _Cheers_ ," Gene mumbled. " _Don't suppose the communication dish is working this morning_?"

" _Just as broken as it was yesterday_ ," another softer voice replied. Perhaps only because Gene had known the short brunette so long that he could just hear the hint of a French accent in Marie's speech.

" _We should have had a German make it,_ " Adolf muttered. A short, stern looking woman had followed Adolf in and muttered something to him in German which caused him to laugh.

"Nein! Kein Deutsch," Gene muttered. " _It's too early in the morning for jokes in German._ "

" _Germans don't make jokes,_ " Marie said. " _Unlike the French._ "

" _Yes, the French are ripe for taking the piss out of,_ " Blake teased. " _What was it you British call them?"_ he asked Gene _._

 _"_ _Cheese-eating surrender monkeys,_ " Gene said between mouthfuls of rehydrated porridge.

The two Germans laughed.

" _I do miss cheese,_ " Marie admitted. " _I would not mind some Brie right now._ "

" _Well maybe in ten months' time or so, the next supply mission might bring you some,"_ Gene said.

"Dix mois," Marie whispered to herself. " _They will still send a rover to this base, right?"_

 _"_ _Of course,"_ Adolf replied. " _There is too much equipment here for them to abandon it when it's so close to the main base._ "

" _Someone will come for us,_ " Gene agreed.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Mai began. "You've known me for what? A week?"

"Yes," Oliver said.

"And you want me to agree to go on what I'm guessing is a one way trip to a barren planet so you can save your brother?"

"Yes," Oliver repeated.

"When someone else could go and rescue him anyway?"

"Yes."

"That's ridiculous," Mai said finally. She stood up. "This has to be a joke."

"A joke?"

"Yes," Mai said. "Who put you up to this? That Shogo guy? My friends? Who?" she demanded. Oliver only frowned. "Or are you just a bored rich guy who likes screwing with girls' heads?"

"I don't understand," Oliver said. Mai rolled her eyes and began walking to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Mai stated. "I don't have to put up with this."

"So you will not help me?" Oliver asked. His frown disappeared as his face regained its usual blank expression.

"Look, even if this wasn't some massive joke," Mai began. "I have a degree to finish! I'm afraid I can't just up roots and bugger off to Mars!" She tried not to let her anger seep too much into her voice, but Mai was not very successful.

"I could have it arranged that your lectures were podcasted and set to the ship," Oliver replied, as if her concern was genuine. "You could complete your degree remotely. The university would agree to it. You could be the first person to graduate on another planet."

Mai blinked.

"You're ridiculous," she said. "Utterly ridiculous."

And she stormed out. Out of his apartment and into the lift. She tapped her foot as it lowered her to ground level. Her mind was buzzing. Mars? Really?

"Ridiculous," she repeated again as the lift doors open.

Five minutes later, she sunk onto a park bench. A single tear ran down her cheek as she stared at the pond. For a whole weekend, she had believed someone had wanted to be with her. Mai knew it was ridiculous to base her self-worth on whether or not some boy liked her, but she couldn't help but be jealous of the string of boyfriends both of her friends had had.

"What's wrong with me…?" she whispered as a second tear joined the first.

And then her phone began vibrating. Mai pulled her mobile from her pocket, prepared for it to be Oliver. She did not know in that instant if she would answer or not if it was.

But it wasn't. It was a private number. Normally, she would just ignore it.

"Hello?" she whispered as she held the phone to her ear.

"Taniyama-san?" It was a male voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Yes?"

"Taniyama Mai-san?" the voice clarified.

"Yes, who is speaking?" Mai wiped the stray tears from her face and awaited a reply.

"My name is Yasuhara, Yasuhara Osamu."

Mai spluttered. She blinked several times and tried to form words.

"Could you repeat that?"

"Yasuhara Osamu."

"As in Yasuhara the annoying fourth year law student that used to tease me rotten in second year?" Mai asked.

"The very one!" Mai could picture the smug git grinning in her mind.

"How did you get my number and what do you want?"

"That's no way to treat your old friend," Yasuhara replied.

"Seriously Yasuhara, I have had a crappy evening and am in no mood for you to be a jerk," Mai said. Then an idea occurred to her. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! You put that guy up to it!"

"What guy?"

"Oliver!"

"I didn't put anyone up to anything," Yasuhara said calmly.

"Then why are you calling me?"

"It's about Dr Davis," Yasuhara admitted with a wince. Mai audibly growled. "Just hear me out!"

"You have one minute."

"When I graduated, I joined the international organisation known as IMM," Yasuhara said. "This organisation has currently put about twenty people on Mars with no recorded deaths."

"Goodbye," Mai muttered. She hung up.

If anyone else even so much as thought the word 'Mars' in her presence…

Mai stood up from the bench and continued home. If she ever found which cruel bastard who decided to play this trick on her…

When she finally arrived home, Mai flopped onto her bed and ignored her buzzing phone. She knew it would be Yasuhara or Oliver. She couldn't believe how far they were going to play such a lame joke on her.

Unless they were calling to apologise?

She put the thought out of her mind. Who cared?

Mai dragged her laptop onto her bed and opened it up. She ignored the several PMs she'd received from her friends asking about her date. A date… She was doomed to single-dom forever.

Her email inbox contained only one unread email.

 **Subject: IMM information**

Mai scowled and clicked it so that she could delete it. But a few words caught her attention and she found herself reading the email.

 **Dear Taniyama-san,**

 **Please log onto your online account to fill out your details before your primary interview. You will be required to bring proof of your identity to the primary interview.**

 **Log-on:**

 **Password: Taniyama0306**

 **Please note that passwords are case sensitive. Please change your password after first use.**

 **Please do not reply to this email.**

 **The administration team.**

"This is…" Mai mumbled. Curiosity filled her as she clicked on the link to the website. How far had her pranksters gone? She logged on to the secure site as the email instructed.

The website was well made, offered in a variety of languages and it even had an F.A.Q.

Mai clicked on it and began reading the available questions. There was not a 'is this a joke?' question, but others such as 'will I ever be able to return?' and 'what if my designated mate dies?'.

"What the hell…" Mai whispered. "Designated mate? As in breeding? That creep wanted to breed with me?!" It was only after she said this that she realised that she was assuming the whole thing was real.

Mai ignored this thought and scrambled for her phone. She held it to her ear as it rang.

"You want to breed with me?" she demanded as soon as Oliver picked up. She did not give him time to answer. "You realise how creepy that is? Right?"

"That was not my primary concern," Oliver replied.

"What? You don't want to breed with me? What's wrong with me?" Mai asked forcefully.

"I did not say that either, that would be an issue for a later date," Oliver said. "My primary concern is my brother's safety."

"An issue for a later date?" Mai repeated incredulously. "You were going to drag me halfway across the solar system to save your brother and then what? Then what if you don't want to breed with me then?" Her question was ludicrous, but so was this entire situation.

"Artificial insemination is an option."

"That's disgusting. I am not a cow up for insemination!"

Mai hung up.

She rolled off her bed and began pacing angrily around her room.

"Preposterous."

* * *

"You said what to her?" Yasuhara asked. He had just arrived in Tokyo that afternoon and now he was already trying to clear up someone else's mess.

"That artificial insemination is an option," Oliver said.

Yasuhara let his head fall into his palms.

"Do you understand why that upset her?"

Oliver stared blankly.

"I would have thought it was a more preferable option," he said finally.

"Of course you would," Yasuhara muttered. "Look, Mai is a lovely girl. Nicer than you deserve-"

"You know her?"

"Yes, long story," Yasuhara answered. "Surely you got the vibe that she hadn't had much luck with guys?"

"Yes," Oliver said.

"And now you come along, and show interest and then tell her that…" Yasuhara trailed off, trying to think how to explain this to Oliver. "I want you on that mission as much as you want to go. One of the things Mai wants is to feel wanted by a man. She wants a romantic relationship."

Oliver fidgeted.

"I cannot do that," he said. His mouth twitched in annoyance. "I tried that. If I am to pass the psychological tests-"

"Those aren't the only tests you need to pass," Yasuhara interrupted. "If they do not believe you compatible with Mai, they won't bring her. She hasn't even graduated. You are a catch for them, or at least, you would be had you not got an identical twin already there. Mai is no one."

"Mai is not 'no one'," Oliver objected quietly. Unseen by Oliver, Yasuhara smiled.

"I may not have suffered as you have, but I understand your problems Noll," Yasuhara said quietly. "But if you want to save Gene, you've are going to have to get past them." He picked up his briefcase. "Or learn how to fake it better."

Oliver nodded.

"Did you send her the email?"

"Yes," Yasuhara said. "I'll update you if anything happens."

And he left.

Oliver watched his associate go and then he sunk into a chair.

"Get past them," he repeated. "But how…?"

* * *

 **Author's note: I looked forward to this chapter! The bit was Gene was included on a whim. I felt like writing a little Gene so voila! Apologies for my lame attempts at other languages! And talking of other languages, I am starting my attempt at Japanese fanfiction tonight! So please keep an eye out!**

 **Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

" _Do you know what I miss?_ " Blake asked from his bottom bunk.

" _What?_ " Gene asked back.

" _Amy_."

" _Your girl?_ "

" _Yeah_ ," Blake replied wistfully. " _Do you think she'll still come_?"

" _Yeah_ ," Gene said.

" _You realise they probably think we're all dead_ ," Blake pointed out.

" _Amy won't, in the same way Noll won't_ ," Gene said. " _They won't believe it 'til there is proof._ "

" _Yeah_ ," Blake agreed lamely. They lay in silence for a few minutes.

" _Do you know what I miss_?" Gene asked.

" _Your girl_?"

" _Well a bit, but not right now,_ " Gene mumbled, slightly ashamed.

" _Then what_?"

" _My name_ ," Gene said.

" _Huh_?" Gene heard Blake shift on his bedsprings.

" _Gene isn't my real name, or at least, not my original name. I was born someone else_ ," Gene told his roommate. " _When the Davis' adopted us, they said we could pick new names if we wanted. Noll was all for it, he wanted a fresh start, so I agreed._ "

" _Cute_ ," Blake muttered. Another silence. " _You miss him_?"

" _Of course_ ," Gene replied. " _More worried than anything else though_."

" _Why'd you come here then_?"

" _Because…_ " Gene paused and sighed. " _I wanted to be as good as him. He's top of his field. He deserves it, mind, he works damn hard. But… It sounds so ridiculous. I wanted him to think I was good too. His opinion means to much to me huh…_ "

" _Everyone has someone they look up to, it's nothing to be ashamed about_."

" _But we've been missing too long_ ," Gene went on. " _I'm worried he's going to do something stupid_."

" _Like what_?" Blake asked with a frown.

" _Like try and come here to find me_ ," Gene muttered.

" _Could he do it?_ " Blake asked.

" _Noll is awkward, he had a rough childhood. We both did, but he took it worse, I think. He could get here by faking being me. He's done it enough times. Once he's on the ship they can't exactly send him back_."

" _I feel like there's a 'but' coming_?"

" _But he's better off on earth, it's safer for him_."

Gene sighed.

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Lin asked. Oliver had just entered their joint office.

"Clothing," Oliver replied.

"It's not black," Lin commented, ignoring Noll's sarcasm.

"No, it's not," Oliver agreed as he dumped his bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Oliver sighed heavily.

"They're Gene's; he sent them to me before he left." He paused as he pocketed his mobile and draped his coat over his chair. "I'm getting into character."

It was Lin's turn to sigh. Oliver started towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Mai."

"Why?"

"I told her last night," Oliver admitted. "She didn't take it so well."

"Oh," Lin said. "I see."

"I asked Yasuhara for assistance." Oliver frowned. "He already knows her."

"Really?"

"Yes, though he did graduate here, so it is not so unexpected," Oliver commented. He made to leave again, but Lin called him back.

"Noll, don't pretend to be Gene in front of Mai," he advised. "Everyone else, fine, but not Mai."

Oliver nodded and left.

* * *

Mai had decided that statistics was going to be the best way to distract herself from the events of the previous night. It was a common misconception among the uneducated that psychology was just a wishy washy science with no real substance. Those in the know however, were aware of just how much statistics was involved in trials and experiments.

Statistics was doing so well at distracting Mai, that she did not notice anyone sitting down opposite her in the library.

That is, until they pulled her headphones off her head.

"Hey!" she protested as quietly as she could – she was in a library after all.

"We need to talk," Oliver stated.

"Go away," Mai hissed.

"I will buy you ice cream," he offered. "You only have to listen until you have finished eating."

"I may be a poor student," Mai replied venomously as she began to pack her stuff away. "But I will not whore myself out for food."

She left the library as quickly as possible, knowing full well that Oliver was hot on her heels.

Mai growled as her feet hit the pavement and began her way home. But someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Let go!" Mai squealed.

"You were about to walk out into traffic," Oliver pointed out. Mai glanced about and realised he was right. "If you care so little about your life, you might as well come to Mars with me."

Mai scowled and turned away to wait for the lights to change. Oliver walked around her and blocked her view.

"I need you to listen to me," he said.

"Don't want to," Mai replied. "Don't have to."

"If you are going to act like a child," Oliver muttered. Mai saw him thinking. Then he bent down and picked her up.

"Put me down!" Mai demanded.

"I will."

"Now!"

"No," Oliver said as he began to walk. Mai struggled in his hands, but he was strong enough to counter her attempts.

"This is kidnap," Mai pointed out. Oliver ignored her again. Mai tried to appeal to several passers-by, but most assumed it was a prank and just ignored her.

Only when they reached the sixth floor of the physics building did anyone say anything.

"Professor Davis, what are you doing?" a short and stern looking woman asked.

"He's kidnapping me," Mai answered at once.

"Professor, this could be construed as sexual harassment, you realise?"

"Noll? Sexual harassment?" Lin's voice said from behind the woman. "He doesn't even know what sex is!"

The woman almost laughed.

"He wants to artificially inseminate me!" Mai protested, though she had noticed Oliver's jaw tighten at Lin's words.

He walked past the woman and into his office. Lin followed and shut the door.

"Apologies, Noll," Lin said at once. Oliver deposited Mai in his office chair. "It was the best way to defuse the situation; though I am surprised you kidnapped the girl."

"I am a fully grown woman thank you very much!" Mai insisted. Lin paid her no heed.

"She would not listen; I did not have time for her to be inconvenient."

"Inconvenient?" Mai almost stammered the word. "Me? You kidnapped me! That's inconvenient!"

"Would you speak to her? I need a minute," Oliver said to Lin, who nodded. Oliver left the office.

"Well I'm leaving," Mai said as soon as Oliver was out of sight.

"Mai," Lin said quickly. "What do you want to do after university?"

"Huh? I don't know." She felt her face redden a little. "I had half an idea to go into research but if all researchers kidnap people I'm not so keen on the idea."

"Look, I'm not saying that I think you should take up Noll's offer. But I think you should give it some serious thought," Lin said calmly. "If you want to go into psychology research, being in a situation that is incredibly hard to simulate would give you a unique perspective."

"I could not conduct research on Mars," Mai stated. "I would let my own feelings about the situation bias my thinking."

"Not alone you could not, that's why you would have collaborators from Earth," Lin said.

Mai did not want to admit that he kind of had a point there.

"Ignoring that, why would I go to somewhere so inherently dangerous? I am safe here. I have several billion people to be friends with if I so wished," Mai countered.

"And are you really going to be friends with everyone on earth?" Lin asked. "No, you will get a job and become friends with those around you, those who live near you, those you come into contact with. The overall sample may be smaller on Mars, but the principle is the same."

"What if I don't like anyone though?" Mai asked.

"You liked Madoka enough, didn't you?"

"What?" Mai's mouth fell open. "She's going?"

"We are both applying."

"But why?"

"For the same reason as Noll, to find Gene," Lin said gravely. "Though I'll admit the prospect does excite me a little."

"Well if you're going, why do I have to help Oliver? You can save Gene!"

"Because it is not a guarantee that we will get on the program. The more of us that apply, the better our chances."

"And what if-" Mai could barely believe she was about to ask this. "-Gene is already dead? Then what?"

"Then we mourn him."

"And have moved to another planet for no reason."

"My work is done almost entirely on a computer; it would make no difference where I sit to do it," Lin muttered.

Oliver entered the room at that moment.

"She's still here," he noticed.

"Yes," Lin agreed. "We had quite a reasoned conversation."

"Well she's not a complete idiot," Oliver muttered.

"I am sitting right here," Mai said with a pout. "Can I leave now?"

"Of course," Lin said. "But please think on what I said."

"Sure, whatever," Mai mumbled as she scooted from the office.

The two men watched her go.

"You've known her a week," Lin said. "Are you sure about this?"

"No one else has befriended me for that long before," Oliver said quietly.

"I think you should tell her about your-"

"No," Oliver interrupted. "She has no need to know about that. I do not want her pity."

"I do not think she would pity you," Lin muttered in reply. "But it would gain her trust and trust is the basis of any relationship. If by some miracle you two do end up on Mars, you will not have very far to go if you piss her off."

"And hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Oliver quoted bitterly as he took his seat. Lin did not speak for a moment.

"You should eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You didn't eat last night did you?"

But Oliver did not reply.

* * *

 **Author's note: Have a chapter courtesy of my particle physics lecture this morning in which I decided to write fanfiction instead of pay attention. I'm a bad person. This chapter is mildly depressing I think, probably because I've had a crappy few days! Please, everyone tell me a joke or something in your reviews to make me feel better! Winner of the best joke can have a prize... Anything you like!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Mai lay in bed that evening, thinking over the day's events. Somewhere, over the course of the day, she had accepted that the entire Mars thing was no a prank. It had probably been Lin's calm words that had done it.

Once she had accepted that she was seriously being offered the chance to go to Mars, Mai seriously started considering it.

She had no real life plans. She knew she wanted to travel and explore. And what could be a bigger exploration than going to another planet? She could make history! And Lin had been right; she would have a unique perspective on things from Mars. She could contribute to real science.

Sure, it would be dangerous, but when had that stopped Mai before?

Mai coughed awkwardly and wriggled in her bed. She sighed and reached for her mobile. Her thumb tapped the screen as it scrolled through contacts. She hit the green button and held the phone to her ear.

"Mai? That you?" Yasuhara's voice answered.

"Yeah, I have a question," she said before steeling herself. "This Mars thing, what's the chance of actually getting on the program."

"Uh, well." I hear him rifling through some papers. "We have ten places available, two of those are already chosen. That leaves eight. I think there are currently twenty applicants if we include you and Oliver."

"So two in five," Mai mumbled.

"Are you considering it?" Yasuhara asked, obviously interested.

"Goodnight," Mai replied pointedly and hung up.

She placed her phone back on the dresser and stared up at the ceiling.

"It's not like we're even guaranteed a place," she whispered to herself. "And it certainly would be something to tell the grandchildren…"

As her eyes closed, Mai imagined being old and having a bunch of small children crowding around her. She imagined trying to convince them she almost went to Mars. Smiling, she fell asleep.

* * *

Somehow Mai woke with a plan. An odd plan, but it was this plan that would decide whether or not she would agree to the Mars mission.

Due to Oliver kidnapping her the previous day, she now knew where his office was. So after her lectures, Mai strode confidently through the physics building, into the lift, up to the sixth floor and down the corridor. She passed a busy coffee area and Mai spotted a group of people crowded around a couple holding a baby. Researchers and students alike were cooing. Mai smiled a little and continued walking.

But when she arrived at Oliver's office, the door was open and he was talking to a young man and writing on a whiteboard behind his desk. It took Mai a minute to realise that he wasn't speaking Japanese.

" _And this is equal to the Kronecker delta, which then simplifies this entire equation, do you see?"_ Oliver was explaining as he wrote.

 _"_ _Yes,_ " the student replied as they scribbled it down. " _Thank you so much, that's really cleared it up._ "

Mai stood in the doorway, listening mutely.

Oliver dropped the drywipe pen on his desk and walked over to his bookshelf. He chose a book from it and handed it to the student.

" _Borrow this, chapters three and four should be useful,_ " Oliver said. The student nodded and made to leave, but almost walked into Mai.

"Hi, sorry," Mai mumbled.

"Mai," Oliver said. He looked almost surprised. "Come in."

Mai walked into the room and the student escaped.

"Sorry," Mai repeated. "I didn't know you were busy."

"Why are you here?"

He did not look pleased to see Mai. If Mai had to guess, she would have said he was confused.

"I have a proposition for you," she said awkwardly, twisting her hands together. "This Mars thing-"

Oliver pushed past Mai and shut the door behind her.

"Continue," he said, pointing to the chair the student had vacated only moments before.

"This Mars thing," Mai repeated as she sat. "It means we'll have to spend a lot of time in an enclosed space right?" Oliver nodded; his face emotionless. "And I'll be stuck with you, they'll think we're a couple right?"

"Are we not?" Oliver asked. Mai chose to ignore the question.

"So I want to simulate it, to see if I can put up with you in an enclosed space for a few days."

"The deadline is midnight Sunday," Oliver told her. "When do you want to do this?"

"This weekend, I'll still have work to do and all, but we can just lock ourselves somewhere, right?"

"My apartment would be suitable, we can block off a few rooms if you want to increase the realism."

"Sounds like a plan," Mai agreed with a smile. "Well I better be off."

"Mai," Oliver called. Mai turned back, her hand leaving the door. "What about your other issues with going to Mars?"

"I'm not agreeing because you want me to," Mai replied. "While I am happy to help you, I'm considering it because I want an adventure. Sure, it might mean that I won't find love like every other girl or whatever. But I could still have kids. I have done things alone for years, since I was fourteen really. I don't see why I couldn't have children by myself too."

At that moment, the door opened. Lin stuck his head through and nodded at Mai before speaking to Oliver.

"Your appearance is expected in the coffee area. Dr Tanaka was one of your supervisors," Lin said pointedly.

Oliver sighed.

"Fine," he muttered. "We'll finish this conversation later, Mai."

"No worries."

Mai followed Oliver and Lin from the office, she meant to walk on, to leave, but curiosity slowed her steps.

"Congratulations," Oliver said robotically. The woman, Dr Tanaka, smiled.

"Here, hold him," Dr Tanaka said. Oliver attempted to refuse, but the woman placed the child in his arms. Mai watched, expecting Oliver to thrust the child away.

But he did not.

He studied the baby in his arms. Others in the area looked a little surprised. Mai noticed Oliver's softened expression and wondered briefly what he was thinking.

But the hushed silence was broken by the baby boy bursting into tears. Dr Tanaka made to take him back, but Oliver reacted seemingly instinctively.

"He's too warm," he muttered to himself as he pulled one of the blankets off and passed it to Dr Tanaka who took it with a smile.

"You're a natural," she commented.

Mai watched until Oliver handed the baby back to his mother. He realised she was still there and walked over.

"You knew what to do," she said.

"I did not like it when the babies cried at the orphanage. I learnt their cries so I could fix their problems." He paused to look back at the family. "That's what physicists do, they solve problems."

Mai couldn't help but smile at his response.

"We'll talk later, yeah?" Mai asked.

"I just hope she looks after him," Oliver said and walked away. Mai frowned and left.

* * *

 **Are we still dating? From Oliver.**

Mai found the text on her phone when she got home. She did not know how to reply.

"How could we be?" she asked herself. "After all that…"

 **Do you want to be?**

"Evasive reply, good plan Mai," she muttered. Mai was not hungry, so could not distract herself with food. She did not feel like working either.

 **Only if you are interested in me. From Oliver.**

Interested in him?

Mai flopped onto her bed. Was she interested in him? She thought back to before that conversation. She had liked him then. Had that conversation not happened, they might've gone somewhere, right?

But Mai could not pretend that that conversation had not happened. It had. Part of Oliver's interest in her had to be something to do with how much stronger his application would be with her by his side.

But that was only part of his interest, wasn't it?

 **Why are you interested in me?**

She sent the text without much thought for the answer. Yet mere minutes after she had sent it, Mai's was curious as to what Oliver would reply.

 **Because you are kind to me. From Oliver.**

Mai smiled at his words.

 **Likewise,** she typed, **let's keep dating then. From Mai x.**

* * *

 **Author's note: I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter! It's going to be a wonderful excuse for awkward Noll, inquisitive Mai and our favourite 'OTP stuck in an enclosed space' tropes :P Okay, maybe not too many but still... I think I might make it fluffy!**

 **Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Until she arrived at his apartment on Friday evening, Mai could not have possibly imagined Oliver in anything other than a suit. Now she was greeted by the sight of him in his pyjamas.

The sight made Mai smile. Oliver stood aside and let Mai in.

"Hey," she greeted him. "Ready for two days of isolation?"

"I am a physicist, Mai," Oliver said. "Physicists are known for locking themselves in small rooms and working. That stereotype is quite literally based on me."

Mai giggled, mostly because she could entirely believe what he just said. He did not smile, but his features relaxed a little.

"I do have some work to do this weekend; can I have your Wi-Fi password?" Mai asked.

"Of course, follow me," Oliver said as he took Mai's overnight bag and lead her down a corridor. "This is my bedroom." He opened a door. "How would you like to organise sleeping arrangements?"

"How would it be on the ship? And on Mars?"

Oliver visibly swallowed.

"We would be expected to share," he told her stiffly.

"As we'd be expected to be in a stage of our relationship where that isn't a big deal?" Mai asked. Oliver nodded. "If you don't want to do that, I can take the sofa, I don't mind," she added quickly. Oliver looked away for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"If you want to, then we should simulate this correctly."

"Okay," Mai agreed. Her cheeks flushed red at the idea of sharing the same bed as a boy. Oliver gave her a quick tour of the rest of the apartment, signally which of the rooms were off limits according to how much space they could expect on the spaceship. Finally, he gave her the Wi-Fi password.

And so they spent most of their evening in silence, working separately. Oliver prepared them food. Mai washed the dishes. They worked some more. It was a peaceful evening.

Until bedtime.

Mai used the bathroom first and changed into her own pyjamas. Oliver went to do his teeth and Mai waited awkwardly in the bedroom. She did not know if Oliver had a favourite side of the bed. So she perched on the end of the bed and waited.

Oliver appeared a few minutes later. He opened the door, peered around and spotted Mai before entering.

"I didn't know which side of the bed you wanted," she said quietly.

"The side closest do the door," Oliver replied. Mai quickly shuffled over to the other side and slid under the duvet. Oliver watched her do this before closing the door and walking over to the other side of the bed.

He sat down and re-arranged his pillows so that they weren't touching Mai's. He then climbed under the duvet and lay down so that he was just about as far from Mai as he could get.

Mai watched this happening and frowned.

"Do you have a spare pillow? Or a spare blanket?" she whispered.

"Yes, do you want it?"

"I'll get it," Mai began. "If you tell me where…" But she gave up as Oliver got up and walked to a cupboard. He pulled out both a blanket and a pillow and passed them to Mai before lying back down. Mai rolled up the blanket and placed that and the pillow in the space between them.

"What are you doing?"

"This way, if either of us rolls over in the night, it will stop us crushing each other," she explained. "Also, it means you won't have to lie such that you're almost falling off."

Oliver nodded and shuffled over a bit. He reached over and turned off the light.

Mai lay in silence, trying not to breathe too loudly. The evening had been fine, but this was just… Awkward.

"What's your favourite colour?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Red," Oliver replied, equally as quiet. "Yours?"

"Blue." Mai could just make out the silhouette of his head nodding at the information. "Tell me a secret."

"What?"

"Tell me a secret that no one else on this planet knows," Mai requested. "We need to get to know each other right?" She did not need to go on. Oliver understood.

"When Gene and I were fourteen years old, Gene decided he wanted to learn to drive. Our parents had three cars and a very large garden. They owned a few acres. Gene stole the keys to one of the cars and attempted to drive the car. Of course he had dragged me along for the disaster. He ended up crashing it into the lake," Oliver told Mai. "We never told them what we did. They believed someone stole the car."

Mai laughed softly at the story.

"You love your brother a lot, don't you?" she prompted.

"Yes, but…"

Mai frowned.

"But?"

"It is disconcerting. Though you may not agree to come with me, I know you would not attempt to sabotage my application. Thus I can tell you things without concern. It is a disconcerting feeling," Oliver said. Mai did not know how to respond and so didn't. "I resent my brother."

"Why?"

"He did not experience the same… Difficulties as I did."

Some feeling in Mai's chest told her not to ask further about the difficulties.

"And yet you are doing so much for him," she replied eventually.

"The world, or rather, the human race needs Gene," Oliver said. "He is too brilliant to lose." There was a short silence. "We should sleep."

"Yes, probably," Mai agreed. "Maybe we should continue this conversation tomorrow? We should get to know each other more."

"Yes."

And so they slept.

* * *

" _I'm sorry Miss Hara, but we have done all that we can,_ " the tired spokesperson said.

" _All that you can? How exactly?_ " Hara Masako demanded. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at the man in front of her. Despite being a foot smaller than him, he was cowering. _"My father is aiding the finance of this little program and he wants results. Why haven't you contacted them? Or more importantly, how were they allowed to be without contact in the first place?"_

 _"_ _It was a technical failure, Miss Hara, an accident. Nothing could have been done to prevent it."_

 _"_ _Nothing?"_ She sounded sceptical of that fact. " _Have you fired the engineers who made the equipment?_ "

" _What good would that do?_ " the spokesperson started to fight back. " _They are the best money could buy, if they cannot do it, no one can. They made no mistakes._ "

 _"_ _Then why aren't we in contact with the satellite base? I want to talk to Gene!_ "

" _I understand you are upset about lack of contact with your boyfr-"_

 _"_ _Fiancée."_

 _"_ _Your fiancée, but we have no reason to believe them dead. The satellite images show the satellite base is fully operational._ "

Masako let out a breath and let her arms fall to her side.

" _And when will I be going up?_ "

" _Application close Sunday at midnight, the rest of the participants will be chosen within the week after interviews etcetera. The launch will be two weeks after that. Those two weeks will cover extensive training."_

 _"_ _I want to be part of the panel deciding the participants,_ " Masako declared.

" _I really don't think-"_

 _"_ _What you think doesn't matter," Masako interrupted. I am going to be on that panel. I will have to put up with them, won't I?"_

She did not allow the man to argue, but turned on her heel and walked to the door. Once outside of the building, she pulled out her mobile and dialled.

"Daddy?" A pause. "Yes, I just spoke to him." A pause while she listened again. "He agreed to let me assist with the judging of the candidates." Another pause. "Of course! I love you Daddy!"

* * *

"Oi, Ayako!" Houshou called through to the kitchen. "Finished my application!"

"About time," Ayako yelled back.

"You still sure about this?"

"Yeah!" Houshou could hear her clanging some pots around. "There won't be any death penalty on Mars if I decide to kill you."

"What makes you say that?" He did not sound very concerned about the death threat.

"They'll need me for breeding and my medicinal knowledge," she replied confidently as she brought two plates through to the lounge.

"An old bag like you? Doubt it," Houshou teased.

Ayako growled at her husband and dumped his plate none too ceremoniously in his lap.

* * *

" _Forgive me father, for I have sinned. It has been a week since my last confession,_ " the blonde haired man admitted.

" _Go on, my child,_ " an old voice replied.

" _I have kept a secret from my parents and loved ones. I have applied to do something dangerous, but potentially wonderful. I have not told them for fear of them worrying."_

 _"_ _It is not a sin to care, my child,_ " the old voice said. " _Do you mean to tell them?_ "

" _If I am accepted, I will. But I am concerned they will not understand. I want to do good in this universe."_

" _Then do God's will in the best way you know,"_ the old voice concluded. " _Go in peace._ "

The young man thanked the priest, left the confessional and returned to his pew. He knelt and prayed for a few moments before leaving the church. Once outside, he glanced around in the blazing sun as if trying to memorise everything around him.

" _If what I plan to do is wrong, Lord, please send me a sign._ "

He looked to the sky, almost expectant. But no obvious sign came. So the young man walked down the road with a slight spring in his step.

* * *

"Yasuhara-kun, am I to understand you yourself have applied?"

"Yes sir," Yasuhara replied. "Even a colony needs a law system."

The elderly man nodded his head.

"I understand that," he said. "But I would not want to lose you here! You are a valuable asset!"

"I'm flattered, sir, but understand I may not be chosen," Yasuhara admitted. "I reasoned that I would regret it if I did not try."

The elderly man sighed.

"I wish you luck, young man."

* * *

" _Martin, we can't let him do this!_ " Luella wailed.

" _Lu, he is a grown adult, we cannot stop him,_ " Martin replied in a tired voice. " _I don't want him going either, chances are he won't even get on. They have Gene, and with his history…"_

 _"_ _You know as well as I do he can act perfectly fine when he wants to,_ " Luella hissed.

" _They have trained psychologists there to check he is suitable, I doubt he will fool them,"_ Martin said.

" _You really think so? I am his mother and he's fooled me pretending to be Gene before."_

Martin sighed.

" _I'm sure it'll be fine._ "

" _And what about this girl? Madoka was telling me all about her. She sounds so sweet and he's going to ruin her life by dragging her to some other planet. I thought we brought him up better than that!"_

 _"_ _He cares more for his brother than some girl, we both know that._ " Martin rested his head in his hands. " _We must trust him._ "

Luella looked almost offended by his words, but she did not speak. She only sank into a chair in defeat.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I was just going to do Mai staying at Noll's but then I realised the next bit will work best at the beginning of a new chapter! So I decided to give you snapshots into the lives of our other favourite characters! Yay!**

 **And you should all head over to csakuras livejournal! She helped translate some new info about Noll and Gene and I just can't even explain how much I almost died this morning. (All of my fanfic is wrong, just all...) So you all have to go and read it!**

 **Finally, please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Mai was woken by a strange noise in the early hours of the morning. At first, she thought it was a dog whining. But when she opened her eyes properly and squinted in the early morning light that had crept through the curtains, she realised it was Oliver.

His body was curled up tightly in the foetal position and a whimpering noise was escaping his lips.

"Nightmare," she whispered. And she was instantly unsure of what to do. Had it been any of her other friends, she would have woken them. But this was Oliver. He did not like to be touched. She winced as his body began to rock forwards and backwards.

Tentatively, Mai reached an arm out to touch his shoulder.

Yet before she made contact, Oliver sat bolt upright panting. His eyes were wide and Mai noticed a few beads of sweat.

"Are you alright?" Mai asked quietly as to not startle him. But her attempts were fruitless. Oliver spun around, spotted Mai and scrambled away from her so fast he fell off of the bed and backed up against the wall. "Sorry!" she added hastily.

Oliver's breaths were still uneven, but were slowing as he gazed around the room and seemed to become aware of where he was.

"Apologies," he stammered.

"You don't have to be sorry," Mai replied. "Are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

Oliver's head sank back so that it rested on the wall. His breathing became less laboured as he appeared to relax.

"I'm fine."

Mai did not believe this for one moment, but decided not to push it.

"I am going to get myself some water, would you like some?" she offered. Oliver nodded and Mai hurried to the kitchen. As she poured two glasses of water, she tried to remember what caused Adult Nightmares from a previous psychology course she'd taken. "Some medications, withdrawal from substances, some mental illnesses…" she mumbled to herself. Then she stopped.

She knew she shouldn't be trying to diagnose her friend. He was not a subject and she was not unbiased.

Mai carried the two glasses back to Oliver's room and deliberately focused her thoughts on anything that was not nightmare related. She was not entirely successful.

Oliver was still sat on the floor when she entered. Mai passed him the glass and then perched on the edge of the bed with her own glass.

"I expect you want an explanation," Oliver muttered after taking a sip. Mai did not say anything. "I suppose the truth is better than you trying to come to your own conclusions." He paused to take another sip. "What was your diagnosis?"

"Nightmares in adults are caused by a number of things," Mai began. "For some, it is as simple as eating too close to bedtime causing an increase in metabolism which in turn signals to the brain to be more active. Some medications, for both psychological and other conditions, have been linked with nightmares. Finally, some mental illnesses lead to them too. Oh, and sleep disorders." She paused and bit her lip a moment. "But as you've indicated that this isn't a one off by implying there is an explanation. It is unlikely to be the eating. If it was a sleep disorder or medications, I feel like you might've mentioned that as you are generally quite thorough about things. Which leaves mental illnesses and trauma." She paused to gauge his reactions, but his face was characteristically blank. So she went on. "You flinch when touched, have an aversion to any kind of sexually inclined joke and bitterly commented that you hoped your colleague would raise her child well." She paused again, but there was still no reaction. "You mentioned you'd been in a bad relationship of some kind and I initially thought you meant an adult relationship. But the comment about the baby and your brother not enduring the same hardships… I think you were abused as a child. I would hazard a guess at sexual abuse. Perhaps at the orphanage you mentioned, as you've not said anything negative regarding your adoptive parents. The trauma has possibly led to PTSD or something which manifests as nightmares and flinching…"

Mai fell silent and waited.

"You're a lot more observant than Lin gave you credit for," Oliver commented. His voice was low and quiet. "What would you recommend as treatment?"

"I'm not a counsellor," Mai started. "But possible treatments include therapy sessions, CBT and maybe EMDR."

Oliver nodded as if expecting these answers. Mai couldn't look at him. She felt like she'd said too much. There was a long silence.

"My brother doesn't know," Oliver said finally. His voice was flat. "It's what she used against me. She told me that it would be bad to make him jealous, to make him worry and that it was our little secret."

Mai didn't know what to say. Initially she was surprised that she had correctly deduced what had happened.

"But Lin knows?" Mai guessed.

"Yes, which in turn means Madoka knows. My parents are aware of the situation too," Oliver said.

"Everyone apart from your brother?"

"I did not want to upset him," Oliver admitted.

Mai nodded in understanding. There was a long silence, broken only by a few birds tweeting outside.

"This will make it difficult," Mai mumbled. Oliver raised a questioning eyebrow. "Your application," she explained. "I thought they didn't allow people to go to space if they weren't…" She trailed off, trying to find a word that wouldn't be hurtful.

"Stable," Oliver supplied. "You are correct. These Mars missions are far from ordinary, but they would be reluctant to allow an unstable person to take part. Fortunately, I am proficient at emulating my brother's manner."

"You pretend to be your brother?" Mai clarified. He nodded. "But that doesn't stop nightmares."

"No, it does not," he agreed. "If they observe such a thing, then I shall attribute it to stress regarding my brother's state."

"That's believable," she mused. "How often do they occur?"

"Couple of times a week. Your presence also aggravated the situation."

"Sorry," Mai said automatically. Oliver did not say anything and there was another long silence. "When we find your brother, will you tell him?"

Oliver finished the glass of water before replying.

"I ought to."

* * *

" _So my utterly genius plan failed,_ " Blake complained from the window. Gene laughed.

" _I told you it wouldn't work,_ " he said.

" _Did the sand cover up the rocks? Like I said it would?_ " Adolf asked.

"Ouais, _I can see maybe two of the rocks he moved,_ " Marie said with a laugh. " _But the satellites might have picked up a picture or two before the storm ruined all his hard work._ "

" _I can imagine them now in mission control, cheering because they know we are alive and simultaneously groaning that Blake used all of his time to send a happy birthday message to his girlfriend._ " Gene laughed as Blake pouted at his words.

" _She'd appreciate it. I just wish we'd thought of the rock thing sooner,_ " Blake admitted.

" _We did,_ " Heidi said bluntly. " _But we realised the ridge gave no shelter and that any messages would be hidden quickly by the sand blown in the wind. Who wants to dig out the rover?_ "

" _I think it's my turn,_ " Gene said. " _You know, we should probably use rocks to tell Earth what's wrong with the communication dish and the rover. Then they can bring the right spares._ "

" _Assuming they even see our messages?_ " Marie said. " _Which is unlikely._ "

" _We've got nothing else to waste our time with,_ " Blake pointed out. " _Though fitting it in the space we have might be somewhat difficult if we want it big enough for them to resolve letters._ "

" _We need a code,_ " Adolf stated.

" _I'll just break out my enigma machine then,_ " Gene teased. " _Or we need a script with fewer characters!_ " he added suddenly, jumping down from his bunk and grabbing his laptop. The others watched as he loaded up a few eBooks and began scribbling on a piece of paper.

" _Perfect, let's get to work._ "

* * *

Midway through breakfast, Oliver's phone rang.

"Oliver Davis speaking," he answered it. Mai looked up from her food and watched Oliver's facial expressions. "Are you certain?" A pause. "Please email them to me." Another, slightly longer pause. His face tightened. "I understand that." Another pause. "Understood." He hung up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Pictures of the satellite base on Mars have indicated some rocks have moved around," he explained. "It is likely to be due to wind, as that region has been experiencing a high rate of storms lately. But some think there is a chance that-"

"They moved them on purpose to try and communicate with us."

"Yes. One of the members on the European team who are set to watch the base reckon that some of the rock formations look like letters of the Latin alphabet."

"It could be a coincidence," Mai said with a grimace. "But…"

"It could mean someone is alive on that base."

* * *

 **Author's note: Where do I even begin... I have not written for this story for over five months. Oops. I have many reasons (or excuses) but I doubt you are all that interested. I cannot promise I will regularly update this or any other story as I am in my final year of my degree and exams and stress blah blah blah.**

 **Please review and let me know if you thought I'd died or something...**


	12. Chapter 12

"You know, on second thoughts, I'm not sure I want to go," Madoka said as Lin handed her a drink. Lin could tell from her tone that she was not serious.

"Why?" he asked and took his own seat on the sofa.

"Yasuhara is applying correct?"

"Yes."

"Imagine Yasuhara and Gene working together," Madoka mused. Lin let out a low groan. "They'd be a nightmare. Think of poor Noll, how would he cope with two of them causing trouble?"

"It would not be Noll I would be concerned about. What about that girl?"

"Mai?" Madoka asked and Lin nodded. She thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I suppose they would have fun with her. But I think she is tougher than she appears."

"For her sake, I hope so."

* * *

On opposite sides of the world, applicants were packing their cases, gathering up their passports and heading to their nearest airport.

None of them knew yet if they'd been accepted even for interview.

But they were all on their way to the little office the IMM called home.

* * *

"I have asked Lin and Madoka to join us this evening," Oliver told Mai as he began preparing lunch. "They will stay overnight to simulate the confined quarters as discussed."

"They're okay with that?"

"Yes, I also mentioned it to Yasuhara," Oliver said. Mai scowled. "Do you not like him?"

"Promise you won't tell him what I say?" Mai requested.

"If you so wish."

"I do like him, he's a great friend," Mai admitted. "But you can't tell him that."

Oliver frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because he'd tease me about it! He teases me about everything!" Mai huffed.

"Somewhat like a stereotypical older brother?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mai replied. "He's put off enough boys to be my older brother."

"The ones you managed not to put off yourself?" Oliver asked lightly and as Mai looked around she noticed a slight smirk on his face.

"Managed to keep you, didn't I?" she countered.

Oliver, who had been busying himself in the kitchen, stopped doing whatever he was doing and looked around.

"Yes, I suppose you have."

Mai thought for a moment that he had smiled.

* * *

Yasuhara turned up anyway.

Mai scowled when he first walked through the door, but quickly grinned and greeted him when he gave her a mock offended look.

"You really thought I would miss the party?"

Mai groaned and turned to Madoka and Lin.

"Well this is going to be cosy," Madoka commented.

"Isn't it just?" Yasuhara beamed. "And I brought photo albums of Mai's first and second years at university and we can all coo at just how-"

He was cut off as Mai flung herself at his throat and attempted to strangle him. Yasuhara, laughing, held her off with a straight arm as she flailed in her efforts to murder him.

"Now Mai," Madoka began reasonably. "There is going to be someone on that ship that you don't like and murder will not be allowed."

"See now, I raised that issue with my boss," Yasuhara interjected. "The ship will be in international waters and is not under any countries flag, so-"

"So I can kill you and get away with it?" Mai asked hopefully. She looked around at Oliver. "Sign me up now."

"Only as long as a certain country's ship doesn't come after us," Yasuhara finished. "Which is unlikely. They'd have a hard time boarding our ship anyway."

"So what sort of governing body will we have?" Oliver asked.

"Right now, the current base has their ship's captain in charge and all major decisions are settled by vote," Yasuhara explained. "There is currently not too much of an issue as the crew members are all intelligent and share a common goal. However-"

"There will be more of an issue when there are more people and children growing up," Madoka cut in. "What will happen if a child born on Mars is considering criminally insane and dangerous? What is someone murders someone else over lack of food?"

"This is the exact reason I have applied to go," Yasuhara said. "I am well versed in the laws of many countries and of that of maritime and space law. I aim to set up the colony's law system."

"So we can pick our own laws?" Mai asked. Her eyes were wide with the possibilities this holds.

"So I could request that every Sunday was Worship Madoka day?"

"Worship comes under religion and thus not the business of the law system unless said beliefs cause a danger really," Yasuhara said. "What your worshipers do in their own time is up to them." He grinned with a sideways glance at Lin, who pointedly did not respond.

"So I can only murder you if everyone else votes it is okay?" Mai clarified. She looked around for a show of hands. Madoka laughed.

"Mai, if he doesn't give me my Worship Madoka day, I'll vote with you," she said. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to start dinner," he muttered and headed for the kitchen, Lin joined him. He lowered his voice before speaking again, so only Lin could hear. "I told Mai."

"Good," Lin replied in a low voice. "She is not put off?"

"It does not seem so," Oliver admitted. "If anything, quite the opposite. I presume you heard about the rocks?"

"Yes, have they sent you the pictures?"

"No," Oliver said with a scowl. "I am hoping to gain access to them at the interview. No doubt Miss Hara will have them."

"She might be your greatest ally on getting on to this mission you realise?" Lin pointed out.

"I do," Oliver said, though his tone did not display any pleasure at the thought.

* * *

Mai was the first up the next morning. Everyone else was asleep in their relative 'sleeping quarters' as Yasuhara had dubbed them. She smiled at the thought of his boyish excitement.

Her fingers tapped against the keys of her laptop. She was lost in her own world, filled with the satisfaction of filling in forms. It was like an exam she couldn't get wrong.

"You are up early?" a soft voice said.

Mai jumped a foot in the air and suppressed a scream.

"What do you want Yasuhara?" she muttered as she regained her composure.

"Why are you doing this?" He indicated the form. Mai paused before answering.

"I don't know," she admitted. "It just seems right."

"You barely know these people, about space travel or anything and you're willing to give up your life for it?"

"I was once given the opportunity to go abroad volunteering," Mai began. "And I turned it down because I was scared. Scared of not enjoying it, scared of running out of money, scared of language barriers. You get the idea." She sighed. "I regret that to this day. I do not want to regret turning this down. Sure, Oliver may have just picked me off the street at random, but he's a nice guy. It'll be fun."

Yasuhara stared at Mai for almost a full minute.

"You realise he is unlikely to get it," he said quietly.

"I know that and so does he," Mai mumbled. "But we're trying."

"And what if you get it and he doesn't?"

Mai looked stumped at that one.

"Then I will go and find his brother for him," she said finally. "We'll still be in contact, right?"

"Some level of communication will be permitted," another voice said. Both Yasuhara and Mai looked around. Oliver was standing in the doorway. Yasuhara had the dignity to look slightly ashamed of himself. But Oliver was looking at Mai.

She held his gaze for a few seconds, and then looked back at her screen. He watched her eyes scan it for almost a minute. Then she definitely and deliberately pressed the mouse button.

"Yasuhara, I understand you are just trying to look out for me, but I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions."

Mai shut the lid of her laptop. She stood up and smiled at the two men in front of her. There was a moment of silence and then-

"I dunno Mai, you're pretty midgety if you ask me."

She scowled.

"You are 100km away from your death," she vowed and stalked to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

Oliver, who was still stood in the doorway, gave Yasuhara a questioning look.

"100km above sea level is where most space lawyers agree that 'space' begins as it's the lowest point an object can reasonably stay in orbit," Yasuhara explained. "It looks like she's been doing some reading."

Yasuhara went to join Mai in the kitchen.

Oliver listened to their banter for a moment and there was a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

 **Author's note: I have done so much reading on Space Law and stuff. It's really interesting so I thoroughly recommend it if you're bored and have access to the internet. Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Mai was called for interview on the following Wednesday. Oliver accompanied her, but was not allowed inside the building. Instead, he waited in the coffee shop opposite. It was torturous waiting, not knowing. He attempted to mark some of his students' work. He attempted to read. He even attempted to do some of his own research.

But he couldn't. She'd been in there for two hours. How much longer could it take? Yasuhara had explained she would have to go through a physical and then be interviewed about her life, her motivations for joining and her skill sets.

"11:30," he murmured as he glanced at his phone. But as he was about to put it away, it buzzed. Frowning a tad, he unlocked it.

Yasuhara had sent him an email.

 **Oliver,**

 **Thought you would like to hear this.**

 **Yasuhara**

Attached to the email was an audio file. Oliver pulled some headphones from his bag as he downloaded the file. Once it had finished, he hit play.

The voices were a little muffled, but he could just make out what they were saying.

"Thank you Taniyama-san," a male voice said. "You have impressed us with your answers thus far. We just have a few final questions to ask you about your partner."

"Oliver?" Mai's voice asked.

"Yes, Professor Davies," the male voice clarified.

"What about him?"

"I'm sure you understand our concerns. We already have his twin brother. He would not add much to the gene pool. Could you provide us with any reason why we should have two identical men on the program?"

"Oliver is a physicist," Mai said immediately. "You realise what physicists do? Right?" There was a pause. "They solve problems."

"I see." The voice was sceptical.

"But this does not stop at mathematical things," Mai went on. Oliver thought she sounded quite passionate. "I've seen him apply his problem solving to other areas of life. Not only that, he is very good with children, which I know is in your long term aims. He is determined to find his brother, which could potentially save you losing face over a tonne of dead colonists and a load of very expensive machines. I've seen him teach as well. All of his students respect him and appreciate the hard work he puts in to aid their understanding. You're going to need knowledgeable teachers up there. And I know he's lived in at least three different counties," she added. "So he is well versed in dealing with different cultures!"

"You speak very highly of him," the male voice commented.

"Of course I do, he's brilliant. You'd be a fool not to take him," Mai replied.

"We've had accounts that he is not an easy man to get along with, what do you say to that?"

"Oliver is very concise with his words," Mai defended. "Some people do not take kindly to it. However, I've found once people get to know him and his ways that there is no problem."

"Really?"

"Everyone does things that will get on other people's nerves. Some people pick their noses, some people sing in the shower, some people like to whistle. Oliver does not like to waste words."

"Thank you, Taniyama-san."

The recording ended. Oliver wondered briefly if Yasuhara had recorded it secretly, or with full knowledge of the organisation. He suspected the former.

Mai had defended him.

He sat back in his chair and mulled over what she had said. She'd somehow managed to make him sound like a decent person.

Oliver was so lost in thought that he didn't realise Mai and Yasuhara joining him.

"Earth to Oliver, are you there?" Yasuhara asked. Oliver looked around at Mai, who had just sat down beside him. He stared at her for a moment before reaching out and hand and taking hers. He gave it a slight squeeze and left go.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"What for?" Mai asked, nonplussed.

"Doing this," he replied. "And for what you said."

Mai frowned, so Yasuhara jumped in to explain.

"I might have recorded what you said about him."

"You did what?" Mai went scarlet.

"I fancy a coffee," Yasuhara said quickly, smirking at Mai's indignation. He jumped up. "Do you want anything?"

"If you're paying yes," Mai muttered. "Strawberries and cream slushie thing please."

Yasuhara nodded and headed to the back of the queue.

"I knew I was on tape but I thought that was just for their records! Not to broadcast it to other people!" Mai spluttered.

"It is because of what you said that they might interview me," Oliver said. Mai, still blushing, smiled a bit. "Yasuhara has been called this afternoon I believe?"

"That's what he told me," Mai said. "Do you know if Lin or Madoka have been called?"

"They hadn't this morning."

"And they decide by Friday," Mai said. "It's all happening very quickly."

"Yes, they do not hang about." Oliver paused and looked out of the window for a moment. "Did they tell you anything else?"

"Only that they decide by Friday night and that if selected I will join the training program for two weeks. They said it would mainly involve group exercises and basic training on how to fix things." She paused, trying to think of anything else that had been important. "They were impressed with my physical," she added with a smile. "I'm glad all that running paid off."

"You are small as well" Yasuhara added as he retook his seat. "They will like that. A lighter person means they can take more provisions for the same amount of fuel. Plus you eat less."

"I can eat just as much as anyone!" Mai retorted. "Especially if it is ice cream."

"Well if you get on to the program you'll never have proper ice cream again," Yasuhara pointed out.

"Oh well, scrap that then. I'm not going!" Mai joked. "Not even rehydrated stuff?"

"It's awful," Oliver put in. "Gene hates it."

"Damn," Mai muttered. "Thanks for my drink by the way." Yasuhara waved away her thanks.

"Do you want to know the weird bit?" Yasuhara asked.

"What's the weird bit?"

"Well, there are two people already chosen for this shuttle," Yasuhara told them. "One is Hara Masako."

"Gene's fiancée," Oliver supplied. Yasuhara nodded.

"And the other is Amy Lampton, who is partnered with a man named Blake Jones," Yasuhara went on.

"Okay, why is that weird?" Mai asked.

"Well, if the satellite base is destroyed, if they are both dead. And if I am picked, I would be a replacement for one of their partners." Yasuhara grimaced at the idea.

"That's horrible," Mai said. "They'd be mourning!"

"I know," Yasuhara said. "It's weird."

"Just a piece of advice," Oliver said. "Don't pick Masako."

Yasuhara laughed.

"I'm surprised she hasn't asked to see you," he said.

"Me?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, she walked around that building like she owns it throwing hissy fits every hour or so to make sure everyone knows that she is still distraught by their lack of information about her darling fiancée."

"And they're worried about having Oliver on board?" Mai asked incredulously. "She sounds like far more of a liability."

"She is," Oliver muttered. "But her father is financing the project."

"And she's going to be the face of the publicity campaign when that gets going. She has some experience in TV."

Mai rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I'm not sure he's a viable option," an elderly man said. "Even if Eugene Davis is dead."

"Gene is not dead," Masako stated. The other people around the table pointedly avoided her eye.

"We have to assume the worst here Hara-san," a woman said.

"Ignoring what that girl said, which will be biased-"

"Interview him," Masako demanded.

"We have limited time. I don't see why we should waste our time with him."

"I don't know why I waste my time with you all."

"Hara-san there is no need for that kind of language."

"There is no need for half of you. You're all useless." Masako stood up and glared around at them all. "I'm going to call my father." And with that, she began to stalk out.

"Fine, we'll interview him."

* * *

"I will see you tomorrow at 9:30," Oliver concluded the phone call. He cancelled the call and almost let his phone slip from his hands.

"What is it?" Mai asked. He'd asked her round for dinner and had been halfway through cooking a meal when he'd received the call.

"They want to interview me," he mumbled.

Mai jumped up from the sofa and squealed in delight.

"Really? Oh good! I'm so happy for you!" Had he been any of her other friends, she would have hugged him.

"This is all because of you," he said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Mai followed his lead as he pulled her into the most awkward hug she'd ever had. He released it quickly and returned to the kitchen. Mai smiled after him.

"Do you want to practice the questions they asked me?" she asked.

"After dinner," he replied. "Would you come with me?"

"Of course. I won't be allowed in, but I'll wait like you did," Mai said.

For a moment, it looked like Oliver had smiled.

* * *

 **Author's note: *hides under shield from complaints of taking so long* I am sorry. I had exams and graduation and moving house and a million and one other things in the way. I have plans to continue sitting here with my laptop and bash out at least another chapter today! When you get it depends on how kind you are with reviews! (And by kind I mean not killing me for taking so long...)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Would you like to start with the physical or the interview Professor Davis?" a man who had introduced himself as Mr Smith had asked. Why the American had continued in Japanese when they both spoke English, Oliver did not know.

"Physical, if you don't mind," Oliver said. He had made an effort to shake the man's hand and smile. "Get the worst out of the way first!" There, that was something Gene would have said, right?

"Of course," Mr Smith said. "Come with me."

He led him down a corridor. Oliver was given a place to change and then led to a room with a treadmill. He given an oxygen mask and a young man strapped a heart rate monitor around his chest.

"We're going to put you through your paces, though I suspect you'll have no difficulty with this," the young man said. "I tested your brother you know? You look in better shape than he was."

Oliver smiled indulgingly but did not say anything.

The test took ten minutes. It was followed by an eye test, a hearing test, and a breathing test.

"Well I have no concerns with your physical health," the young man said. At that moment, Mr Smith walked in. "He's all clear at this end."

Oliver changed and Mr Smith led him to an interview room much like the one Mai had described.

He sat down and waited for Mr Smith to begin.

"So you grew up in an orphanage?"

"Yes."

"With your brother?"

"Yes."

"Who may now be dead on Mars?"

"Yes."

It occurred to Oliver that they were going to try and break him.

"How did you find the orphanage?"

"Fine," he said and shrugged.

"Your brother said you were bullied."

"Everyone is bullied as a child," Oliver said.

"Perhaps," Mr Smith said. "What did they pick on you for?"

"I was a foreigner. Gene and I spoke another language."

"I see."

Oliver waited for another question.

"How is your relationship with your parents?"

"Luella and Martin? Good. We get on."

"Why did they adopt you and your brother?"

"They were unable to conceive."

"But they adopted you from another country, didn't they?"

"Martin had been called to America for work," Oliver explained. "They happened upon the orphanage and found us. We were compatible and so they adopted us."

"And how did they deal with the fact you were sexually abused in the orphanage?" Mr Smith looked up and made eye contact.

"Excuse me?"

"How did they deal with the fact that you were sexually abused in the orphanage?"

Oliver blinked.

"Who told you that?"

"Answer the question, Professor Davis."

Oliver took a deep breath.

"Luella is a psychologist. She provided me with support."

"And how is your sex life?" Mr Smith asked.

"Private," Oliver said. He was trying desperately to remain calm.

"I'm afraid this is something you're going to have to talk about. Can you maintain an erection long enough to ejaculate?"

"Yes," Oliver replied stiffly.

"Have you and Taniyama-san had sex?"

"I don't think she'd appreciate me discussing our sex life."

"You find her attractive?"

"Yes."

"And she knows all about your abuse?"

"Yes."

"But your brother does not? Do you have trust issues with your brother?" Mr Smith pressed.

"No, he doesn't know as I did not want him to feel guilty about it. Gene feels heavily for others and I did not wish to burden him. I have trusted him with many other secrets."

"Have you any motivation to go to Mars other than rescuing your brother?"

"It is an opportunity of a lifetime," Oliver said. "I look forward to the challenges it would provide me with."

"Do you want children?"

"Not right now, but I can see a time when it would be nice to have them," Oliver said and forced a smile.

"And what do you think of Taniyama-san ability with children?"

"I am sure she would perform admirably."

"How do you deal with disagreements between you?" Mr Smith asked. He had sat back in his chair.

"Reasoned discussion."

"She is a passionate young woman, I'm sure that does not always work."

"Sometimes the reasoned discussion comes after a cooling down period," Oliver elaborated.

"I see." Mr Smith stood up. "I need a toilet break, would you like a drink or anything?"

"Water please."

Mr Smith left, Oliver knew he was being recorded and so did not drop his calm façade. Internally he was alternating between screaming and trying to work out who had told these people about his childhood.

Mr Smith returned all too soon. But he did not take his seat again.

"Professor Davis, I think there is little point in continuing this," he said. "Let's face the facts; we believe your childhood trauma is going to prevent you being a useful member of the team. Taniyama-san will make a perfect match for one of our other candidates."

Oliver clenched his jaw.

"Fine." Oliver stood up. "Show me out."

Mr Smith obliged.

Once on the street, Oliver looked over at the coffee shop. He could see Mai waiting with Yasuhara. Her head turned and made eye contact. He blinked and walked away.

* * *

"Yasuhara, that's Oliver," Mai said, pointing. Yasuhara looked around and saw Oliver walking away.

"Oh dear," he muttered. He immediately pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Why isn't he coming to see us?" Mai asked. "Do you think it went badly?"

But Yasuhara was already talking to someone on the other end of the phone.

"Masako, hi, yeah I need a favour."

Mai frowned but tried to listen in.

"I agree, they'd decided against him before they had started and-"

Another pause.

"Yes, I had heard rumours."

Yet another pause.

"Do what you can."

He hung up.

"What was that about?" Mai asked.

"I was talking to our last hope. Come on, let's go find him."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Mai looked up at Yasuhara, who had stood up already.

"He needs someone, and Lin and Madoka were called in for the afternoon session."

Mai sighed and stood up.

"Come on then," she said as she started out the door, dragging Yasuhara behind her. They all but run down the street in an attempt to catch up with Oliver.

"There he is!" Yasuhara pointed. Being a lot taller than Mai, he could see over many of the heads. Now he pulled Mai by the hand. She was practically flying behind him.

"Oliver!" Mai panted. "Wait up!"

Oliver looked around and spotted them. He sighed and waited for them.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Mai asked.

"They knew," he stated. "Did you tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"About my childhood."

"No, I thought the whole point was to keep that from them?"

"I suppose you know now," Oliver said, looking at Yasuhara.

Yasuhara nodded.

"Well this is it," he said, looking back to Mai. "If you get on, please save my brother."

And with that, he turned away and began walking again.

"Oi!" Mai called after him. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Home, we have no need for an acquaintance anymore."

Mai faltered.

"I thought we were friends," she said. "At the very least I thought we were that."

"Yeah you can't give up hope, just because they know, doesn't mean that it is over!" Yasuhara said. "They might have just been testing you for your reactions!"

But Oliver continued to walk away.

Mai scowled and stalked in the opposite direction. Yasuhara sighed and followed Mai.

"Mai, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I am going to go and find out who told them."

"That is unwise," Yasuhara said. "Don't give them a reason to kick you off too!"

"My friend is hurting and I am going to find out who to punch to make it better," she hissed.

"Mai stop!" Yasuhara grabbed her arm and whirled her around. "Stop. I have done all we can for Oliver's situation. Please, just go home."

"He hugged me yesterday," Mai stated. "I thought he cared about me. I thought…"

"He does care about you," Yasuhara said. "He is just upset."

Mai's shoulders sagged.

"Pushing people away isn't the best way of dealing with things."

"I know," Yasuhara agreed. "Look, I will do what I can to find out the relevant information."

"Thanks, Yasuhara," Mai said. She gave him a brief hug. "You're not so bad."

"Hey, I think that was almost a compliment."

"Shut up," Mai scowled and managed a shaky laugh.

"I'll let you know what I can."

X~X~X

" _Do you know what today is?"_ Gene asked.

" _What?_ " Blake replied. " _No wait, let me guess._ "

" _Go on then._ "

" _Your fiancée's birthday?_ "

" _Nope._ "

" _Your birthday?_ "

" _Nope._ "

" _Thank god for that, I haven't had time to nip to the shops and get you a card or anything._ "

The two men laughed in their bunks.

" _One more guess,_ " Gene prompted. " _It's not a birthday."_

" _One million years since we arrived on this damn planet?_ "

They laughed again.

" _Feels like it,_ " Gene agreed. " _No, today is the five year anniversary of the day I met Masako._ "

" _Woah._ "

" _Yeah._ "

They lay in silence for a few minutes.

" _Do you think they'll have chosen the next lot yet? It must be soon right?"_ Blake asked. " _I can't remember the exact calendar._ "

" _Must be soon,_ " Gene agreed.

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay so I had this ready yesterday evening and was all set to post it. Like literally it was in the online editor and I had to hit save so I could post it and then my computer crashed and refused to turn back on. I thought I had lost everything and almost died.**

 **But alas, Freddie (my laptop) was revived this morning! For how long I don't know, but still. Enjoy and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver did not go to work the following day. He did not leave his bedroom until his bladder screamed for relief. He did not shower, he did not eat and he certainly did not drink any tea.

Instead, he hid in the corner of his room under his duvet. Oliver could not bring himself even to read. He could hear his phone ringing. But he ignored it. Lin would make the relevant excuses for him at work.

An overwhelming sense of shame had enveloped Oliver. The little sleep he had had had been plagued by nightmares of Gene trapped and Oliver unable to reach him.

The feeling of shame had intensified when Oliver realised just how much he was letting the situation affect him. He was pathetic, unworthy, an embarrassment.

At exactly 1 PM there was a knock on the door. Oliver ignored it but listened for the sound of a known voice. But there was none. The knocker persisted. They knocked every minute for several in a row in an attempt to rouse Oliver from the pit of despair he sat in.

Eventually, Oliver pulled himself to his feet and straightened the clothes he was wearing. He had not changed since yesterday. Oliver cursed. He had not rented a property with a peephole and so he had no idea of the identity of his visitor.

Oliver sighed and opened the door.

"Hello Noll," Masako said. She pushed past him and into his flat. "You haven't started I see."

"What do you want?" Oliver demanded. He shut the door and folded his arms across his chest as he glared at the intruder.

"You really ought to have started you realise," she said. Her mouth was hidden behind her sleeve.

Oliver's jaw tightened.

"What do you want?" he repeated.

"But of course you've been ignoring your emails, haven't you?"

She tittered and pulled her smartphone from the sleeve of her kimono. After unlocking it, she passed it to Oliver.

He took it and read the email.

"How?"

It was the only word he could manage.

"Yasuhara alerted me to the situation quite needlessly yesterday. I watched your entire interview. You are so unlike your brother," she mused. "It was only due to my threats that they interviewed you in the first place. Though that girl you found certainly helped."

Oliver cleared his throat.

"With Yasuhara's assistance, we found evidence that one of the techy people-" Masako waved a dismissing hand, "- had been ordered to hack into the computers of people who knew you to find something that would disqualify you from the program. They found your mother's notes on your condition."

"I see."

"So naturally I threatened to go to my father with their foul play."

"And that resulted in them picking me?"

"My father is very influential," Masako said with a smile. "And I want you on that ship."

"Why? We do not get along."

"I think squabbles as teenagers hardly count. Besides, I need as many people on my side when we arrive. I need to get to Gene. I need to know he is okay," she stated.

Oliver released a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He glanced back down at the list of successful candidates.

"You twisted their choices?"

"I may have interfered when there was a close call to make," she acknowledged. "But I can't see you complaining."

Oliver nodded.

Masako looked around the flat.

"It is painful," she said finally. "Seeing his face, but knowing it is not him."

"I understand," Oliver said. "Reflections…"

It was Masako's turn to nod.

"I read what your mother wrote. As did Yasuhara," she told him after another silence. "I'm sorry you went through that."

"Gene does not know and I would like it to remain that way," Oliver said quickly. "If he is to find out, I will tell him."

"I understand," Masako said and started towards the door, taking her phone back from Oliver as she passed.

"I appreciate what you have done," Oliver said.

"We'll get him back," she replied. She spared one last glance before letting herself out.

Oliver all but collapsed once the door had shut behind Masako. He rushed to check his own email, taking note of all the details. He had the weekend to pack for a two-week training course.

The list of other names was contained within the email. It included Mai, Lin, Madoka, Yasuhara and of course, Masako. He did not recognise the other names.

Oliver had never really liked Masako. In his opinion, she was too used to getting her own way and had a habit of being very dramatic when she thought it suited her own needs. Apart from that, he supposed she was tolerable.

He only wondered if she knew just how annoyed Gene would be with her for allowing him anywhere near the trip to Mars.

* * *

Mai had not managed to go to lectures. She had found the email while eating her breakfast and so far had managed not to scream – but only just.

She had showered and walked around the apartment for an hour, freaking out. Then she headed outside to walk around the city, still freaking out.

Mai thought about all the places she may never see again. The first that came to mind was her parents' graves. Her feet led her to them.

"Hey Mum, Dad…" Tears sprung to her eyes and she found herself unable to go on. "Normally kids grow up saying things like 'I want to be an astronaut' but I don't ever remember doing that and now here I am going to Mars." She gave a shaky laugh.

Mai sat and reminisced for a while, unaware of the passage of time. Until eventually, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

 **Ice cream in 20 minutes? From Oliver.**

Of course, his name had been on the list. Mai had almost forgotten in her alarm at being chosen herself. She wondered how Yasuhara had done it.

 **Okay, from Mai.**

"Bye, I'll try and visit you again," Mai whispered. She left and headed towards the ice cream parlour they had previously visited.

Oliver was already there and waiting. She paused a fraction before walking over to greet him.

"What do you want? I am paying," he said, nodding a head towards the counter.

"Chocolate please," she replied. "I'll grab us a seat."

There were a few tables free so Mai picked one near the window.

Oliver joined her a few minutes later with the ice creams.

"I apologise for my behaviour yesterday," he said stiffly, not making eye contact. "It was unseemly and-"

"Oliver, it's fine," Mai said quickly. "You were upset; you're allowed to be upset!"

"I should not have ignored you."

"No, you shouldn't," she agreed. "But I understand it. You haven't known me very long in realistic terms. I can understand why you wouldn't come to me for help."

Oliver did not want to say anything and so began eating his ice cream.

"I did not really think I would be able to go," he said a few minutes later. "Hara-san used her influence to have me included in the list."

"Gene's fiancée?"

"Yes, she wants my assistance in ensuring his safety. Likewise for Lin and Madoka I imagine."

"Well at least we're all on the same page," Mai pointed out. Oliver nodded.

There was another long silence while they ate their ice creams.

"Would you like to stay over again? This weekend?" Oliver asked once he'd finished. When Mai frowned at him, he elaborated. "While they know about what happened, I would ease their fears by showing intimacy with you. These people are responsible for our lives and they will already have a grudge against me. I do not want to give them any difficulties. I thought a few days of further familiarisation would be beneficial."

"It's not like they're going to hurt you," Mai said. "But I see your point. You do not want the label of 'problem child'."

Oliver inclined his head. Mai finished her ice cream.

"Well?" he prompted.

"I expect you to make dinner for me as an apology for yesterday," Mai said with a smile. "But sure, I'll come around."

Oliver accompanied Mai back to her flat while she collected an overnight bag.

"There is not point bringing work, is there?"

He shook his head in reply.

Mai frowned, then walked to her shelf and picked up a folder and shoved it into her bag alongside all her clothes.

"What is that?"

"My English folder, I thought I ought to practice," Mai said, looking at her feet. "Working language will be English right?"

"Yes," Oliver agreed. His lips twitched.

"I think most of my English knowledge is passive," Mai said as she continued packing. "Like, I could read things I get the gist but I'm not sure I could remember everything off the bat. And my accent is awful, my teacher always berated me for that."

"I will help you if you want," Oliver offered.

"That would be great," Mai said. She zipped up her bag and beamed at him.

He swallowed and held out his hand. Mai interpreted this as an offer to carry her bag and so passed it over. Oliver smirked to himself and transferred the bag to his other hand. He then held out the first hand again.

Mai frowned.

"You want to hold my hand?" she clarified.

"Couples hold hands, don't they?" Oliver questioned. Mai smiled.

"They do," she agreed. "But promise to let go if you feel uncomfortable."

Oliver nodded and Mai took his hand.

* * *

 **Author's note: Turns out taking the battery of your laptop makes it work better, who knew right? Thank you all for your concerns about Freddie! I am not sure if I will be able to update again until Friday because I am going to Manchester for a few days to help my BF find a flat! I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this (Tuesday for me) but I am posting it now (Monday) because of FrenchCirce, who I have been torturing with the mere idea of killing Gene off. So I post this now as an apology!**


	16. Chapter 16

The weekend passed quickly in a flurry of packing and practicing English. Mai had been surprised by how much she had remembered, but equally found that she did not know many technical words that Oliver thought she might need.

They made their way to the IMM building together. A group of other people were already in the lobby area. Mai walked over to Yasuhara and greeted him. Oliver joined Lin and Madoka, who were a few metres away.

"Where is Masako?" Mai asked. "I want to thank her for what she did."

Yasuhara laughed before replying.

"She's causing trouble somewhere, trying to get the guy who interviewed Oliver fired I think," Yasuhara said.

"Does he deserve to be sacked?"

"Half of the deciding committee do, firstly for invading privacy and secondly for giving into Masako's threats."

Mai laughed nervously and glanced around at the other people waiting. Aside from the people she knew, there was a tall Caucasian woman, two Koreans, a short blonde man and couple Mai suspected were Japanese – from the glimpses she'd had of their faces – despite their red and light brown hair colours.

" _Hello everyone, I want to register that you are all here and then we'll head out to the coach_ ," a short woman said. Mai struggled with her accent; it was nothing like Oliver's.

"Where is she from?" Mai whispered to Yasuhara.

"France," Yasuhara replied.

"Her accent is hard," Mai complained.

Yasuhara hummed in reply. They followed everyone else, who queued neatly in front of the French woman.

" _Enchanté Mademoiselle,_ " Yasuhara said with a dramatic bow as he reached the front of the line.

" _Behave Yasuhara,_ " she admonished. " _You realise you're only going so I can get rid of you._ " She smiled.

" _You wound me,_ " Yasuhara replied.

" _Get out of here,"_ she said and turned to Mai. " _Name?_ "

"Taniyama Mai."

" _Great, go follow Yasuhara_ ," she replied.

Mai paused for a moment as she translated, then ran after Yasuhara. Oliver joined them a minute later and together they left the building and jumped onto the waiting coach.

"Where do you want to sit?" Mai asked.

"The middle," Oliver replied. "Statistically, it is safest place to be."

Mai laughed a little at his reasoning but slid into a window seat in the middle of the coach. Oliver sat down beside her and Yasuhara sat opposite.

" _Do you mind if I sit here?_ " the short blonde man Mai had spotted earlier asked Yasuhara, who shook his head.

" _Go ahead._ "

"What is his accent?" Mai asked Oliver.

"Australian."

"I bought you a present," Oliver said after a pause.

Mai looked around, surprised.

"What is it?"

Oliver reached into his bag and pulled out a small book. Mai read the English title: Graded Crosswords.

"An English puzzle book?" she checked and he nodded.

"It starts off with easy puzzles and progressively becomes harder. I thought it might help with learning English."

Mai grinned and flicked it open to the first puzzle, then began to rummage through her bag for a pen.

"Here," Oliver said and pressed a pencil into her hand. She noticed it had a rubber stuck on the end.

"Thanks," Mai said. She began to read the clues.

Five minutes later, Mai became acutely aware of Oliver reading over her shoulder while pretending to read his own book. She smiled and angled the page so he could see better.

"It's okay, I've finished that one now," he said.

"What? In your head?"

"Well yes, you can't see me writing it down, can you?"

Mai rolled her eyes.

"If you weren't so smug about it, it would be an impressive skill."

"What impressive skills does Oliver have?" Yasuhara called over. Mai groaned.

"Crossword skills," Mai replied. "So get your mind out of the gutter."

"My mind was not in the gutter," Yasuhara said, sounding scandalised.

Mai and Oliver rolled their eyes in unison.

"You two are very cute," the man next to Yasuhara said.

Everyone, even Oliver, was startled but this sudden burst of Japanese from the Australian.

"You speak Japanese?" Mai asked.

"A little, I worked in the Kansai area after I graduated from University."

"That is so cool! What did you do?"

"Worked in an orphanage and gave English lessons," the man replied.

"Your Japanese is very good."

"Thank you."

* * *

When they arrived, they were shown to their quarters and informed that the majority of the first day would be getting to know each other. By that, the people in charge had decided to put all of them in a room with a buffet and told them to integrate.

Mai had honestly expected Oliver to avoid all attempts at human contact, but he surprised her by taking a seat at one of the tables.

"Would you assist me?" he asked.

"With what?"

"A card game?"

Mai frowned but agreed. Oliver drew out his packet of cards and began shuffling.

"What are you playing?" Yasuhara asked. This drew a lot of attention to Oliver and Mai.

"Cheat," Oliver said. "Would you like to join us?"

Yasuhara smiled and took a seat.

He dealt for three people and they began. Within the space of a card game, the Australian, John Brown, and Lin and Madoka had wandered over. For the second game, he had dealt them in.

By the third game, the other people had asked to join in. Mai and Yasuhara left the table to reduce the numbers and to get some food.

"That was a smart move," Mai commented and they plated their choice of food.

"It is social without needing to touch anyone," Yasuhara said. "And cheat is a good game; you get to know people and their ways of dealing with things."

Mai nodded her agreement.

The card games progressed to the two Koreans teaching everyone else how to play a card game they knew, and then Lin and Madoka explained another game. People took turns to sit out or eat. But the focus remained at the card table.

* * *

"I observed something at the weekend," Oliver said as they readied for bed.

"Hmm?"

"You do not move very much while you sleep," he said. "You wake up in the same position as you fall asleep in."

To his surprise, Mai blushed.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she said.

"Why is that?"

Mai looked away and Oliver frowned.

"It's a silly thing really," she said, still red in the face. "But boys get all icky about that sort of thing."

"I am a man, not a boy," Oliver pointed out.

"Yes I suppose you are," Mai agreed. "I got my first period a month before my mum died. I never told her and just stole sanitary pads from her drawers. I knew about all that stuff so I got by after she died." Mai took a deep breath. "So during my period I had to lie on my back and not move so I wouldn't leak and ruin my sheets. It wasn't until University that I really discovered tampons. But I sort of learned to not move too much because of the paranoia of leaking…"

Oliver nodded his understanding.

"I see," he said a minute later after pondering the subject. "I am not embarrassed by talking about such subjects if you feel the need to discuss them."

"Thanks," Mai mumbled. "This bed looks a lot smaller than yours."

"Yes," Oliver said. "We'll manage though. May I sleep by the edge?"

The bed folded down from the wall and was a replica of what they could expect on Mars. Space was a commodity.

"Sure."

They climbed into bed and lay for a moment in silence.

"Everyone seems friendly enough," Mai said.

"Yes, they are not complete idiots," Oliver said. "Do not worry; I will try not to say that to their faces."

Mai laughed.

"Yeah, keep it to the sarcastic tones and implications of idiocy," Mai said, giggling. "I am glad you are making an effort to get on with everyone."

"I make no promises for once we are in space, they cannot kick me off the mission then," he replied.

Mai stifled her laugh and flicked the lights off. She thought they'd be going to sleep, but Oliver spoke again.

"It is likely they will wake us up early tomorrow with an alarm, seeing how we deal with that sort of situation."

"Hardly a surprise if you know," Mai commented.

"Gene told me about it."

Mai giggled again.

"You two will be a menace together I am sure."

"I fear Yasuhara and Gene will be worse," Oliver said. "But I think you will like him."

"I'm sure I will," Mai said. "We should sleep."

"Yes, we should. Goodnight Mai."

"Goodnight."

* * *

They did not wake the future colonists by alarm the following morning. Yet Mai woke early that morning with an urgent need to urinate. She crept out of the bed, somehow without waking Oliver up.

She tiptoed down the corridor to the shared bathroom. On the spaceship to Mars there would be several toilets but due to space issues in the training complex, there was only one.

Unfortunately for Mai, someone was already occupying the stall.

She leant against the wall and waited in the semi-darkness. She could just see the sun rising out of the window down the hallway.

Ten minutes passed and the occupant of the toilet had not emerged. Mai knocked on the door nervously and heard a squeal followed by a high voice swearing.

"Oops," Mai mumbled.

Then Masako burst out of the toilet in pink silk pyjamas. It took Mai only a moment to realise she was crying.

"You've got to help me!" she begged. "I dropped my ring and it flushed…"

Mai understood immediately. She took one look into the toilet and noticed the toilet did not look entirely normal.

"This is one like on the spaceship right?" Mai asked.

"Yeah?" Masako replied.

"So they are collecting all the waste products, to use as fertiliser!" Mai went on. "Oliver mentioned it at some point."

"So?"

"So it means that your ring will just be in one of the waste packets!"

Masako then seemed to understand.

"How do we get to them?"

"No idea," Mai replied. "But there are a few panels here we could fiddle with!"

She knelt down, her own need to pee forgotten, and tried to pry one of the panels off. The first was on a hinge and so opened up to show was looked like a boiler.

"Must be for the showers next door," Masako said. She joined Mai and together they went around trying to find the waste disposal.

Mai found it first.

"Here! These look like the ones from that film I saw," she said. She pulled a small silver packet with a label stamped on it. "They don't say names though… This just has the mass of water required to rehydrate it. Eww."

"So what do we do? Just try a few?"

"I guess so, I mean if we can feel for any ring-shaped bumps in the packet before opening them that would be preferable," Mai said quickly. Together the girls began feeling the lumpier packets to try and find potential candidates.

"This one maybe?" Masako suggested. "These other ones are too thin."

"Yeah I have a couple here," Mai agreed. The two young woman looked at each other for a moment. "This is really going to smell, isn't it?"

"Yes." Masako grimaced. "How are we going to open them?"

"I saw a first aid kit, which should have scissors."

Mai retrieved the scissors and took a deep breath. She then cut off the top of the packet and gagged.

"That is so bad," Masako managed. They sifted through the dehydrated waste product, but there was no ring. Mai quickly grabbed the next one and repeated the process.

They found the ring in the fifth packet.

Once the waste had been disposed of, the two women stood side by side washing their hands for a good few more minutes. Masako washed her ring and slipped it back on her ring finger.

"It's my engagement ring," she said without prompting. "Gene hated me when he first met me. Well, not hated, but he didn't like me at all."

Mai did not say anything, but let Masako go on.

"He pointed out that I was a spoilt brat and I didn't like that one bit. But he showed me how I could use my money and influence to help people. He really made me a better person."

Mai smiled.

"Oliver doesn't like me either. When I first met him, I didn't realise he was a twin. I hugged him like he was Gene and well, you can guess how that went down."

"Yeah I can," Mai said.

"He's never really been able to relax around me since," Masako went on. "But I think getting him on to this program might have helped."

"I think it did," Mai agreed.

Masako suddenly gasped.

"You came here to go to the toilet! I'm so sorry!" Masako rushed to leave the bathroom. "I'll see you at breakfast yeah? Thank you for helping. I play with my ring when I'm thinking and..."

"I understand, see you at breakfast!"

Masako left and Mai was finally able to do her business. As she made her way back to the room, she realised that maybe Masako wasn't as bad as people had made out. It would be nice to have a friend her age.

However, when she entered the room, Oliver was awake and pacing.

"Where have you been?" he hissed. "I woke up and you were gone!"

"I went to pee," Mai said quickly.

Oliver frowned and flicked Mai on the forehead.

"Wake me up next time."

"You were worried?"

"Obviously."

He climbed back into the bed and lay back with a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

Oliver did not say anything.

"I met Masako, we had a little adventure."

Mai sat on the end of the bed.

"Hmm?"

"She dropped her ring down the loo, we had to rescue it."

"Masako got her hands dirty?"

"We were literally sifting through people's dehydrated poo," Mai deadpanned.

Oliver smirked.

"Gene worked wonders on her," he muttered. "Come back to bed."

Mai pushed herself back and flopped into the bed. She had no sooner closed her eyes than a loud alarm rang through the room. Mai sat bolt upright and then laughed.

* * *

 **Author's note: I know, I know! I said Friday and it's most definitely Saturday now... I stayed an extra day in Manchester and had all of this written yesterday but it was in three different places and then I almost lost all of the Masako bit...**

 **But it is here now!**

 **Please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

The alarm turned out to be nothing more than a fire drill. Everyone had trooped out in their pyjamas, lined up, were counted and then told to get dressed and ready for breakfast.

Oliver's stomach growled as he and Mai entered the canteen. Lin and Madoka were already eating. Yasuhara was trying to make coffee come out of a machine.

Mai led the way and served herself. Oliver followed and together they joined Lin and Madoka. Mai noticed that Yasuhara was still struggling with the coffee machine. She jumped up and helped him.

"Did you not sleep well?"

"No," Yasuhara mumbled in reply.

"Are you in your own room?"

"No, I'm sharing with John," Yasuhara said. "They don't have any single rooms, only double beds. John fidgets a lot."

"That sucks," Mai said sympathetically.

"Thanks for help with the coffee."

"Are you getting any food?"

"No, can't face eating yet."

Yasuhara sat down with them. No one talked much during breakfast until Masako turned up and sat opposite Mai.

"How are you all this morning?" she asked.

"Not bad," Mai replied. No one else looked inclined to speak, so she went on. "Yasuhara is tired because John fidgeted all night. Lin and Madoka also look tired. Oliver is just being himself."

"Cheers," Madoka muttered under her breath. "That bed wasn't comfortable."

"You'll get used to it soon enough," Mai said cheerfully.

"Goodie."

"So it is mainly talks today," Masako prompted. "Lots of sitting around."

"Great," Yasuhara muttered. "I know all that stuff so I can just go to sleep."

Mai frowned at him.

"You're a nightmare," Mai muttered.

"If we all have to suffer through tedious talks, so do you," Oliver said.

"See, even he agrees," Masako said. Mai smiled at her, getting the impression her new friend was trying to fit in with the group.

Yasuhara groaned.

"I hate you all."

"So who are you sharing with?" Mai asked Masako.

"An American called Amy. She's partnered with someone already up there."

"Is she nice?"

"Yes," Masako replied. She smiled. "She is very mothering. She reminded me to brush my teeth."

"That's cute," Mai said.

Other future colonists starting trickling in to get breakfast.

"Where are we meeting for this talk?" Lin asked.

"In the same room as yesterday," Yasuhara replied. "Most of the things happen there."

"Great." Lin stood up with his tray. Madoka followed him to the racks to leave trays in. Oliver went to join them.

"You haven't finished eating," Mai pointed out.

"I'm full."

Oliver left the table with Mai frowning after him.

"I wouldn't worry," Masako said. "Gene always used to worry that Oliver didn't eat enough. It seems to happen when he's worried."

"I thought now he was going that he'd be okay," Mai mumbled.

"He will be," Yasuhara said calmly. "Come on, let's go find this room." He swallowed down the rest of his coffee and refilled it before accompanying the two young women from the canteen.

The activity room had been rearranged to resemble something like a classroom. Rows of desks all faced a white board.

"Now do we want to sit at the front like cool kids? Or at the back like super cool kids?" Yasuhara asked.

Masako glanced at Mai, who rolled her eyes. She chose the second row back.

"Can I sit with you?" Masako asked.

"Of course," Mai replied. "How come Lin, Madoka and Oliver aren't here already?"

"Maybe they went to the loo?" Yasuhara suggested, sitting next to Masako.

Sure enough, the others all turned up within minutes without giving an excuse for their tardiness. The Koreans, the American-Japanese couple and John all turned up five minutes after that.

Once they were all sat down and waiting, a tall man entered as if on cue. Oliver recognised him as Mr Smith.

" _Good morning. My name is Mr Smith. Today I am going to be throwing a lot of information at you,_ " he began. Another man entered with a box and dumped it on the front table before leaving. " _So if you wish to take notes, I thoroughly encourage you to do so._ " He reached into the box and pulled out a small pack. He handed a pack to every person. " _In this pack is your own personal tablet. It comes with a charging unit and stylus. The case has a Bluetooth keyboard if you prefer to type._ "

Everyone began unwrapping their new devices. Mai had only managed to catch half of the English but had gathered the gist of what had been said. A few minutes later, Mr Smith continued.

" _This is an image of the spaceship that will take you all to Mars,_ " he said. A picture appeared on the board. " _As you can see, this outer section spins to create fake gravity for the outer sections. These are the living quarters for you all. Most of it will be a replica of what you are living in now. As of next week, you will be cooking for yourselves too._ " He paused and sighed. " _The centre section consists of the controls and the storage areas. Jihyun and Joon will be your captain and pilot respectively. They have control of the ship."_ He gestured to the two Koreans in the front row. " _Later today we will be doing physicals on you all to assess for any medical conditions before you leave. This will not hinder your progress but allow us to pack the relevant medication._ "

Mai wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but it looked to her like Mr Smith was smirking in Oliver's direction. She frowned at the man, he went on.

" _Over the next few days, you will all be taught how to use, maintain and fix the basic appliances you'll find on board. In the evenings there will be talks regarding life on Mars. Are there any questions?_ "

" _Can you get hayfever on Mars?_ " Yasuhara asked. Mai giggled. " _Only I get dreadful hayfever in the summer._ "

Mr Smith ignored the question.

" _Anyone else?_ "

No one spoke.

" _Excellent, if you log into the emails on your tablets you'll find your schedules._ "

He left the room, leaving the image of the ship on the board.

"Well he's cheerful," Mai muttered.

" _Have you done the trip before?_ " Madoka asked the Koreans. Jihyun replied.

" _Yes, we took the last lot. We will not remain on Mars but bring the ship back to Earth for the next group._ "

"Yasuhara, might I have a word?" Oliver asked. Yasuhara nodded and they left the room.

"Did you think Mr Smith looked at Oliver weirdly?" Mai whispered to Masako.

"Yes I noticed it too," Masako replied. "He conducted Oliver's interview."

Mai frowned.

"He doesn't like him."

"He likes me less for twisting things so that Oliver got on the program," Masako replied quietly. "But it is easier for him to take his anger out on Oliver."

Mai scowled. To distract herself from her own anger, she opened her tablet and tried to get the email app to work. She logged in with her name to find an email itinerary. She had nothing until her physical at 3 PM. Then there was a talk about food on Mars at 7 PM before dinner at 8 PM.

"Hmm, I wonder if we can borrow Oliver's cards again," Mai mused. At that moment, Oliver stuck his head through the door.

"Mai," he called and waited. Mai frowned before jumping up to join him. She waved goodbye to Masako, who waved back. "Come with me," he said once she was out of the Activity room. He led them back to their room and shut the door behind them.

"What's up?"

Mai perched on the end of the bed, which they hadn't yet folded away. Oliver began pacing, obviously frustrated. Mai chose not to rush him, but let him start in his own time.

A few minutes later he spoke.

"The additional physical," he spat. "I asked Yasuhara about it. It is not the same as the last one. It's blood tests and fertility tests."

"Do you not like needles?"

"I have no problem with needles."

"Oh."

The sound left Mai's mouth without her realising. Oliver looked around.

"You have to…?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"What should I do?"

"Can you not…?" Mai could not maintain eye contact.

Oliver ground his teeth together.

"Everything is in working order. I just-"

"Don't like it," Mai finished for him. He nodded. "I see." There was an awkward pause. "I think you'll just have to get it over and done with quickly, if possible."

Oliver nodded as if he knew that already.

"I will not be my usual delightful self this evening," Oliver said finally. "To forewarn you."

Mai caught the joke and smiled.

"When is your appointment?" she asked.

"I am the last one, at 4 PM."

"How about we go and play cards while we wait?" Mai suggested. Oliver nodded.

They did go and play. Mai could feel Oliver tense beside her and was pained that she could do little to ease his discomfort.

At 3 PM she had her own appointment. They took blood and re-checked her eyes. They asked for a urine sample.

"Are you currently on any medication?" the doctor asked.

"Only painkillers during my period," Mai replied.

"You'll be on the pill for the duration of the journey to Mars, as we do not want any unplanned pregnancies just yet! We aren't entirely sure of the effects of space travel on unborn fetuses," the doctor told her. "Have you ever used the pill in the past?"

"No."

"Are you allergic to any medication?"

"Nope," Mai said.

"Excellent," the doctor muttered as she scribbled on her piece of paper. "Any family history of illnesses or conditions?"

"My grandfather had diabetes I believe, but he died when I was very young. My dad didn't get it before he died," Mai said.

"Your parents both died in a car crash?"

"Separate car crashes."

"Excellent, good. Well, that's everything I think."

Mai frowned at the doctor's use of language. While she knew all this doctor cared about was her own health, Mai felt she could have had a bit more tact.

She returned to the Activity room but did not join in the card game. Oliver was too agitated to notice her own pain.

"What's wrong?" a soft voice said. Mai looked around. It was Masako.

"Just had my physical, they brought up my parents," Mai replied. "It's weird. They've been dead for years and years and yet I feel like I am about to burst into tears over it."

"I'm sorry," Masako said. She made as if to comfort Mai, then backed away unsure. Mai pulled Masako into a hug. "My mother died when I was young too. I still get sad about it."

Mai withdrew and smiled at Masako.

"Then I am glad I am not the only one."

* * *

Oliver did not come to the talk about food, nor did he come to dinner. Mai found him in their room once she'd finished eating. He was sat in the corner on the floor.

"Hello," she said as she closed the door behind her. Oliver had folded the bed away so they had some floor space. Mai sat cross-legged a metre or two away from Oliver and waited for him to speak. When he didn't she prompted him. "How did it go?"

"Fine."

"Do you want to go to bed? Or talk for a bit?"

"Talk."

"The food thing was dull," Mai said. "You didn't miss much. Looks like most of our food will suck until we get to Mars. The main base there has managed to grow potatoes, carrots and mushrooms so far. They've struggled a bit more with the leafy greens for some reason I didn't understand because the English was too hard." She paused for breath. "The meals are going to be all dry astronaut food. They're giving us enough for 150 days each, despite the trip only being 70 days due to some technology about ions or something. They do speak English very fast."

"Native speakers tend to," Oliver muttered.

"I'll catch up eventually though," Mai said cheerfully. "Yasuhara supplied a few words for me. And we all did one of the crosswords from that book you got me together over dinner. Masako is surprisingly good at them. She knows all sorts of world knowledge stuff."

"She has travelled a bit in her time."

"She's much nicer now I've got to know her a little bit," Mai went on. "I mean she's still a bit stuck up about certain things. We've got a talk on our clothing tomorrow and she was grumbling about the lack of style."

Oliver smiled slightly.

"Just wait until she hears that she will not be allowed a permanent supply of makeup," Oliver said. "She hides too much behind a mask of makeup that she does not need."

"I think she does a little," Mai agreed. "I'm not sure she had a real friend until she met Gene."

"I would not be surprised."

"Would you like to do a crossword with me?" Mai asked.

"Yes."

Mai motioned to the bed as if to suggest they sat on it. Oliver nodded.

They worked through a few crosswords before bed. When they finally changed into their pyjamas and climbed into bed, Oliver waited until Mai was almost asleep before speaking.

"Thank you."

She only hummed in response.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am torn between speeding this bit up and wanting to establish friendships between the future colonists! It's a tough one! Now if any of you are on Tumblr I'm sure you'll know today is Fanfic Author Appreciation Day so firstly you all have to review and secondly check out ghosthunthq/FrenchCirce's fic recommendations!**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Mai learnt the next day that the names of the two Japanese-Americans were Ayako Matsuzuki and Houshou Takigawa. She learnt this as Ayako had volunteered the pair to model the clothing they would be wearing on board the spaceship and on Mars.

She also learnt that these two bickered, a lot.

" _You really do look like an old bag,_ " Houshou muttered as they posed in the less than flattering items.

" _Shut up,_ " Ayako hissed back.

"Does _bag_ mean something different to what I thought?" Mai whispered to Masako, who was sniggering behind her hand.

"He's using it as an insult, meaning crabby old lady," Masako replied behind her hand.

No one was listening to Mr Smith today as he explained the various features of the clothing due to Ayako and Houshou's antics.

" _Later today you'll be learning to how to repair the clothing-_ "

" _You might learn something useful then, eh?_ " Houshou hissed.

" _I'm more useful than you, you crappy guitarist!_ "

" _Bassist!_ "

"How were they allowed on the program?" Mai asked Masako in a hushed tone. "Surely this is not a good relationship?"

"Ayako is a medical expert, she specialises in pregnancy and infants," Masako replied. "Houshou is her fiance, and he's a musician. It was thought music would be good for morale."

" _As of next week, you'll be wearing these full time to assimilate. We'll also provide you with ample underwear and new shoes._ "

"They give us underwear?" Mai hissed. "But I like my current bra as it is!"

"They will give us sports bras," Masako muttered back. The distaste was obvious in her voice.

"And then you'll both look as flat as a pancake," Yasuhara whispered from behind them. Both girls turned around and glared at him. Yasuhara sniggered and sat back.

"I'll remember that next time you can't work the coffee machine," Mai hissed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone loves the pancake look," Yasuhara replied, still grinning.

"I hate you."

"Nah you don't."

" _Would you please be quiet there,_ " Mr Smith intoned, obviously unimpressed. " _Please reconvene here after lunch._ "

He swept out of the room.

" _You made him pissed at us,_ " Ayako growled, taking a swipe at Houshou.

" _It wasn't me! It was the kids arguing!_ "

" _I am not a kid!_ " Mai said boldly. She looked to Masako. "Was that right?"

Masako smiled and nodded.

" _Sure you aren't, kid,_ " Houshou said and he ruffled her hair. Masako and Yasuhara sniggered. Mai saw Oliver smirking out of the corner of her eye. " _Come on girlie, let's go get lunch._ "

" _You idiot, she's Japanese why don't you talk to her properly like a normal human being?!_ " Ayako said, stalking behind them as they left for the canteen.

"Yeah, sorry," Houshou said. "I forget."

"Daft old man."

"So you two do speak Japanese!" Mai said. "I did wonder."

"Of course, we do," Houshou said. "My mum taught me. And the old bat's parents taught her."

Mai didn't know if she should laugh as the couple bickered over her head.

* * *

Learning to sew was eventful. Mai managed to prick her fingers so many times on the needle that Oliver confiscated it and completed her sewing for her. Yasuhara refused to stitch what he'd been supposed to and instead was attempting to sew rude words into the fabric. Masako completed hers with the well practised air of someone who had sewed often before.

"My mother taught me before she died," she later told Mai. "I used to make small dolls."

"That's so cute!"

"It's something I hope to teach my own daughters if we can spare the fabric."

"It's weird to think that we'll have some things in abundance and other things like fabric will be rationed. What is the long-term plan for that? Can we grow cotton on Mars?"

"I imagine we will be using synthetic materials," Oliver cut in. "From recycling other waste products."

"I did suggest using human hair," Yasuhara said. "Told them that my pubes were surely long enough to knit into something but-"

"You're disgusting!" Mai squealed. "As if anyone would want to even… Eww." She shuddered at the mere thought.

* * *

The following days passed in a flurry of lectures, tutorials and attempts to practice what life would be like in space. The following Monday rolled around, the day they would all be stuck in the spacesuits and with space food.

"Well this isn't too bad," Mai said as she attempted to see what she looked like. "At least it's comfortable."

She looked up to see Oliver running an eye over her apparel.

"You look like a child," he commented. Mai pouted. "That does not help."

Mai huffed and sank onto the bed so she could put her shoes on.

"I can't help being short," she muttered.

"Do you need help doing up your shoes too?"

Mai scowled at Oliver, who smirked.

"No, I am a big girl now and I can even do tricky things like shoe laces, these velcro ones will be easy."

"I would not worry about your appearance, I think Lin will look more ridiculous than you," Oliver said a minute later as he slipped on his own shoes.

Sure enough, when they made their way to the canteen, Lin did look ridiculous. The staff had not quite managed to fully take into account just how tall he was. His jumpsuit ended a few inches shy of his feet leaving a considerable amount of bare leg free.

"They are making me a new one," he muttered at Oliver's enquiring look. "But Madoka found it most amusing this morning."

"I bet she did."

* * *

The morning consisted of a talk all about the launch and docking procedure. Most of this was unnecessary information as only the two Koreans had control of the ship.

However, Mai began to pay attention when Mr Smith said a few key words.

" _This afternoon we will submit you all to a fake launch in our simulator._ "

It took Mai a moment to fully comprehend what he had said.

"We're going in a launch simulator?" she hissed.

"Isn't that what you just heard?" Oliver muttered back. Mai ignored him.

She was practically bouncing with excitement all the way through lunch and as they were led to the simulator. They were helped into spacesuits designed for space walks.

" _The interior is an exact replica of the rocket that will take you up to the spaceship,_ " Mr Smith. " _Please enter and strap in._ "

Technicians checked their straps and they were given the green light.

Mai looked around as best she could despite the helmet over her head. It was kind of eery. She could hear her own breath.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mai?" Oliver's voice came through a small speaker in her helmet.

"Oh, I wasn't sure if anyone could hear me in this thing."

There were other noises as part of the simulated launch.

" _Launch in three… Two… One… Liftoff."_

Mai could feel thrusters - or simulated thrusters - beneath her. A massive pressure forced her deeper into her seat and she felt like she was going to lose a few inches in height.

"Ahh!" Mai heard a scream.

"Shut up Yasuhara!" she yelled back over the noise.

"That wasn't me!"

"It was the old bag!"

" _Be quiet all of you, you'll distract the pilots!_ "

" _They aren't even having to really do anything, though!_ "

"Not now they aren't!"

Mai sighed. On the one hand, the distraction from the forces on her body was quite nice. But it was hard to think straight with all the noise.

" _Quiet,_ " Oliver's voice rang through. " _Go round the circle and report your status. I'll begin. Oliver Davis, fine."_

Mai took the hint.

" _Mai Taniyama, fine._ "

" _Masako Hara, fine._ "

" _Osamu Yasuhara, I really need to pee._ "

Mai rolled her eyes.

" _John Brown, fine._ "

" _Koujo Lin, fine._ "

" _Madoka Mori, fine._ "

" _Ayako Matsuzuki, fine._ "

" _Houshou Takigawa, fine._ "

They waited.

" _Where are Jihyun and Joon?_ "

An intercom interrupted.

" _We put them on a separate circuit, for their own sake._ "

A sudden release of pressure made Mai float up slightly in her suit.

"Ooh! Are we are the top now?"

"That was the release of the second lot of thrusters," Oliver said. "Did you not pay attention this morning?"

Mai mumbled something in reply.

"Well, we now have minimum thrusters to manoeuvre us to the space ship. Though as this is a simulation, they may not bother."

It turns out they did bother. Though Mai guessed it was for the benefit of the pilots and ground crew.

When they were finally released, Mai was still pumped with adrenaline.

"It was like a fair ground ride only a million times more exciting!" she squealed.

"You just wait until tomorrow," Yasuhara said, bouncing up beside her. "Tomorrow, we get to play with the Mars Rovers!"

"You're joking, right? I can't even drive!" Mai said. She looked to Masako and Oliver, who were following behind them.

"He's not joking," Masako said. "But they only go 30 miles an hour or so."

"This is awesome!" Mai said. "I could be the first person to take their driving test on Mars! Can I do that?" she looked to Yasuhara for the answer.

"I suppose we'll have to come up with some on Mars training for future generations. I don't see why you can't be the test subject!"

"Awesome."

Behind Mai and Yasuhara, Masako and Oliver shared a smile, amused at their friend.

* * *

By dinner, Mai had calmed down a little. They were all contributing to one of Mai's crossword puzzles, though it was obvious some members - Oliver - were holding back.

" _Lin? Is Lin here?_ " a female voice said from the doorway.

" _Yes?_ " Lin stood up.

" _We've got your new suit?_ " the woman was holding a folded suit. " _Apologies for the mistake._ "

" _It was nothing, thank you._ "

The woman left after pressing the new suit into his hands. Lin walked back to the table with it.

"Well that's good," Mai said. "You do look a little bit silly with short- What are you doing?!"

Lin had begun undoing his current suit.

"I have been uncomfortable all day," he muttered. He pulled his shoulders from the suit.

"Lin this is the canteen," Oliver pointed out. "Madoka, please stop him."

"No, I'm enjoying this," Madoka said, sitting back.

"Yeah me too," Yasuhara said.

Oliver leant forward and put his head in his hands.

Mai looked away obviously embarrassed before trying to concentrate again on the crossword as Lin continued to pull the suit off.

" _Muscles on the torso, abbreviation,_ " she read from the book. "Three letters."

" _Abs,_ " Madoka supplied, licking her lips.

"Yes," Yasuhara agreed. "Damn he has boxers on."

"You are such perverts."

"Much better," Lin muttered as he did up the new suit. "That old suit went places things should not."

"Eww!"

* * *

 **Author's note: Perverted Yasuhara is one of my favourite things I swear. The last little bit was for a special someone and I just couldn't resist it. Anyway... So Mr Smith was actually based on Mr Smith from the Matrix because I watch that the day before I wrote him into the story and just kind of rolled with it.**

 **So there you go.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

" _Miss Hara, Professor Davis, we thought you would like to see these images. They were recorded yesterday._ "

The technician handed over the printed images after calling Masako and Oliver from breakfast.

" _These rocks were moved in the last 48 hours or so._ "

"That's a kanji. That means life," Masako muttered, ignoring the technician to see what Oliver thought. He studied the lines of rocks.

"Even I know that one," he replied in a low voice. "So at least some of them are alive."

"No, someone there who knows this symbol is! One American, two Germans, one French woman and Gene. He's the only one. He has to be alive!" Masako insisted.

" _Do we know if any of the other crew members knew Japanese or Chinese?"_ Oliver asked.

" _Not that I'm aware of._ "

"He's definitely alive," Masako said. " _Can I keep this?"_ She indicated the piece of paper.

" _Sure."_

The two returned to the canteen. Masako shoved the image under the nose of everyone who would listen. Madoka and Lin both hugged her. Yasuhara and John offered their congratulations. But Mai looked to Oliver, who seemed numb.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," he replied with a small smile. He paused for a moment and then his smile faded. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Do you want to go?" Mai asked.

"Yes."

"Then you're doing the right thing. You want to be with your brother and make sure he's okay. That's okay. You're allowed to want that."

Oliver did not say anything for a while.

* * *

Mai turned out to be an awful driver. None of the technicians allowed her in a vehicle after her first attempt as she'd almost crashed it four times. Considering they were practising in an empty field, this was quite an achievement.

The others, who had all driven before, were cleared for future driving.

Mai sulked back to the canteen and was first in line for food.

"I honestly don't know how you were so bad," Yasuhara said as he sat down beside her with his own food. "It didn't even have a clutch. Go pedal, stop pedal and steering! What is there to go wrong?"

Mai did not reply but began eating.

Oliver sat down on her other side.

"Gene once crashed the family car into the lake in the back garden," he said after a few minutes silence. "To this day my parents reckon that it was stolen."

"Gene told me you crashed it," Masako said as she sat down opposite.

"It was Gene," Lin cut in. "I advised him to throw the keys in afterwards as to not incriminate himself."

Mai smiled weakly.

"But Gene said he was an excellent driver!" Masako protested in defence of her fiance.

"Well when we get back in contact with him, ask who passed his driving test for him," Oliver advised.

Mai turned and gaped at him.

"You didn't?"

Oliver neither confirmed nor denied her suspicions, but smirked slightly.

He didn't speak again until he'd finished eating.

"Come on, we've got a busy afternoon."

"But my schedule says I'm free!" Mai retorted in confusion.

Oliver merely walked away, leaving Mai to shove one last mouthful of food into her mouth before running after him.

"Where are we going?"

"This way," Oliver replied unhelpfully. Mai scowled and followed. He led her back to the bunker where the Mars Rover was parked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach you how to drive it," he replied.

"But we're not allowed! What about the technicians?"

"They did not specify any areas off limits, get in. I'll drive it out of the bunker, but we'll swap once in the field."

Mai glanced around and then climbed in.

"You're being reckless."

"Do you want to learn?"

"Yes but-"

"Then let me teach you. Besides, you're the person running off to Mars with a bunch of strangers. You can hardly call me reckless."

Mai pouted, but Oliver was busy carefully steering the vehicle out into the nearby field.

"Swap," he instructed. They swapped seats and Mai stared at the controls like they were going to bite her.

"I'm really not sure this is a good idea."

"First," Oliver began, ignoring Mai. "Relax your grip on the steering wheel." He hit the ignition and reached his foot over to control the pedals. Fortunately, the seats were close and Mai's short legs did not interfere. "Now I will control the speed. I want you to drive a square."

"Oliver I don't think I can do this."

"Well if you don't we're going to crash."

Mai squealed as she turned the vehicle gently and straightened up. She repeated the motion two more times and Oliver brought the vehicle to a stop.

"I did it!"

"Good, now do it the other way," Oliver said and started the Rover in motion again. Mai managed the other square with more comfort. Once again Oliver brought the Rover to a stop once they'd completed it.

"Okay, we'll just have to drive like this from now on."

Once again Oliver ignored her.

"Now turn the wheel a quarter to the right," Oliver said. "So you'll go in a circle. Now press on the accelerator gently."

Mai gulped and did what he said.

"Gently," Oliver reminded. Mai eased off. "Better. Now brake and bring it to a stop."

Mai slammed on the brake.

"Sorry!"

"Can you ride a bike?"

"Kind of."

"Would you slam on the brake like that on a bike?"

"No," Mai admitted, looking at her feet.

"And why is that?"

"Because I would fly over the handlebars."

"So try again, and brake slower this time."

Mai set off again, still going in a circle.

"Gently," she mumbled. "Gently."

Slowly the vehicle came to a stop.

"Better."

Mai smiled awkwardly. Oliver shuffled back into his seat properly so Mai had full controls and he had no way of taking over.

"You realise this won't count, they won't let me do it?" Mai said.

"Do a figure of eight."

Mai sighed but eased off slowly and completed a small figure of eight.

"Once we're on Mars, they cannot stop you."

"But they can now," she muttered, pointing. Two technicians were running towards them in the field.

"So evade them," Oliver said, smirking. Mai, slightly shocked, set off again. She soon had two technicians racing after her and she paraded around the field in the vehicle.

"This isn't too bad," she said cheerfully.

"You were merely overwhelmed before," Oliver said.

Mai noticed the technicians both panting for breath.

"Should we offer them a lift back?"

"They look like they need the exercise," Oliver said. "Perhaps we should return to our room."

Mai drove the Rover back and parked it almost where they found it. The two young adults ran back to their joint bedroom and slammed the door behind them.

"I have not done anything like that since before Gene left," Oliver said once they had got their breath back.

"We're going to be in so much trouble," Mai hissed through her giggles. "Thank you though, for teaching me."

Oliver shook his head.

They both expected someone to burst in at any time, but no one did. There was no call to congregate and shame whoever had borrowed the Rover. Nothing.

They went to dinner some time later.

"Where have you two been?"

"In our room," Oliver answered.

"Play cards," Mai added. It was true, they had begun playing cards. "Do we want to do a crossword this evening?"

"Sure," Yasuhara said. "It's almost tradition now!"

As they ate, Mai read out the clues and various people shouted suggestions. Mai then verified the answer with Oliver who either nodded or shook his head.

"I mean seriously, who uses _abut_ in everyday life?" Mai asked.

"No one," Yasuhara replied. "I swear that word was invented for word puzzles."

" _Excuse me."_

Everyone looked around to see Mr Smith standing at the end of the holiday.

" _Yes?_ " Yasuhara prompted. Mai noticed his jovial side sinking and 'serious' Yasuhara reappearing. Mai wondered if it had anything to do with the horrible smile Mr Smith had on his face.

" _I just thought I would drop off the relevant medication for members in the group, while I was passing by,_ " he said. There was a definite area of smugness about him.

He drew some blister packs full of blue pills and threw them at Oliver. He then turned and walked off. The table fell silent with rage. Even those that did not know the implications knew some line had been crossed.

Mai got up from her seat and stomped after Mr Smith, she caught him at the door.

" _Yes, Miss Taniyama?_ "

She reached up and slapped him as hard as she could.

"You arsehole! You utter arsehole. I don't know what-" Mai paused as she realised something. " _I don't know what you think you are doing. But stop it. You-"_

" _Bastard,_ " Yasuhara supplied.

" _Bastard!"_ Mai repeated.

" _Is that all?_ "

Mai scowled at his unaffected manner.

"Masako I want him fired."

Mr Smith rolled his eyes and left.

"Give those pills here," Mai insisted. Yasuhara passed them over. "What does that man drink?"

"What?" Madoka asked.

"I am going to spike his food and drink with them," Mai said.

"Put them in the coffee machine. Just warn everyone else first," Yasuhara said.

"Don't bother," Oliver said. "He is not worth your time. I am going to bed."

And he left.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well I managed to bash out another chapter today! Woop! A lot of you like perving on Lin, would you all like more "perving on Lin" moments? Or anyone else?**

 **Please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Oliver was feigning sleep when Mai appeared later that evening for bed. She crept around, getting ready and slipped into bed.

"I know you're awake," she whispered. "Is there anything I can do?"

Oliver did not respond.

"I'm sorry for making a scene."

"Gene would have done the same," Oliver whispered. "Just without the slapping. Or the insults. He would have skipped to the prank."

"He's doing it to embarrass you for some reason," Mai hissed, obviously still angry.

"Because Masako went over his head. But he cannot take it out on Masako because of her father."

"It is so frustrating."

Oliver hummed.

"Go to sleep Mai, he is not worth your time."

"But your pain is," Mai replied.

"Go to sleep," Oliver repeated.

* * *

" _This weekend you'll have two days to pack up and give anything away that you want to go to friends or relatives. You will each be given one of these boxes to take with you. Please bear in mind, that there is an upper mass limit of 20 KG."_

Mai looked at the boxes. They were a little bigger than a shoe box. She tried to think what she would put in her box. What would she want to keep? What was that important to her?

She wanted a photo of her family, she thought. But she could have a digital one of those, couldn't she? What physical things did she want?

She glanced around and noticed everyone else deep in thought. Except Oliver, who seemed unbothered by it.

Mai chose merely to glare at Mr Smith, hoping to burn holes in his skull with the sheer intensity of her stare. She had wondered if his trick the previous day had partly been payback for them borrowing the Rover.

* * *

Everyone was subdued for the following few days until they were released on Friday. Mai returned to her own apartment and started sieving through her belongings, trying to pick the few items she wanted to keep. Everything else would be sold.

She found the photo of her as a young child with her parents and took it out of the frame. Mai deposited the photo inside the box. She knew she would not need clothes or bedding. So immediately ruled all of those out. Books she would be able to access the ebook editions. She would not need cutlery or pots and pans. But Mai slipped a pair of her favourite chopsticks into the box.

Then it occurred to her that she would not be bringing her children up in Japan. They would know nothing of their heritage if she did not teach them.

Mai hurried to her bedroom cupboard and found her finest kimono and obi. She found all the other accessories that she would choose to wear with it such as hairpins and a fan. Carefully, she folded them and placed them in her box.

"What else…?" she mused.

Then she spotted her ordinary teapot. That would not do, but the ornamental one she kept safe would be perfect.

Once she'd put that in, her box was full. Satisfied with her choices, she went to bed.

When she woke on Saturday, Mai thought about phoning her friends at University. Michiru and Keiko at least would be worried after her prolonged and unexplained absence.

But she wasn't sure she could face it.

* * *

" _My mother still won't speak to me,_ " Houshou muttered.

" _Oh my parents stopped a while back, they'll regret it once we're gone._ "

Ayako flopped onto the sofa beside Houshou and opened the tub of ice cream.

" _You won't fit in your suit,_ " Houshou muttered.

" _I never get ice cream again, one tub won't kill me now._ "

Houshou sighed and went to get his own spoon.

* * *

John Brown spent his weekend walking around Tokyo, observing people. He felt somewhat detached from his surroundings. From all the people going about their everyday lives.

He found a park and sat for hours just observing, soaking in everything.

A sigh escaped his lips and a tear ran down his face.

He would miss this planet.

* * *

"Daddy, I really think Mr Smith needs to be transferred to another department," Masako said over lunch on Sunday. "He is highly unprofessional."

"Who is he picking on now?"

"Oliver."

"Gene's brother?"

"Yes."

Masako's father sighed.

"That man is skilled, but he could do to learn a few things about keeping work relationships professional." He sighed again. "I will work on it."

"Thank youc Daddy."

* * *

"Is taking my thesis a weird?" Madoka asked as she threw things into her 'potential' pile. "I mean I know I have an electronic copy but I do feel very strongly about the bound copy."

"If it makes you happy then take it."

"Are you taking yours?"

"No."

Madoka sighed.

"Do you reckon Noll would put it in his box for me?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, his will be empty so far I bet," Madoka muttered.

"You can ask," Lin said.

"I'm worried about him."

"Noll?"

"Of course." Madoka sat down and looked up at Lin, who was cooking. "Gene is going to be pissed when he turns up."

"Yes, but not for long."

"I'm not sure Noll can handle it."

"He will be fine. That Mai girl has been helping him immensely."

"She has, I can't believe they share a bed without him… You know, having a full on panic attack." Madoka frowned. "Unless he has and been hiding it?"

"No, I think he is genuinely comfortable around her," Lin said. "Her personality is not dissimilar to Gene's, only a little louder."

"I'm not sure if that makes it creepy or not."

Lin rolled his eyes and served up the food. He carried the plates to the table and placed one down in front of Madoka. She began eating while obviously still pondering the mystery of Oliver and Mai's relationship.

"Do you think he actually like likes her?" Madoka asked.

"No, I don't," Lin said. "But I think there is potential. He has admitted in his own way he thinks she is somewhat attractive."

"Really?"

"Yes. And they have a good friendship. If this all works out, I think they would be happy together."

"I don't disagree. It's almost like an arranged marriage, except fate did the matching. Like, instead of parents picking who they think would suit their child best, it was fate."

"I'm sure Oliver would disagree on the fate part, but I guess it was lucky for want of a better word."

"I'm sure he would," Madoka said with a slight laugh. "I am going to miss your cooking," she added. "The space food wasn't bad... "

"But it is not homemade Chinese."

"It certainly isn't."

* * *

Yasuhara sat alone in his apartment nursing a small glass of whisky. His small box was packed with his favourite socks and a few precious books.

His family did not care. He knew they would not. Ever since he'd been outed they had not cared.

He sipped at the whisky.

It would be a new start, he decided. He would be writing the laws this time. His fellow colonists were sensible.

It would all be okay.

He hoped.

* * *

 **Author's note: So FrenchCirce essentially challenged me to write another chapter before midnight at about 10:30 PM this evening so BAM here you go this is what I managed.**

 **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Mai took a deep breath. She could hear her suit rustle slightly as she shifted. Far away, there were beeps and voices talking in English doing final checks. On her right was Oliver, who had been annoyingly calm all morning. On her left was Yasuhara, who'd been alternating between acting like a small child and a nervous wreck.

Mai just felt like the nervous wreck.

She tried to inject the enthusiasm she'd found on the simulator, but it just wasn't coming.

" _We are ready to go,_ " an announcement said.

"It was a pleasure knowing you all," Yasuhara said through the comms.

Mai wanted to reply but felt like if she opened her mouth she might be sick. While the suits for take off were prepared for her bowels to empty, she hadn't been advised about what to do if she felt sick. And she didn't fancy sitting in a puddle of her own sick. Let alone when they were out of the earth's gravity, then the sick would float about.

The countdown began.

" _T minus ten, nine."_

"Is it too late to get off?" she managed to say.

" _Five, four, three._ "

She heard someone laughing.

" _Two, one. We have liftoff!"_

Forces like she remembered from the simulator glued her body to the seat. There was rapid English coming in from the comms as various systems started and finished.

The pressure grew and Mai left like she couldn't breathe. The air had gone from her suit. Mai wanted to scream.

Then she saw it.

A flame.

Time appeared to slow down as the fire spread throughout the cabin. Mai tried to struggle from her seat, to escape. But it was to no avail. Screams could be heard through the comms from her fellow passengers.

The flame spread up her suit. Her body was being boiled alive in the suit that should have saved her from the horrors of space. Now it was her coffin.

Mai sat bolt upright, panting in the darkness of her bedroom.

"A dream. Not real," she whispered, trying to convince herself. Sweat covered her body as if she really had been boiling alive. Her eyes glanced to her alarm clock: 2:31 AM.

Mai swore.

She pushed the covers away and climbed out of bed. Her body was coursing with adrenaline. Pacing around her room, Mai tried to get a hold of herself.

She swore again.

"I can't stay here."

She didn't really take notice as she pulled on her coat and grabbed some shoes. Mai left her apartment in her pyjamas and let her feet guide her down the street.

Tokyo was empty at this time of night. A few taxis drove past but otherwise Mai saw no one.

She soon found herself outside of Oliver's apartment and knocking. He did not respond for a few minutes.

"Mai? It is the middle of the night," Oliver complained.

"I'm sorry."

And she burst into tears.

Oliver's eyes widened and he stepped aside for her to enter. Mai did and then collapsed to the floor.

"Why are you crying on the floor?"

"I had a nightmare," she sobbed. "Everyone was burning and… The rocket blew up…"

"That is a reasonable fear, the rocket is essentially a giant bomb. But so far I think only 18 reported astronauts have died in flight with a further 13 in training. We have survived training if you can call it that. Although during the Space race the Russians did not advertise their failures so these figures may be a little off."

Mai only cried harder.

"Mai, go and sit on the sofa."

Oliver left her to make her own way to the sofa and went to put the kettle on. He made two cups of tea and carried them back through. Mai had not sat on the sofa but was leant against it.

He sighed, put the two cups on the table and looked down at her.

"Sit on the sofa or I will sit you on the sofa."

Mai struggled up onto the sofa with tears still streaming down her face.

"I just…" she tried to speak. "You're all my friends and I don't want you all to die!"

Oliver nodded and handed her one of the cups of tea. He did not take a seat.

"And space is so dangerous," Mai went on between sobs. "Your head can explode from the vacuum of space or we could run out of oxygen or water or someone could go crazy from the confinement and kill us all or-"

"I can assure you Lin is a very capable martial artist. If anyone tries to kill us he will be able to stop them."

"But what if-"

"Lin will not go crazy from confinement," Oliver went on. "He survived for years in the same office as me. If he can deal with that, he can deal with the space ship."

Mai hiccoughed and almost smiled. She tried to drink the tea.

"Oww."

"Mai that was boiling water a few minutes ago, it is likely to be very hot," Oliver said in a flat voice.

More tears escaped down her face.

"I'm sorry for bothering you," she whimpered.

Oliver did not say anything in reply to this but drank some of his own tea, seemingly unaffected by the heat. He sighed and retrieved his box. He placed it in front of Mai and opened it. From inside, he withdrew a photo and handed it to her.

She took it and studied it for a moment. There were two young boys, one smiling broadly with his arm around his scowling twin.

"Gene had asked for a camera for his 10th birthday. He spent weeks taking photos of absolutely everything. He continually insisted on pulling me in for photos I had no wish to be part of. Our parents would get them all developed and printed. Luella loved them." Oliver paused. "Gene gave me this one."

"And you're taking it with you?"

"Yes."

Mai did not ask why he had chosen it to take, but Oliver told her anyway.

"Gene will be annoyed with me for coming. I wish to show it to him to remind him that he did many things that annoyed me."

Mai laughed and drank some tea.

"What else are you taking?"

Oliver gestured to Mai to look in his box. She budged forwards to get a better look. There was a tin that Mai pulled out and read the label.

"Tea?"

"That is the finest quality tea I have yet found. Inside that tin is 200 tea bags."

"For special occasions only I presume?"

"Gene will insist on celebrating birthdays, I may as well have a way of celebrating that I enjoy."

Mai smiled and replaced the tin. She found another photo of Oliver's family. In that one he was almost smiling.

"That was taken on the one year anniversary of being adopted."

The final thing in Oliver's box was a book entitled _Elementary Physics._

"It was the first present I received from Luella and Martin. Luella thought it was cruel giving me such a boring present, her words not mine. But Martin insisted."

Mai flicked open the book and glanced through the pages. It was an old textbook and Mai noticed several pencil scribblings where Oliver had questioned or corrected things.

She replaced the book and then the box's lid. Smiling, Mai finished her tea.

"Well chosen things," she said finally.

"I will wash these cups up," Oliver said. "Would you like to stay the remainder of the night?"

Mai nodded as he took the cups to the kitchen.

When Oliver returned, he found Mai had fallen asleep on the sofa. He rolled his eyes and leant down to pick her up. Gently he carried her through to the bed and placed her down on her side of the bed.

He covered her with the duvet before climbing in himself.

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Madoka asked. Lin was sat crossed legged on their bed dressed only in his pyjama trousers.

"This is my last night on this planet," he said quietly. "It is an odd feeling."

Madoka leant across the bed and tried to drag Lin down to lie with her but alas all she managed to do was run her hand over his naked torso.

"Are you regretting applying?" Madoka asked.

"No," Lin replied honestly. "I am merely restless."

He sighed and shuffled down into the bed. Madoka moved over and rested her head on his chest. Lin placed an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"We don't have to sleep," Madoka whispered seductively.

Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow is going to be a very long and stressful day and you are suggesting staying up?" he teased.

"Well I do know some very good stress relief techniques," Madoka replied with a grin.

"Oh do you now? I think you're going to have to prove that to me."

And she did.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I just read a lot about astronauts dying/getting lost in space. Basically we don't really know because Russia didn't report most of their failings. But other recievers around the world caught distress messages from their astronauts... One apparently was just the heartbeat of a dying man...**

 **I sent just the first bit to some friends of mine and they were going to kill me for killing everyone off... Before realising it had to be a dream. As if I would kill everyone... *cough***

 **The topless Lin bit at the end is for FrenchCirce as an apology for teasing her about killing everyone off. And for the rest of you Lin perverts. There are a surprisingly large amount of you...**

 **Anyway, please review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

When Oliver woke up, he realised very quickly that something - or rather, someone - was touching him. His body immediately tensed and glanced over his shoulder to realise Mai was huddled up against his back.

She was still asleep.

Carefully he tried to move away, but Mai only followed his movement. She made a murmuring noise in her sleep.

Oliver pursed his lips

He moved away again in an attempt to get out of the bed and leave Mai to sleep a little longer. But Mai did not want to comply with this idea, it seemed. She groaned and reached an arm over his torso to stop him moving.

Oliver knew that when she woke, Mai would feel extremely guilty about this instance, though she had no conscious control over her sleeping actions. Part of him wanted to escape it somehow so she did not feel that guilt unnecessarily.

The other part wanted to wind Mai up further. Had it been any other person - except perhaps his brother or maybe Lin - he would not have done it. But this was Mai.

Oliver carefully snuck his arm under Mai's neck and she snuggled closer. Oliver fought his initial reaction to push her away. Mai would not hurt him.

He was struck by how peaceful she looked. Undignified, with drool dribbled down her chin, but peaceful.

"Mai?" he said quietly.

She stirred slightly.

"Hmm shhh."

"Mai," he repeated slightly louder.

"Mmm sleepy." She buried her head deeper into his chest. He watched her frown in her sleep ridden state. Her hand landed on his chest. She prodded him and worked slowly up to his face. Mai's frown deepened. "Do I want to open my eyes?" she asked.

"This can hardly be the most compromising position you've woken up in," Oliver commented.

Grimacing, Mai opened her eyes.

"Oh no! I am so sorry!"

She practically flew to the other side and promptly fell off the bed.

"Oww."

"Mai, we aren't in space yet. Gravity still applies."

Mai's head appeared over the side of the bed.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to invade your personal space! Honestly, it wasn't intentional!" she gabbled. Obviously scared to come closer, Mai looked pleadingly at Oliver for forgiveness.

"You barely touched me before I turned over."

"What?" Mai frowned for a moment. "You mean you made it worse?!"

Oliver smirked.

"You made me worry like that?!" Mai pounced back onto the bed and pouted at Oliver. "I was so worried I'd hurt you!"

Oliver continued to smirk at her indignant complaining.

Mai huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I presume you did not have another nightmare?" Oliver prompted.

"No," she said, still pouting. Oliver rolled her eyes.

"Mai, you did not do any harm."

"But I-"

"Mai, tea."

She scowled at him but got up and stalked out towards the kitchen.

Oliver watched her go, curious.

* * *

Several hours later they had been flown to the launch site. Mai hated how similar everything was to her dream. There were hundreds of people running around checking everything. People helping them into suits and explaining things at a hundred miles an hour.

Thankfully, someone was panicking more than Mai.

Masako was hyperventilating and borderline in tears. Mai had tried to comfort her, as had Yasuhara and John, but nothing had helped. It was only as they were taken into the rocket that Mai found out that Masako's father had not come to say goodbye.

Most of the passengers were not talking. Jihyun and Joon were talking to each other presumably in Korean as they ran through their own checks.

"Oliver, I'm scared," Mai whispered. She knew everyone could hear her, but she didn't care.

"If it blows up you'll be dead before you realise."

Mai laughed nervously.

"Thanks," she mumbled back.

Oliver did not say anything, but reached his gloved hand over and rested it on top of hers. Although she was still annoyed with him, she appreciated the gesture.

They sat for what felt like hours before the countdown began and Mai was sure that time had slowed further when it did. The numbers decreased as Mai's breath quickened.

"Mai, we will be fine. I added my pack of cards to my box and I fancy a game later if you would join me?"

"Sure, if we survive this I will do anything with you," Mai said without thinking.

"Mai!" Yasuhara's voice cut in. "Does that count for me too?"

"Oh shut up you!"

But she laughed.

"Yeah girlie," Houshou chimed in. "I don't want to hear about you doing that. You're practically a baby."

"I am not a baby!"

"Your vocabulary level is not dissimilar."

"Oliver!" Madoka reprimanded.

The countdown continued in the background, ignored by the passengers.

"I hate you all," Mai said.

"Hey! I was sticking up for you!" Madoka complained.

"But you laughed," Lin pointed out.

"Yes you should not laugh at her intellectual level, it really is a sad reflection of the state of humanity."

"I am going to kick your butt when we get out of these damn suits," Mai hissed, though she did not jerk her hand away from Oliver's.

"Wow Mai, I did not know you were into that!"

Mai heard nervous laughter.

" _Could someone translate for me?_ " An American accent asked. What was the woman's name? Amy?

" _They are teasing Mai,_ " John said.

" _Children behave,_ " Amy's voice said.

" _Yes mum_ ," Yasuhara said in a childlike voice.

" _Don't you sass me, young man."_

" _Three, two, one, we have liftoff._ "

Mai swore as the engines started. She wanted to remain calm but flashbacks from her dream invaded her brain.

She screamed.

"You call that a scream?" Yasuhara yelled over the noise of the thrusters. "Even I could beat that!" And he did.

Soon they were all screaming until they could barely breathe. Mai fell into laughter.

"This is crazy!" she yelled.

"I know!" someone replied.

"Mars here we come!"

* * *

Once the thrusters had been spent and detached, what remained of the rocket was guided to the spaceship by small bursts of gas. The docking procedure ran like clockwork and soon they were released from their suits and allowed to explore.

Mai and Yasuhara had a lot of fun in the zero gravity spinning around. Yasuhara then had more fun by pushing Mai down the connecting chute to the spinning outer section where the pseudo-gravity took effect. The spinning section had been calibrated to 1 G, with plans to slowly alter it over the course of their journey to resemble Mars gravity.

Rooms had been assigned with name plates on each door. Mai and Oliver soon found theirs and deposited their boxes. Amy had managed to usher a very quiet Masako towards their own room. Mai wanted to console Masako somehow but knew not how.

Oliver had seen Mai's anguish and suggested they play cards. Mai refused and instead chose to explore the remainder of the ship. Oliver scowled but followed. Everyone's rooms were identical to those in the training facility, if perhaps a little smaller. There was a recreation room, a gym and a kitchen dining area.

A rota had been sent to their tablets detailing when they were each on call for repairing duty. Fortunately, they had kept everyone in their pairs. Mai was grateful for this, as though she managed just fine in the workshops, she wasn't nearly so confident now they were in space.

After a full exploration of the ship, Mai found herself in the recreation room, staring out of one of the windows. They were currently still in orbit around the Earth and would be for a few hours longer yet.

Mai tried to spot all of the continents and islands.

"I feel so small," she mumbled. Oliver had followed her and was sat reading.

"You are small," he replied.

"Yeah, but look at it."

She could not explain the overwhelming feeling she had. The planet looked so beautiful from space. She could see the cities lit up where the sun's rays could not reach. She could see a storm. She could see the green of the rainforests.

"Yes, if you took away the humans it would be beautiful."

Mai did not respond. Oliver had a point. Humans were ruining the planet and here they were, going to start the process all over again on another planet. But if humans did not do this, who was to say another species would not?

It was a sad thought.

"What's the time?"

"We are running staying with the clocks in Japan, so almost 8 PM," Oliver replied.

"No wonder I'm hungry," Mai replied. "Let's go and get some food."

Everyone else was in the dining area, Amy was making meals and passing them around. It looked like John and Yasuhara had at least got Masako talking, for which Mai was grateful. She did not want her friend upset.

" _Are you hungry?_ " Amy asked. " _I can sort you both out?_ "

" _Yes please,_ " Mai replied with a slight bow. Oliver nodded and they took seats by Lin and Madoka.

"So does this count as Day 1? Or Day 0?" Madoka was asking Lin.

"Zero," Oliver answered for Lin, who nodded. "We technically set off towards Mars at 1 AM, which is tomorrow."

"I wish we could have brought alcohol," Madoka said. "Now would be a great time to celebrate. I had nightmares about that launch."

"Me too," Mai admitted.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Lin commented.

Amy set down food in front of Mai and Oliver, who thanked her before she bustled off to nag Masako about not eating enough.

"Oi! Mai!" Yasuhara yelled from the other end of the table.

"What?" she shouted back.

"Charades later?"

"Sure."

Mai laughed at Yasuhara's grin. But the game made sense, if they stuck to big international films and books, most people would be able to play.

Oliver drew out his tablet as he ate and pulled up an app.

"Crosswords!" Mai exclaimed. "Can I help?"

Oliver smirked and then nodded.

"Hmm," she mumbled as she tried to read the clues. "These don't make as much sense."

"He's being an arse," Madoka said after a glance. "That's a cryptic crossword, they use double meanings and riddles."

Mai pouted at Oliver, who shrugged.

"Jerk," she muttered and turned back to her food.

* * *

Charades turned out to be a complete debacle. Until the two Koreans had to return to the control units, they utterly wiped the floor with everyone.

Once they'd left to begin the preparations to move out of orbit, Yasuhara reigned supreme. This resorted to everyone trying to think of something obscure just to beat him. Everyone apart from Oliver and Lin, who were resolutely refusing to play.

Mai drew a square in front of her body with her fingers.

" _TV_ ," John said.

Mai held up four fingers and her thumb.

" _Five words._ "

She held up two fingers.

" _Second word._ "

Mai pointed upwards, then mimed climbing up something and looking down.

" _Up? Climbing? Fear of heights? High?"_ Yasuhara guessed. Mai pointed at him. " _High?_ "

She nodded and was about to indicate her next word when Yasuhara interrupted.

" _Ouran High School Host Club_!"

"I hate you!" Mai scowled.

Everyone laughed as Yasuhara jumped up for the umpteenth time.

The games went on until Mai fell asleep on John's shoulder. Oliver sighed and carried her back to their room.

Madoka pulled Lin behind as the others left and pointed to Oliver.

"They've gotten closer," she said.

"They have. I am glad."

Madoka smiled and led him back to their own room.

* * *

When the woke the next morning, they had long since left the Earth's orbit. It was officially Day 1 of the 70 it would take them to get to Mars thanks to the ion propulsion system.

" _You will not believe what the old hag filled her box up with!_ " Houshou was ranting to Amy as they ate breakfast.

" _What?_ "

" _Makeup and anti-wrinkle cream._ "

" _You're joking?_ "

" _Who is joking?_ " Masako asked as she joined them.

" _Ayako filled her box with makeup and anti-wrinkle cream._ "

Masako laughed behind her hand and poured herself some rehydrated orange juice.

" _I filled mine with keepsakes and reminders of my family and friends,_ " Amy said.

" _Likewise,"_ Houshou said. " _But not Ayako. Crazy old bat._ "

" _Who is a crazy old bat?_ " Mai asked from the doorway.

Houshou laughed and let Masako explain to then had to re-explain it to Madoka, who in turn told Yasuhara, Lin and finally Oliver. Yasuhara told John and so when Ayako finally joined them, with a full face of makeup, almost everyone burst out laughing.

Ayako, in the most dignified manner she could muster, ignored them all and ate her breakfast alone.

"What are you doing this morning?" Mai asked Oliver as they finished eating.

"I plan to finish the book I was reading and then workout. Although we have this pseudo-gravity, muscle loss is still a concern."

"I see."

"Should you not be resuming your studies?" Oliver asked.

"The University wouldn't allow it," Mai admitted. "They said that as they could not ensure exam conditions it would be unfair to award me the degree. Yasuhara tried everything with his legal buddies but they wouldn't budge. I'm not entirely sure they believed the situation in the first place though."

"That is no excuse not to study."

"It hardly gives me the motivation to continue."

Oliver frowned at her, but Mai ignored him. She stood and returned to their room.

She expected Oliver to follow, but he did not. Instead, Madoka entered.

"Are you alright?" Madoka asked.

"Yes," Mai replied from her position on the bed.

"Don't mind Oliver," Madoka said.

"No, he has a point," Mai said. "I was just upset when I found out about my degree and…"

"I'm sure we can find a way around that," Madoka said. "But that is something to worry about another time."

Madoka stood at the end of the bed with an odd look on her face.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"Nothing." Madoka shook her head. "If you a shoulder to cry on, just shout okay?"

"Okay." Mai frowned a little as Madoka left.

She lay back down on the bed and sighed.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well I walked like 5km (3miles) to the nearest town today to write half of this and to hatch my Pokemon eggs. I managed to hatch a 2km pikachu and 5km poliwag. Considering I also walked back I feel like I should have hatched more but hey ho!**

 **Sorry for the lag of semi clothed Lin in this chapter... You're all Lin Perverts.**

 **Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

The days passed serenely on board the spaceship. Mai had found that befriending Amy had been a fantastic idea. Not only did she make the weird food taste good, she was also incredibly patient in helping Mai with her English.

This was something the rest of the crew had encouraged until the duo starting singing. Amy turned out to be a good singer. Mai on the other hand…

" _Say something I'm giving up on you,_ " Mai wailed.

" _I'll be the one if you want me to,_ " Amy join in.

"I'll be the one to murder them both if they don't shut up," Yasuhara muttered, he could hear them from the gym where he was sat on the lat-pulldown machine.

Oliver gave him a blank stare.

"What are you looking confused about?" Yasuhara asked.

Oliver sighed and pulled an earplug from his ear.

"What?" he asked.

Houshou laughed.

"Earplugs, great idea! Where did you find those?" he asked. "I could do with some to put up with the old bag."

"In a first aid kit," Oliver replied. "But if you need those to put up with your partner, perhaps you ought to have picked someone else."

Oliver was about to replace the earplug when Houshou spoke again.

"Says the man who's got earplugs in already to block out his girl's singing."

"They are not for the singing, but your inane conversation."

Oliver returned the earplug to his ear and continued with the weights he'd been lifting.

Yasuhara clapped and laughed at Houshou's expense.

"He's including you in that, you realise?"

"So?" Yasuhara was thoroughly unbothered by the statement.

"Are you done on that?" Lin cut in, indicating the lat-pulldown machine.

"Sure," Yasuhara said and jumped up. He retrieved his water bottle and watched as Lin sat down and adjusted the machine. "I didn't think you were that muscly, Lin, but your arms look strong!"

He reached over and tried to pinch Lin's tensed bicep.

"Leave the poor man alone," Houshou said.

" _And I will always love you!_ " the two young women sang from the next room.

"Alright, that's it," Yasuhara said. "If they are singing Whitney Houston I have to show them how it's done."

"Save us all," Houshou muttered. "I'm going to hit the shower."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ship Masako, Ayako and Madoka were discussing their arrival on Mars in Masako's room. Ayako had finally found a topic that had cheered Masako up; her wedding with Gene.

"I mean I think we'll need an event to bring everyone together," Ayako said. "Bring together the existing people and the new people."

"And I'm sure John would perform the ceremony," Madoka added in. "He's a lovely young man."

Masako was smiling at the idea.

"If only I had a dress," she mused. "But I suppose these suits will have to do!"

"At least we can do your hair up nicely," Ayako said. "Oh, I bet you'll be the first to have babies too!"

"Haven't the existing colonists started on that?" Masako asked, her cheeks tinted red.

"Well I was privy to the medical records and if anyone on Mars has, no one has mentioned it yet!"

"Do we have the resources to support extra people yet?" Madoka asked, concerned.

"Well, the current colonists can grow enough vegetables to maintain their current population. Though it's quite a dull diet."

"We've brought new seeds to add to that," Masako said. "My father told me about it."

"Who's going to walk you down the aisle?" Madoka asked quickly. "Have you decided?"

"No, but I might pick one of the people here," Masako said. "Who do you think would look best?"

"Lin, I mean him and Noll match!" Madoka said. "If they were both actually smiling it would be even better."

Masako giggled behind her hand.

"Yeah, besides, Yasuhara would play a prank on you no doubt! Noll will be best man. The idiot will be doing music…"

"We should go ask him," Madoka said. "They were working out, I think now would be a great time to check on them."

Masako rolled her eyes and Ayako laughed as Madoka bounced from the room.

They followed not completely reluctantly to the gym, bypassing the singing trio to find Lin and Oliver in the gym. Oliver had moved to the running machine and duly ignored the entry of the females.

Lin, however, had literally just pulled off his workout shirt and was wiping the sweat from his brow with it.

"Hello," he said, clutching the shirt to his chest.

"We'll come back," Masako said, turning away.

"Nah we won't," Madoka said, grabbing her shoulders.

"Is there a problem? I was going to shower," Lin said.

"Would you walk Masako down the aisle?"

"What?"

"At her wedding?"

"Why would I do that?"

Madoka sighed.

"Because they need a substitute father and decided you'll look best in the photos," Oliver cut in.

"Yes, of course," Lin said.

"See! I knew it would be fine," Madoka said. She grinned, reached up to kiss Lin before bounding from the room. "Now who's going to be the bridesmaids?"

Masako and Ayako bowed awkwardly before rushing after Madoka.

* * *

" _Your English has improved recently,_ " Oliver said later that evening. They were both reading in bed.

" _Thank you_ ," Mai replied.

Oliver looked around to notice a slight red tinge on her cheeks.

" _But I didn't say you were good,_ " he added.

Mai pouted around at him.

"Jerk."

" _It would be incorrect for me to say you were good, I was acknowledging your improvement,_ " Oliver said. He was smirking in a way that frustrated Mai to no end.

Mai chose to ignore him and continued to read. Oliver turned back to his own book for a few minutes.

" _Your singing could leave a lot to be desired._ "

"So could your attitude," Mai muttered darkly. "Is your book that boring?"

"I am not reading a book."

"Fine, paper thing."

"These things aren't designed to be entertaining."

"So why don't you read something fun?"

"Like what? Your diary?"

"I don't have a diary," Mai protested.

"What would it say if you did?" Oliver asked.

Mai thought for a moment before replying.

"Dear diary," she began. "Today I tried really hard with my English and my fake boyfriend decided to laugh at my lack of fluency."

"Dear diary," Oliver imitated. "Today I tried to compliment my fake girlfriend on the improvement she had shown in her English language skills. Unfortunately, she took it as an insult. I wonder what would prove a better compliment."

Mai scowled at him.

"You're making fun of me again."

Oliver frowned at Mai, who looked away and put her tablet down.

"I'm going to sleep," she said finally.

"Is something wrong?"

Mai did not reply as she pulled the covers up. She opened her mouth a few times to speak, only to close it again.

"Goldfish impressions do not become you, Mai."

"I am sick of feeling inferior," she spat. "Everyone else is so clever. You're a professor, and Lin and Madoka have doctorates. Ayako is a real doctor! Yasuhara is a lawyer! Amy is a qualified teacher. Masako has all this world knowledge! And even John has a degree in something I couldn't understand the English words for… And I am just me..."

Oliver stared as she spoke.

"You are not inferior," Oliver told her. "You have your own admirable qualities."

"I'm going to sleep," Mai said.

Oliver put his tablet down and made to turn off the light.

"It's fine," Mai insisted. "You can continue reading."

Oliver ignored Mai and lay down.

"Do you want physical comfort?" he asked as he turned off the light.

"What?"

"A hug," he deadpanned.

"No," Mai said. "I do not want to cause you discomfort."

Oliver looked for a moment like he was going to argue. But instead, he fell silent.

* * *

Mai knew she only had a limited time in the shower. Yet when the water shut off, she stood in the cubicle for another ten minutes. She could feel tears building up but she didn't want to let them fall.

She heard a knock on the door.

" _Sorry! I'll be out in a minute!"_

Mai swore to herself and grabbed her microfibre towel to dry herself off. She pulled on her suit and towel dried her hair as best she could. Knowing she looked like a mess, she grabbed her things and hurried from the bathroom.

She ran straight into Oliver as she left the bathroom. Mai swore again and looked up at him.

"Sorry."

She made to walk past him, but Oliver grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"I understand you don't want to tell me what is wrong," he said quietly. "But I am here for you. I cannot promise to give good advice, but I will listen."

Mai nodded. Her tears were still threatening to fall. The soft look on Oliver's face was not helping her resolve not to cry.

"Is that offer for physical comfort still available?" she whispered

Oliver pulled Mai into an awkward hug. She leant her head on his chest and let her tears fall.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, this chapter was torture. Like legitimate torture for me to write. Nothing was coming out and eugh. Hopefully next chapter will go better!**


	24. Chapter 24

The ship was 20 days into the 70 it would take them to reach Mars. This was of no concern to Oliver, whose mind was preoccupied with a problem.

And his problem was Mai.

He knew something was bothering Mai, but did not know what it was. She insisted she was fine. Oliver also knew she wasn't telling him because she didn't want to burden him, which only frustrated him further.

However, Mai had also taken to waking early and bringing him a cup of tea in bed. This he had absolutely no issue with whatsoever. In fact, it made the torture of waking somewhat less painful.

She had even then taken his dirty cup away and washed it up. By the time he was then up and ready to face the day, he would find Mai in the kitchen chatting to Amy in their weird English/Charades/Japanese mix that got them by.

Yet for the rest of the day, she acted like nothing had changed and nothing was bothering her. Oliver had contemplated asking Lin and Madoka for their assistance but feared Madoka would go too far and aggravate the situation.

Funnily enough, it was John who proved the most useful in his search for the truth. Oliver liked John. John was quiet and content with being alone. But he was also friendly and happy to join in whatever game they wanted to play.

Madoka had described him as 'too precious for this world' and then remembered they were no longer on the planet.

Oliver had been pretending to read while watching Mai and Yasuhara play cards out of the corner of his eye.

" _You shouldn't worry,_ " John said quietly.

" _Excuse me?"_

" _You're worried about Mai. She's fine,_ " John said. He had a knowing smile on his face.

" _How can you be so sure?_ "

" _She is an orphan. She is too used to hiding how she really feels. Mai is struggling with all of the changes that are going on and a few personal issues too I think. But she'll share when she is ready. She trusts you._ "

Oliver frowned at John.

" _How do you know this?_ "

" _People watching is a hobby, plus I am a priest. I have listened to many confessions,_ " John said. " _And sometimes it helps to give in order to receive._ "

John nodded at Oliver and left the communal areas for his own room. Oliver watched him go before glancing back at his tablet.

* * *

Ayako had taken it upon herself to organise a first aid course for anyone who wanted to join. Apart from Mai, for whom she had decided it would be mandatory attendance. Only the previous day Mai had managed to hit her head very hard when transitioning between the pseudo-gravity and zero gravity. It had resulted in nothing more than a bruise, but Ayako had been concerned nonetheless.

Yasuhara, Masako, John and Amy had chosen to attend. Houshou had been dragged by Ayako to be used as a victim. Finally, Oliver had decided to sit in on the session, but not actually take part. Not because he needed first aid training, but because he thought it might be amusing to watch Mai.

However, Ayako had other ideas. She had everyone pair up to practice while she demonstrated on Houshou. This had meant Mai sending him pleading looks to be her partner for practice purposes only.

Oliver had sighed and joined her, much to the amusement of Yasuhara. Mai had frowned at Yasuhara's sniggering, not understanding. She did not understand until they had gone through the various ways of bandaging different injuries and moved on to CPR.

" _Now normally, we'd demonstrate this on a dummy, but we don't have one here_ ," Ayako said. " _So of course, don't use the full strength that you would if they were actually not breathing. But interlock your hands like so._ " She demonstrated. " _If you were doing this on a child, use a single hand and only two fingers on a baby. Now every few months they change the ratios. So let's go with 30 compressions to two breaths. So compress, and then pinch the nose, tip the head back and give them air. So practice now!_ "

"So do you want to go first or…?" Mai mumbled.

"I'll go first," Oliver said. Mai lay down as the other pairs began practising. Ayako was swooping around and correcting things. Oliver rolled his eyes and began pretending to do the compressions. Mai counted in her head until he reached thirty. He then rolled his eyes again and quickly performed two rather pathetic breaths.

"Your turn," he said.

But when he looked back down at Mai, she was blushing furiously. He ignored this and they swapped positions. Oliver noticed Mai seemed unable to make eye contact with him.

When it came for her to do the mouth to mouth she bent down and then chickened out.

"You two done?" Ayako called over.

"Yes!" Mai replied quickly. "We're done!"

" _Great,_ " Ayako said, turning back to the group. " _Let's move on!_ "

* * *

"Mai, I want to talk to you about something," Oliver said that night. Once again, they were sat in bed reading. Oliver had branched out to a novel that Yasuhara had recommended him while Mai was struggling through English children's books - though she had now progressed to the ones without pictures.

"Hmm?"

"We have been away from Earth for three weeks now," Oliver began.

Mai frowned and put her tablet down.

"We have," she agreed.

"I feel," Oliver withheld his internal wince at using such emotive language. "I feel more relaxed now I know that woman literally cannot reach me again."

Whatever Mai had been expecting Oliver to say, it had not been that. So much so, that she was struck speechless.

"I'm glad," she said finally. "It must be a relief."

"Yes." Oliver looked back to what he was reading.

Neither of them spoke for a while, though Oliver knew Mai was no longer reading.

"Do you need help with a word?" he asked gently.

"I'm sorry I've been so off recently. I have been struggling with being up here. It's so exciting and yet so terrifying at the same time. I hate that I can't just walk down to the shops and see my old friends and be normal but I wouldn't give this up for the world."

"It is understandable to be overwhelmed."

"And I didn't want to burden you-"

"I know," Oliver said. "Which is stupid."

"I know," Mai mumbled.

Oliver reached an arm around Mai's shoulders and she leant into him.

"You're okay with this?"

"Yes, Mai."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Noll is worried about Mai," Lin commented. Madoka was watching something on her tablet beside him in bed.

"Of course he is," she replied.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed it either?" Madoka asked.

"Noticed what?"

Madoka sighed dramatically and paused her tablet.

"Look, their relationship started off weirdly, right?"

"Yes," Lin agreed.

"When it came out that it was all just for this Mars thing, Mai stepped right back," Madoka said. "In terms of how she felt about Noll. She thought that it wasn't anything more than friendship, right?"

"Okay."

"But now Noll is getting used to her," Madoka said. "He's more comfortable around her and at the very least thinks she's pretty."

"Right?"

"You know, with the whole 'I prefer the view from here' thing he came out with whenever she was there," Madoka went on. "I saw them hug the other day. Oliver initiated it." Lin frowned. "Yasuhara told me a little about how awkward Mai was about boys and all at university and how unlucky she was."

"So what am I supposed to have noticed?"

"Oliver is showing actual interest in her, physical contact is a big deal for him. They are currently great friends in their own weird way and well…"

"Well what?"

"I think she might be falling for him, for real," Madoka said. "She keeps blushing around him and Amy mentioned she's been up making his tea in the morning."

"Tea makes him more pleasant to deal with," Lin reasoned.

Madoka laughed a little.

"That's true, but would you do that for him?"

"No," Lin admitted. "Not unless he was ill or something and even then…"

"Exactly. Hell, Gene would only do it for their birthday or something."

Madoka fell silent and was about to return to watching her film when Lin spoke again.

"You really think she likes him as more than a friend?"

"Yes," Madoka said. "And I think she's worried that he'll think she's taking advantage of the situation to get closer to him, especially given his past."

"Which has lead to her acting weird and Noll worrying."

"Exactly," Madoka agreed. "Ah well, they'll be fine I think. In their own way."

"Yes, I'm sure they will."

Madoka turned her film back on, but Lin continued to stare into the distance for a few minutes.

"But what happens when she wants a more physical relationship?" Lin burst out. "Then what?"

Madoka sighed and paused her film again.

"Hopefully, they'll discuss it and sort it between themselves. I know you are concerned about Noll, but he's not a child anymore. We'll keep an eye on them, it'll be fine."

Lin lay back against his pillows and stretched.

"We'll be ready when we have children of our own," he said a few minutes later. "We've had enough practice."

"Ready for the awkward teenager phase perhaps," Madoka said, laughing. "Ayako was managing to freak out Masako over looking after babies the other day, that was interesting."

"People have managed to bring up children for centuries, I am sure Masako and Gene will manage just fine," Lin said.

"Oh, Gene will be great with the kids I imagine. He'll never get any actual work done, he'll be too busy playing with them, but he'll definitely be good at it. Noll, on the other hand…" She trailed off as she mused the subject.

"Noll will do fine, I've seen him with young children before," Lin said. "I was somewhat surprised by his proficiency at handling babies."

"And what about our babies, hmm?" Madoka said. "How will you measure up?"

"If you are trying to get me to compete against those two for being the best father I downright refuse," Lin said, chuckling. "Those two are trouble."

"I think you'll do admirably," Madoka said.

"Thank you," Lin said. He reached over and kissed Madoka on the forehead. "We should get some rest. Madoka sighed and turned her tablet off.

"We should, because we have such a busy day tomorrow."

The sarcasm was not lost on Lin, who chuckled before turning the light off.

* * *

 **Author's note: I don't really have much to say today. This took forever to write because certain people were distracting me with kitty pictures. And because I was crying. I can't thank you all enough for your reviews on the last chapter, they really do mean a lot!**

 **Please review :)**


	25. Chapter 25

By Day 30, Yasuhara was starting to get annoyed. By Day 40 he had had enough.

"Look!" he exclaimed as he burst into the dining area. "Look at it!"

Mai, Masako and Amy, who'd been working on a crossword together over breakfast, all looked around.

"What?"

Yasuhara swished his fringe from side to side.

"It is in my eyes. I cannot see anything. It is driving me insane!" Yasuhara grabbed a bit of the hair and pulled it down. "It is almost down the bottom of my nose!"

"Why don't you cut it then?" Mai suggested.

" _He's complaining about his hair?_ " Amy guessed.

" _Yes, he says it is too long._ "

Amy nodded in understanding while Yasuhara continued to wail, obviously distraught.

"I can't cut it myself!" he declared. "I need a hair bunchie! Girls, you must have one! Mai!" Yasuhara plonked himself down next to Mai. "Plait my hair."

Mai giggled.

"I could cut it for you," Masako offered.

Yasuhara squinted at her, looking for any hint of a joke.

"You cut hair?" Mai asked.

"I used to cut Gene's," she replied. "I can't do many styles or anything, but I think I could stop you looking completely ridiculous."

"It is true," Oliver said as he joined them. "He did not look ridiculous."

"Wow, Oliver that was almost a compliment."

"I think it would be rather biased of me to suggest my twin brother looked good, don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow at Mai.

"So you did think he looked good?" she countered.

"He has my face, of course he looked good."

" _So are we doing haircuts today?"_ Amy asked, who was only half following the conversation.

" _Yes! Sorry,_ " Mai said quickly. " _Oliver was just being… What is the word?_ " She looked around at the other's for help.

" _Vain?_ " Yasuhara offered.

" _Narcissistic?_ " Masako tried.

" _Narcissistic!_ " Mai repeated. "I like the sound of that."

Oliver rolled his eyes at Mai's enthusiasm but wasted no time in sitting in between Yasuhara and Mai to finish his tea.

* * *

Masako had converted some of the activity room into a makeshift barbershop. The ship had been equipped with clippers and scissors for this eventuality.

Houshou had refused the haircut, as he wanted his long anyway. Lin had begrudgingly agreed to a trim, while Yasuhara, Oliver, John and Joon had signed up almost immediately.

Madoka had instructed Masako on how to do Lin's hair, while Lin grumbled that she was cutting it too short at the front.

"Oh shh you, it'll grow back in a week."

Yasuhara had eagerly replaced Lin in the makeshift barber's chair.

"Take it all off!"

Mai laughed from the other side of the room, where she was continuing with the crossword from breakfast with Amy.

Masako did not take it all off, but reduced the length by a good two inches.

"I can see!" Yasuhara exclaimed when she was done. "I could kiss you! This is amazing!"

"You're such a prat," Mai said, laughing.

John went next. His hair had begun to form curly ringlets as it had grown. Mai thought it was very cute, but he'd insisted that it was annoying to wash.

Masako had once again got to work. Mai thought she was surprisingly deft with the tools despite Masako's insistence that she was 'no good'. Even with John's hair, which was definitely harder to handle, Masako managed to create a smart end result.

Joon followed John and disappeared off to help with navigation as soon as he was done thanking Masako profusely.

Finally, Oliver took to the chair. Mai wondered if he had waited until last to avoid the physical contact, but he seemed relaxed as Masako began her work. Mai supposed he had to get haircuts regularly enough to be used to it.

Once she was done, Oliver opened up the camera on his tablet and admired his reflection.

"You've made me look just like Gene," he muttered.

"It's the only hairstyle I know," Masako replied, slightly defensively.

"Mai, is it acceptable?"

"Judging from the smug look on your face, you still think you're handsome enough," Mai replied and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thank you, Masako," Oliver said. "I will clear up this mess."

"It's okay!" Masako said.

"I insist."

Oliver proceeded to sweep up all the hair and dispose of it. Masako returned the chair to their rightful places. Mai had watched this happen with a slightfrown, but did not speak.

* * *

On Day 42, Mai received an email with a large attachment from Earth. It read like so:

 _ **Dear Mai Taniyama,**_

 _ **The executive decision has been made to further your education through our own means. We have prepared an interactive course for you to complete in order to train as a psychotherapist. Enclosed is the first module, out of a total six.**_

 _ **Should you chose to complete this course, this will become your occupation when on Mars.**_

 _ **Your fellow colonist John Brown has also shown interest in completing this course, you may find it advantageous to study together.**_

 _ **Thank you,**_

 _ **IMM**_

Mai read it twice before it sank in.

She opened the attachment, which downloaded as an app that automatically loaded. Mai navigated to the first section.

 _ **Section 1: Basics**_

 _ **Subsection 1: Terminology**_

There was a video, a notes section and a multiple choice quiz. Mai stared for a moment and then put her tablet down.

"Oliver?" she looked around there room, but he'd left at some point. "Oliver?" she repeated, louder. As if he'd then be able to hear her.

Struck by a sudden urge, Mai jumped up and ran out of their room. She sprinted down the corridors, searching the communal rooms until she found him in the gym on the treadmill.

"Oliver!"

He paused the treadmill and looked around.

"Yes?"

"I got an email! They want me to train as a psychotherapist!"

Oliver frowned momentarily.

"And you're happy about this?"

"Yes! I mean it's not a degree but at least I'll be useful!"

"You are useful," Oliver said and stepped off of the treadmill. "I thought you were interested in psychology research?"

"I am, but if I am listening to the problems of everyone on Mars, what better way to gather data?" Mai countered. She frowned at Oliver's lack of enthusiasm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am happy for you," Oliver said. He even attempted to smile.

"I will be able to do my research," Mai said and stared down at her shoes. "Maybe not in the same way as traditional research, but it might help someone."

"As long as you are happy," Oliver said. He offered Mai a hug, that she accepted.

"Eww, you're all sweaty!" Mai tried to back away, but Oliver held firm.

"I am trying to express my happiness for you, Mai," he said sternly.

"But it's gross!" Mai whined in between her giggles. "I'm going to need a shower now!"

Oliver released Mai, who backed away and tried to wipe away the sweat.

"If you are already sweating, you could join me?"

"Oh, no, Masako wanted to come later, so we were going to work out together," Mai said. "Sorry."

Oliver nodded and stepped back on the treadmill.

"I'll see you later," he said.

Mai waved and left, feeling somewhat like she'd missed something.

* * *

"I wish these damn storms would ease up," Gene muttered as he stared out the window. They'd been unable to leave the base and move rocks for three days. While it hadn't been an interesting task, it had felt like they were trying to do something towards their situation.

" _What are you mumbling about?_ " Blake asked.

" _The weather,_ " Gene replied.

" _How British of you,_ " Blake said with a laugh.

" _Someone has to complain about it, you may as well have the person who will do a good job._ "

Blake's laughter slowly died out.

They sat in silence for a while on their individual bunks.

" _Marie is talking about rationing the food,_ " Blake said. " _She's worried._ "

" _Yeah, I understand that. But they must be almost here now. We've got at least another month's worth right?_ "

" _Yeah, just over a month. I thought we had more when we arrived but we should have enough,_ " Blake said. " _But rationing wouldn't do us much harm. You know, just in case._ "

Another longer silence fell between them.

" _Want to play a game?_ "

" _Like what?_ "

" _I spy with my little eye something beginning with S,_ " Gene sang.

" _Is it Sandstorm?_ "

" _Damn, how did you guess?_ "

Blake laughed again, but it faded quickly.

" _I hope they do get here quickly,_ " he said quietly. " _Like I love you guys, but…_ "

" _I understand,_ " Gene said with a sigh. " _There isn't a lot of privacy in this base. At least the main base was bigger._ "

" _Yeah, and when the new lot arrive they'll have the expansions and stuff, right?_ "

" _I think so._ "

Another long silence.

" _Wanna play chess?_ " Gene offered.

" _So you can beat me again?_ "

" _You can give me a handicap?_ " he suggested and Blake laughed.

" _Sure, play blindfolded._ "

" _Deal."_

* * *

 ** _Author's note: I literally cannot thank my reviewers enough. Some of you - and I hope you know who you are - send me such lovely long reviews and I don't know what I have done to deserve them._**

 ** _Please review :)_**


	26. Chapter 26

Oliver noticed that as their time was coming to an end on the spaceship, that he and Mai had fallen into a routine. Every morning, he woke to a cup of tea. Mai would go for breakfast and be chatting to Amy by the time he arrived. Unless there was a requirement to perform some kind of maintenance or some other group activity, Mai would spend her mornings studying with John while he read. Then after a usually late lunch, they would fit in workouts.

Finally, after dinner, everyone would get together for games of cards or charades. Late at night, the two of them would read in bed. Oliver had found that if he offered Mai his shoulder or chest to lean on while they read, she would always take it. He also found that more often than not, she would fall asleep before he'd finished reading.

It almost bothered Oliver that the physical contact with Mai did not bother him anymore. He was so used to flinching away that it felt unnatural not to.

But as he sat with a book in one hand and Mai sleeping on his chest under his other arm, he couldn't find himself hating the situation. He knew that once again when he shifted her to her own side of the bed, that she would wake and apologise sleepily.

Oliver plugged his tablet in and placed it on the bedside table. He then gently prized Mai's from her fingers and did the same.

"Mai," he said gently. "It's time for bed now."

"Hmm," she hummed and nuzzled into his chest. "Mmm, sleep."

"I know you are asleep," Oliver said. He couldn't help but let the corners of his lips rise a little.

Mai mumbled something else Oliver couldn't make out, so he lifted her to her own side of the bed. This evening, like every other evening, Mai woke up as he did this.

"Oliver? What? Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Go to sleep Mai," Oliver said, straightening his face.

"I was just so-" Mai yawned "- tired."

"I know," he replied. "Go to sleep."

He laid down and turned off the light, only now letting the smile return to his face.

* * *

The following day, Oliver headed to the gym in the early afternoon. He expected it to be empty, bar perhaps for Lin, who often frequented at that time.

It was not empty. Or quiet, for that matter.

He recognised one of the voices, but it was not until he entered the gym that he put a face to the sound of the other wailing noise. Mai and Masako were shrieking in the gym while appearing to have some kind of aneurysm.

"Oliver!" Mai said, freezing where she stood. Masako hastened to turn off the music.

Oliver raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Aerobics," Mai said. "It's a great way to keep fit."

She was blushing something rotten. Masako was trying to stifle her giggles behind her hand.

"I see," Oliver said. "Perhaps I will come back later."

"You could join us?" Mai suggested.

"I think not."

Oliver pursed his lips at the two young women before turning on his heel and leaving. Mai and Masako both collapsed with laughter.

"His face!" Mai wheezed

"He must think we're so weird," Masako said from behind her hand.

"It's such a shame Ayako didn't want to join us!"

"She wouldn't have wanted to show off her wrinkly body!"

"Masako!"

"It's true!"

Oliver listened to them laughing from just outside the room. He'd noted Mai had been a lot happier since she'd begun her training, despite his opinion they were selling her short.

He made his way back to the dining area in search of a cup of tea.

"Do you want tea?" Lin asked by way of a greeting. "I was just about to make some myself."

"Yes, if you can call it tea," Oliver replied.

"It will run out eventually when we are on Mars," Lin pointed out. "It would hardly be considered a priority for growing."

Oliver scowled and Lin smiled slightly.

"We will find a way to cope, no doubt," Oliver said. "Perhaps one day we will have the resources to grow tea."

"I think that is slightly far off," Lin admitted. "But Madoka was musing the idea of cocoa trees. She did argue that they produce a lot of oxygen and would help towards the eventual terraforming."

"Surely there are other trees more suited for that purpose."

"That was my argument," Lin said with a slight smile.

They both took a seat and sipped from their cups of tea.

"Jihyun said that we should reach Mars orbit overnight," Lin told Oliver. "We'll be able to descend tomorrow evening."

"When will we be able to take the rover to the satellite base?"

"Assuming the commander on the ground agrees, the following day," Lin said. "But they are likely to want to check over what we've brought before we take their working rover away from them."

"I see."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Oliver, there was a message from command," Lin went on tentatively. "They're worried that the satellite base didn't have enough provisions."

"What?"

"Enough food to last…"

"But we heard from earth about the rock messages," Oliver countered.

"The last one they couldn't decipher and was two weeks ago."

"I see."

"It may mean nothing, kanji are notoriously difficult," Lin said. "Perhaps they have calculated we must be close and stopped bothering."

"Perhaps," Oliver agreed. "Excuse me."

Oliver downed his cup and returned to his room. He could see Mars out of the window, but could not discern where the main base was situated. He took a seat and tried to read something on his tablet, but to no avail.

Mai turned up, fresh from the shower a little while later.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm," Oliver replied. "We should arrive overnight."

"I'm not as nervous about the descent," Mai mused. "I thought I would be, but I think after 70 odd days of space travel, hurtling to the ground doesn't seem so dangerous."

"Did you have fun with Masako and your - what did you call it?"

"Aerobics," Mai deadpanned before brightening. "And yes, we did have fun. She is a little nervous about arriving. I think she might be worried Gene won't love her anymore or something daft."

"That's ludicrous."

"I don't even know Gene and I think it is," Mai said.

Oliver patted the bed beside him and Mai joined him. He put an arm around Mai's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. Mai frowned but did not question the move.

"Gene would never shut up about Masako," Oliver told her. "At first, it was all about how mean she was. He would go on and on about her bad behaviour. But as their relationship progressed, he started talking about the good things she did. I think even I knew they were interested in each other before they did."

Mai laughed, but did not speak, she could guess Oliver was going to continue.

"I remember when Gene asked me to be his best man, that was his way of announcing their engagement to me. I think he expected me to be shocked, but I merely replied that it was about time."

"I guess you'll still be able to be best man now," Mai said.

"Yes, I suppose so. You will have to ask Masako to be her maid of honour," Oliver stated.

"I can't ask that!"

"There is nothing that physically stopping you."

"Why would you want me to ask her that anyway?"

"The best man is supposed to dance with the maid of honour," Oliver said. "I would rather dance with you than any else."

"Thanks," Mai muttered as her cheeks reddened. She felt Oliver press his lips to her forehead.

"I am thankful that due to the lack of luxuries on Mars that most of the other festivities will be limited."

"I wouldn't say no to a bit of cake," Mai mumbled. "I miss cake and ice cream… And chocolate…"

"So you would join Madoka in her desire for cocoa trees?"

"Would they grow?"

"The temperatures would be warm enough I imagine, but I would still prefer to grow tea."

"Yeah, tea would be nice too…"

Mai sighed.

"What rehydrated meal would you like today?"

"I am torn between the sweet and sour and the bolognese," Mai replied. "Though neither sound particularly appetising. I am looking forward to Mars grown carrots and potatoes!"

"Me too," Oliver murmured.

"When will we be able to go and get Gene and the others?"

"Hopefully, the day after we have landed," Oliver answered. "I am sure the base commander will also be keen for their retrieval."

"Do you want to go and get food now?"

"No."

"Are you alright?"

"I am nervous," Oliver said. "Gene is going to be angry with me."

"For coming?"

"I know he thinks I would be better off on Earth."

"I can't imagine he'd be angry for too long," Mai said in a gentle voice. "I think he'll be glad to see you really."

Oliver nodded. He hoped Mai was right.

* * *

 **Author's note: This chapter felt really short to me but it's got the same word count as most of my others. How odd.**

 **I had a review regarding hair growth in space, hair still grows in space, though some evidence suggests slightly slower than on earth. On the ISS, they have hair clippers with a vacuum cleaner on the other side to suck the cut hair away!**

 **Please review :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Despite Mai's previous confidence, when they were hurtling to the ground at some ridiculous speed, she screamed along with everyone else. The whole system had been automated, they had nothing to worry about yet it reminded Mai of one of those horrible fairground rides.

The landing was surprisingly soft. The capsule had been caught by a parachute and the upwards thrusters brought them into a gentle landing. The ground crew from the main base found them no more than ten minutes later and they were soon shepherded to the base that would be their home for the rest of their lives.

Mai could barely keep up with the introductions to what seemed like hundreds of new people, though in reality, it was only fifteen people. The remaining five of the original twenty were on the satellite base.

Oliver had held tight to Mai's hand during all of the interactions and Mai did not need to ask why; she too felt somewhat overwhelmed. They sat down for dinner with Lin and Madoka and couldn't help but feel like there was a divide between the new and old colonists. Oliver hoped that when they retrieved Gene that he would branch this gap.

Fortunately, the base Commander, Helen, was as eager as they were to retrieve the others. The new Rover they had brought would hold eight people, which meant that only three people could go to hopefully find them.

Oliver was first to volunteer, followed closely by Lin. Mai and Madoka did not, due to Oliver's request for them to remain behind. Mai knew he was thinking of the worst case scenario, where Gene was not…

Helen insisted that the final person was from the original colonists, as people more at home with driving on Mars. Oliver and Lin nodded to this idea and a young Frenchman named Louis volunteered. Mai later learned that Louis was hoping to retrieve his wife, Marie, from the satellite base.

" _Now the current plan is to leave the satellite base untouched, do not attempt to bring back anything but the crew and their things. We'll retrieve the rest of the stuff and fix things at another time,_ " Helen said.

" _Understood,_ " Louis said. Oliver and Lin nodded.

" _You leave tomorrow morning._ "

* * *

Watching them go was torture for Mai and Masako. Madoka seemed less concerned.

"They'll be fine," Madoka insisted. "Come on, let's go and eat."

"I can't," Masako said.

"Me neither," Mai agreed.

"Young love," Madoka muttered and walked off.

Mai pouted over her shoulder at Madoka before looking back out of the window at the Mars Rover disappearing behind a rock a few hundred metres away.

"They'll be okay," Mai said firmly. "They'll bring them back."

Masako was so pale she looked almost green. She opened her mouth to speak and quickly shut it again.

"Madoka is right, we should go and eat," Mai said. "Do you want to play cards instead?"

Masako nodded.

Yasuhara joined them in Mai's bedroom where they all sat on the bed and played cards in silence, waiting to hear any news about the retrieval team.

* * *

" _We're here,_ " Louis said. The three men sat in the rover, looking at the base. " _Let's not tell the base until after we've found…_ "

" _Agreed._ "

Oliver took a deep breath.

" _Let's go._ "

They suited up, left the rover and let themselves into the inner entrance of the satellite base. The air pressure equalised and a green light showed; they could open the inner door. Oliver reached out and hit the button.

" _Sacre bleu! It's true!_ "

" _Marie!_ " Louis jumped into the open arms of a short woman.

" _Where are-_ " Lin began. But four other people soon joined them. They recognised the faces of the two Germans, the American and finally, Gene.

"Noll! You idiot! What on earth are you doing here?"

"What on Mars you mean," Oliver said with a smirk.

"You should be on earth! You imbecile!" Gene shouted. "Why would you…" His anger was evidently beyond words.

Oliver walked over in his bulky suit and pulled his twin into a tight hug.

"I'm still annoyed at you."

"Sure you are," Oliver muttered.

"You dragged Lin here too? I suppose Madoka is here?"

"Yes, and Masako and Mai and Yasuhara," Oliver told him.

"I knew about Masako, I was expecting Masako," Gene muttered, his voice still laced with annoyance. "But who are Mai and Yasuhara?"

"Yasuhara is a young lawyer who aided our applications to get here," Lin said. "And Mai…"

"Mai is my... Friend," Oliver said.

Gene's entire being changed at once.

"Your friend, eh?" he said with a grin. "Like a girlfriend perhaps?"

"Yes, they are quite close," Lin commented.

"It is unimportant," Oliver insisted.

"No, it's not!" Gene said. "If you want me to stop being annoyed at you, I want to hear all about Mai…"

" _We could do with charging the Rover, not for long, an hour would do considering the current light levels. We'd get back on our current charge, but-_ "

" _I will help you,_ " Adolf said. " _Everyone else should pack._ "

"Yes Noll, do come and help me pack," Gene said with a smirk.

Oliver rolled his eyes but agreed. He climbed out of his spacesuit and left it by the door.

"So how did you meet Mai?"

"In a restaurant," Oliver said with the least emotion he could manage.

"Details," Gene insisted as he jumped onto his bunk and began shoving things haphazardly in a bag.

Oliver sighed deeply and told his twin the story of how he met Mai and how persuaded her to join him on this ridiculous trip to Mars.

"Seriously? You found a girl willing to leave everything to go to Mars with you? Does she like you as much as you like her?"

"She does not hate me," Oliver said. "I don't think she finds me entirely annoying or disagreeable either."

"I see," Gene said. He was smiling slightly. "You really like her huh?"

Oliver scowled but nodded.

"And she doesn't mind your aversion to touching?"

"Actually…" Oliver looked away. "I…"

"Oh my! Are you blushing? Is that a blush? Lin! Lin! Noll is blushing!"

Oliver scowled.

" _Am I interrupting?_ " Blake asked. " _Can I pack my stuff too?_ "

" _Go for it,_ " Gene said. " _I am merely teasing my dear brother about his girlfriend._ "

" _Right,_ " Blake said, slightly confused. " _I'll just… Pack. Pretend I'm not here._ "

"So have you kissed her yet?"

Oliver scowled again.

"So that's a yes. On the lips?"

"No."

"And you hug her?"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I am forgetting why I was so keen to ensure you were safe," he muttered.

"You love me really," Gene said, grinning. "Do you love Mai?"

"Mai is very dear to me," Oliver said after a slight pause. "Gene, I need to have a private word with you."

"He's got no idea what we are saying," Gene pointed out, slightly awkwardly. Oliver shook his head. Gene pursed his lips for a moment. " _Blake, could you give us a moment._ "

" _What? Oh, sure, I'm practically done anyway._ "

Oliver waited for him to leave before shutting the door.

"What is it?" Gene asked.

Oliver took a seat on the lower bunk and gathered his thoughts. He'd been waiting to say this for months, years really. Yet now he was not sure how to say it.

"In the orphanage… Do you remember the woman with the red hair?"

"Yes, the friendly one?"

Oliver did not confirm or deny this.

"While we were there… She…"

Gene watched his brother's face screw up in an attempt to find the required words.

"She touched me," Oliver spat. "In a way you should not touch a child."

Gene's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"I see," he said finally. "I suspected something must have happened, to be honest. I couldn't have guessed that but… Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

"Before."

"I did not want to burden you," Oliver said. "But there are now a number of people who know. I wanted to tell you in person."

Gene deserted his bag and sat next to his brother.

"Thank you Noll, for trusting me with this," he said finally. "You are not a burden, you know that right?"

"That is what Mai said."

"I'm starting to like this Mai girl," Gene said. He put an arm around Oliver's shoulders and gave it a slight squeeze.

"You have your own fiancee," Oliver muttered.

"Ooh, is that jealousy? Do you fear I will steal her away from you?"

Oliver rolled his eyes again, but could not quite manage a smile.

"Let's get this stuff out of here," he said.

* * *

 **Author's note: I really want this to finish on Chapter 30, that would be nice... Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

The first thing Oliver felt upon re-entering the main base was someone physically assaulting him.

Mai had launched herself at him and clung on for dear life.

"You're back," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Of course I am back," he replied.

They both looked around to watched the other reunions for a brief moment before Oliver took Mai's hand and dragged her away.

"Oliver? Where are we going? I want to meet Gene!"

Oliver ignored her questions until they were in their room and the door was locked.

"You can meet him later "

"What? Why?"

Mai frowned.

Oliver ignored her questions again.

"Do you want to do a crossword?" he asked.

"No, I want you to explain why you dragged me halfway across the solar system to save your brother who I am now not allowed to meet."

She glared at Oliver.

"It was not halfway-"

"You're avoiding the real issue here."

"I don't see how your lack of-"

"Oliver!"

Then there was a knock at the door. Mai went to answer it, but Oliver blocked her way.

"Help! He won't let me out!" Mai shouted before Oliver clamped a hand over her mouth. She could hear laughter from the other side of the door.

"Go away Gene," Oliver called.

"Not bloody likely, I know the override code for these doors," Gene shouted back.

And a moment later, Gene was standing in the doorway. Oliver released Mai and went to sulk on the bed.

"You must be Mai," Gene said, grinning.

"Oh I can see why Masako found it weird," Mai replied. Gene laughed and Oliver scowled.

"So how exactly did you steal my brother's heart?"

Mai blinked at the question.

"I… Well… I didn't realise…"

She looked around at Oliver, who had picked up his tablet and was resolutely reading.

"Oh! He hasn't told you yet has he?" Gene was ecstatic. "Oh, Noll what is holding you back?! She seems lovely to me!"

Oliver reached for the earplugs he'd stolen from the first aid kit and started to put them in.

"Now do you love him back?"

Mai noticed that Oliver had paused in the action of stuffing the second earplug in his ear.

"I…" Mai's face was scarlet. "Yes," she squeaked. She could not look at anyone and so stared at her own shoes.

"Oh my, this is adorable! This is like one of those fanfictions where the two friends fall in love and dance around each other without confessing!" Gene declared. "And you've even got the sharing a bed trope!"

"And they've been holding hands and stuff," a new voice cut in from the doorway. "Acting like that's what friends do when pretending to be in love to fool the people in charge."

"Masako!" Mai squealed. "It's not like that!"

"Ooh fake relationship trope!"

Gene was bouncing. Mai's face was slowly turning purple. She balled up her fists and pushed him out of the room and locked the door again.

Laughter from the other side slowly faded away. Very slowly.

"I was trying to protect you from that," Oliver muttered, removing his earplugs.

"Is what he said true? Do you…?" Mai couldn't finish the sentence.

Oliver's face was unreadable.

"I care about you a lot, as is expected of-"

"Do you love me? As more than a friend?"

Mai stared into his eyes and was first to look away.

"Mai I cannot give you what most people want from a relationship."

"What's not what I asked."

"I cannot guarantee anything with regards to a physical relationship. I do not want to stop you from experiencing-"

"I didn't ask you about that either," Mai interrupted. "I want to know if you love me."

She faltered on the last few words but continued to watch Oliver's face.

"Mai, I…" he trailed off. "Yes."

Mai beamed.

"So we can be a proper girlfriend and boyfriend? With no pretending?"

"If you want," Oliver replied.

"I do want," Mai said. Oliver smiled and beckoned her over.

"I meant what I said before," Oliver said as Mai leant into his side.

"I know, but I'm happy as we are. If we want to try other things later then I'm okay with that, there's no rush. If we don't want to change, that's fine too."

Oliver smiled again and was about to kiss Mai's forehead when the door burst open again.

"You two are so cute!" Gene burst in. He jumped on the bed and hugged them both.

"Way to ruin the moment Gene," Masako mumbled.

"I don't care! My baby brother has a real girlfriend!"

"I'm older than you," Oliver deadpanned.

"Tell that to the birth certificates," Gene retorted.

"Come on, let's go get dinner," Mai suggested. "Aren't you supposed to be starving from lack of food on that other base?"

"Nah, we rationed a bit but it was fine!"

Smiling and laughing, the four made their way to the dining area with both couples holding hands.

* * *

The following day they held Gene and Masako's wedding. John performed the ceremony. Mai loaned Masako the kimono she'd brought. Madoka made a makeshift bunch of flowers from some spare cloth. Oliver was Gene's best man and Lin walked Masako down the aisle to Houshou's music.

The ceremony was simple but had the effect of bringing the old and new crews together.

Mai and Oliver danced at the after party. Oliver insisted on teaching Mai to waltz - the only dance he knew - despite the music calling for something more lively.

Mai didn't mind one bit.

"I have to admit," Mai said as they twirled around. "This feels rather anticlimactic."

"I am glad it has turned out so easy," Oliver said. "Now that idiot is safe I can get on with my life."

Mai laughed at his choice of language.

"And what are you going to start with?"

"Cultivating a tea bush," Oliver said. Mai giggled and rested her head against his chest.

She could see Masako and Gene dancing a little way off. They were both beaming at each other. Mai could almost feel the love radiating off them.

"They're disgustingly happy," she muttered.

"Yes, they are," Oliver agreed. "And Gene will not relent on teasing us for weeks."

"I'm hoping Masako will keep him busy for us," Mai said.

"Yes hopefully she will," Oliver said. "Do you want to go on a walk?"

"Sure."

Mai took his hand and they left the party. Together they walked around the base until they reached a viewing point. Out of the large window, they could see the Martian surface.

Even in the dark, the landscape was obviously a red-orange colour. Mai could see ridges and mountains and craters. Despite being on Mars for a few days, she hadn't quite gotten used to the terrain.

"Can we go out driving tomorrow?" she asked. "I want to practice!"

"Sure, I don't see why we can't," Oliver replied. "How is your study coming?"

"Great, John reckons we'll finish in a few weeks and then we get to start trying to help people."

"I hope you will understand if I do not talk to you about my problems," Oliver said.

"I wouldn't allow you to, I have a conflict of interest," Mai said with a professional air. "I mean I suppose everyone here does, but still."

"Because I have a lot of problems with my girlfriend," Oliver went on, smirking.

"What?! What problems?!"

"She didn't make me tea this morning," Oliver said, knowing this would wind Mai up.

"I was helping Masako with the kimono! Do you know how hard those things are to put on?"

"I was distraught, I thought she didn't care for my wellbeing."

"Oh shut up you tea-loving jerk!"

Oliver laughed;finally content.

* * *

 **Author's note: I realise this is a little short, but we are nearing the end! I have two more chapters planned, two epilogues - one serious and one... not so serious...**

 **Please review :)**


	29. Chapter 29

"Kenji, come and sit down," Oliver said.

"Don't wanna!"

"Okay, I'll only show the trick to Himeko then!"

Kenji practically flew over to where Oliver and his daughter were sitting to watch as Oliver drew the pack of cards and shuffled them.

"Pick one," Oliver instructed. Himeko took a card and showed it to Kenji. "Now return it."

Himeko slipped the card back in the pack.

"And so now," Oliver said, distracting the two children. "I am going to find your card."

And with that, he began turning the cards over one by one until he found the two of hearts. The two children squealed with excitement.

"Gen-a-gen!" Himeko squeaked.

"Yeah! Again!"

Oliver rolled his eyes and repeated the card trick, much to the delight of his daughter and nephew. They tried to make him do it for a third time, but he refused.

"No, back to lessons now."

"But maths is boring," Kenji moaned.

"Well we aren't doing maths now, we're going to be reading this book," Oliver countered.

"Book!" Himeko said, clapping her little hands.

"Can we read the one about the dragons? The English one?"

"Dwagons!"

"But we finished The Hobbit," Oliver said.

"Hobbit!"

"Yes Himeko, the Hobbit," Oliver repeated with a slight smile. Himeko shuffled over and hugged her father's leg. "I was thinking we should start the sequel."

"What's sequel mean?" Kenji asked.

"The next book," Oliver explained. "And the next book in this story is The Lord of the Rings."

"Noll you can't honestly be thinking of reading them The Lord of the Rings," Gene said from the doorway.

"Daddy!" Kenji jumped up and ran to hug his father.

"Copycat daddy!" Himeko said, pointing. Oliver smirked at his daughter's words and picked her up. "Not real daddy!" she added with her pudgy finger still pointing at Gene.

Gene scooped down to pick up Kenji.

"Dad! Noll did his card trick thing again!"

"Did he now?" Gene said, beaming at his son. "Have you worked out how he did it?"

"I think he's a wizard, like Gandalf!"

"Do you?" Gene said as if contemplating the idea.

"Yeah!"

"But he doesn't have a beard like Gandalf," Gene pointed out. Kenji frowned.

"Noll, why don't you have a beard like Gandalf?" Kenji asked, twisting in his father's arms to look at his uncle.

"Because I have some sense of personal hygiene," Oliver muttered. "Why are you here Gene?"

Oliver knew Gene should have been working according to the current schedule.

"We just got some news in, everyone's celebrating at lunch so I came to help you bring the two trouble monsters."

"I am perfectly capable of-"

"I'm not a trouble monster!" Kenji interrupted.

"Not monster!" Himeko agreed. "Copycat daddy is monster!"

Gene laughed. Oliver stood up with Himeko still in his arms. Gene put Kenji down and took his hand.

"What is the news?" Oliver asked.

"You'll see."

They walked together, vaguely listening to Kenji talk about something.

"Oliver!" Mai greeted her husband with a kiss on the cheek before extracting Himeko from his arms. He frowned slightly as she took their daughter away from him, but his smile returned at the look of happiness Himeko gave her mother.

"Mummy! Copycat daddy is monster!"

"Really?"

"Daddy do trick! Daddy is Gandalf!"

"And who is Gandalf?" Mai asked, feigning ignorance.

"Gandalf is Bilbo's friend!"

Oliver was so caught up watching his wife and daughter that he almost missed Yasuhara taking the podium.

" _So today is the seven year anniversary of my arrival on this base_ ," he said with his usual dramatic flair. " _And I know that everyone was extremely grateful for my arrival!_ "

There was a smattering of laughter.

" _Now usually someone else would make this announcement, but as Lin has lost his voice I am doing the honours_ ," Yasuhara went on. He paused for dramatic effect. " _There will soon be another baby in the Japanese Day Care!_ "

Oliver scowled as everyone else clapped.

The colonists had several 'day care units' for the young children. Yasuhara had taken to naming them by the language that was primarily spoken. This slang had been taken up all around the base. Oliver despised the name as he was trying to instil some element of learning in his little school. He was not just caring for his daughter and nephew, he was teaching them.

Oliver knew Yasuhara knew he hated the name. Oliver knew Yasuhara continued using it just to annoy him. Mai sighed every time Oliver scowled because of it.

"Go on," Mai encouraged. Oliver took the hint and went to congratulate Lin, who in turn croaked a 'thanks'.

Madoka was busy hugging absolutely everyone she could manage. She was gracious enough to only quickly embrace Oliver but soon cajoled him into agreeing to be the child's godfather.

"You'll do a better job that Gene," she said quietly.

"I heard that!" Gene butted in. "Well you won't be on the potentials list for my next baby," he said, giving Madoka evils.

"Really? Because you have so many other choices," Madoka retorted. "And do you really want to make a pregnant woman cry?"

Oliver took that moment to slip away. He did not want any part of his brother's antics. He stole his daughter back from Mai and began telling her what was going on.

"So Madoka is going to have a baby," he said. "So you'll have another friend when we have our lessons."

"Little baby?" Himeko questioned.

"Yes, smaller than you."

"Like baby Sam?"

Sam was Blake and Amy's first born.

"Yes, just like baby Sam," Oliver agreed.

"But baby Sam cries lots!"

"Yes," Oliver nodded.

"Why is there more baby?"

"Why is there going to be another baby?" Oliver corrected. "Well, Madoka and Lin decided to have sex and the result is a baby."

"What's sex?" Kenji said suddenly from below. Oliver looked down to see Kenji staring up at him.

"Ask your father," Oliver replied. He smirked and watched as Kenji ran off.

"Daddy! What's sex?!" the young boy wailed as he ran. Oliver watched as his twin spluttered.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Mai said from beside him.

"Perhaps," Oliver said. "Come on, we should eat. What do you want Himeko?"

"Mash!"

The little family made their way over to where some of the other colonists were serving food. On Mars, the colony celebrated everything they could. This included birthdays, births, announcements, the children's achievements - well, most of the children's achievements. No one was particularly thankful that Kenji wanted to learn to play Houshou's guitar apart from Houshou himself.

It took Oliver three years to consider moving his and Mai's relationship further in terms of physical boundaries. Mai had been happy to forego the entire thing and skip to IVF when they decided they wanted a child, but Oliver had argued they should at least try the natural way first. He trusted Mai enough to want to try.

They were lucky. Mai fell pregnant after one of their infrequent attempts, much to their joint delight. Himeko was born without complications and Oliver had jumped at the chance to raise her so Mai could continue working. He'd taken Kenji into his lessons at Masako and Gene's request and so the Japanese Day Care was born.

Life on Mars was not without its troubles; things broke all the time and their choice of foods was painfully limited. But they were happy.

Besides, Oliver's tea bush was growing nicely.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well this is the end, bar the tiny itsy bitsy little chapter 30 just to satisfy everyone who hated a certain character. Thank you so much for all sticking with this even during my long absence! Please review one last time!**


	30. Chapter 30

Mr Smith scowled as he continued stamping pieces of paper and adding them to a new pile. He'd been resigned to paperwork duty for the IMM for almost eight years now and he was fed up.

" _Stupid brat,_ " he muttered under his breath.

Mr Smith knew his position change was entirely down to Hara-san's daughter and her complaints.

" _Problem there, Mr Smith?_ "

" _No sir._ "

And so he picked up the next piece of paper and stamped it.


End file.
